DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 6: Égal--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Le TARDIS atterrit sur un monde antique, dont le peuple croit dur comme fer en l'existence des Égaux, créatures mythologiques vivant dans des mondes utopiques. Mais en arrivant sur cette planète, le Docteur ne sait pas qu'il va retrouver de grands amis... et un grand ennemi. Et que l'Univers tout entier est menacé par "la Divine Égalité".
1. Partie 1

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit lentement. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir la grande salle de cinéma, et l'écran holographique qui montrait des images de combats épiques et mortels au beau milieu de l'espace. Le capitaine Jack Harkness n'appréciait pas vraiment le spectacle, et sa vessie semblait l'encourager dans sa démarche qui pouvait se résumer en un mot: partir. C'est ainsi qu'il remonta toute la salle et ses escaliers, frôlant des couples qui s'embrassaient, des cyborg qui se disputaient, ainsi qu'un Raxacoricofalapatorien qui gênait grandement toutes les personnes assises autour de lui. Finalement, il arriva au sommet de la salle, et entra dans la pièce des sanitaires. C'était une salle rectangulaire, dont la moitié était occupée par des cabines de toilettes de différentes tailles (il fallait s'adapter à toutes les espèces), à gauche du capitaine, alors que le mur de droite était rempli d'urinoirs et d'éviers. Une seule personne se trouvait ici: c'était un extraterrestre assez étrange, à la peau rouge, avec une grande crête sur la tête. Toute les caractéristiques d'un Blowfish. Et c'en était un. Il faisait ses petits besoins dans un des urinoirs, et n'eut qu'un léger regard pour l'humain qui arrivait. Harkness se plaça à coté de lui, et commença sa propre besogne.

« Vous non plus vous n'aimez pas le film? demanda l'alien tout en restant concentré sur sa propre action.

- Disons que la Bande-Annonce semblait meilleure.

- Forcément, elle est là pour vendre.

Le poisson se décida alors à regarder l'humain, et le détailla de la tête au pieds en quelques secondes. En réalité, son regard n'atteignit pas les pieds, et s'arrêta au niveau du bassin du Capitaine. Ses yeux ronds s'étaient totalement exorbités face au... "spectacle". Et lorsque l'agent de Torchwood s'en rendit compte, il lui tendit la main, pris son meilleur sourire, et lança:

- Capitaine Jack Harkness!

- Arrêtez de flirter, lança un homme derrière lui.

Même s'il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix, Jack ne connaissait que trop bien le message. Il se retourna, sans oublier de refermer son pantalon, et aperçut un homme: plutôt grand, habillé de blanc et de noir, surmonté de longs cheveux noirs décoiffés... Derrière lui se trouvait quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait comme un rectangle qui se découpait dans la réalité, au milieu de nulle part, et qui semblait être la porte d'un petit univers gris illuminé d'une lumière bleue, au centre duquel trônait une console hexagonale.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Jack.

- Docteur?

- D'après vous, abruti! répondit l'homme en riant.

- Euh... je dérange? demanda le Blowfish.

- Oui! lâcha le Seigneur du Temps. Sortez d'ici immédiatement, nous devons être seuls.

- Les fangirls... soupira Harkness à l'alien. On se reverra plus tard!

Et après avoir lancé un clin d'œil dont il avait le secret, et une fois que le Blowfish eut quitté la pièce, il continua:

- Bon, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? Si c'est juste pour la nuit, ça me pose pas de problème, tant que vous me ramenez dans le coin à l'heure, mais...

- Jack, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons un grave problème, peut-être même plus grave que je ne le pense moi-même.

- Vous vous fourrez toujours dans les pires situations, hein? Là-dessus vous n'avez pas changé. Parce que le reste...

- Comment ça le reste?

- Ben si ça c'est votre coiffure, et ça c'est la déco' du TARDIS... notait-il en pointant les cheveux et la porte de la cabine camouflée. Ben, c'était mieux avant, quoi. Où sont passé les colonnes de corail et la carrosserie de cabine bleue?

- Mais fermez-là! »

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 1  
><strong>

**.**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

La cabine arriva comme par magie, clignotant et lançant son souffle mécanique à travers la rue presque déserte. Lorsque les trois voyageurs temporels en sortirent, ils furent d'abord frappés par la grande chaleur du lieu. En même temps, peut-être fallait-il préciser que leur dernier voyage les avait amenés au milieu d'une planète gelée...

« Où est-on? demanda Clara.

- Vous allez bien vite le savoir, coupa le Docteur. Suivez-moi, je crois que c'est par là.

Le groupe s'engagea dans la rue étroite, délimitée par des immeubles de quelques étages seulement, aux fenêtres sans vitres, et faits de matériaux assez simples. Rien de moderne, de futuriste, et même rien qui ne s'approchait des barres d'immeubles des années 1970 ou des maisons médiévales. Entre les pavés du sol, on pouvait voir des liquides plus ou moins visqueux et colorés glisser vers le coté opposé de la marche du groupe, la rue étant en pente légère. Des odeurs nauséabondes sortaient de ces fluides, qui coulaient aussi par des espèces de gouttières creusées dans le sol, sur les cotés de la voie.

- Ce sont les déchets des habitants des immeubles, expliqua le Docteur. Ils lâchent tout depuis la fenêtre, et ça atterrit dans ces caniveaux sur les cotés. Bien sûr, la vitesse de chute fait que ça éclabousse un peu sur le coté, mais bon, c'est pas bien méchant.

- Ces gens n'ont pas d'égouts? Mais on est à quelle époque, bon sang? s'insurgeait Clara.

- Au LXIème siècle... Mais nous sommes très éloignés de la Terre.

La marche continua, et le groupe tourna dans quelques rues, toutes plus grandes que les précédents, pour finalement arriver sur l'équivalent d'une avenue assez fréquentée, et déboucher sur une grande place marchande.

- Bienvenue sur Rémox! s'exclama le Docteur. Planète antique, certes, mais à la civilisation extrêmement avancée pour des antiques. Leur compréhension de l'astronomie, notamment, ainsi que de l'anatomie et d'autres sciences du genre est sans égale ou presque dans les civilisations équivalentes dans l'univers, et bien au-dessus de celle des Romains, Grecs et autres Égyptiens!

Le Docteur parlait avec passion. Mais ses compagnons étaient encore plus fascinés. La place, rectangulaire, située vraisemblablement au sommet d'une colline, était magnifique, remplie d'odeurs diverses et variées, de couleurs, d'œuvre d'art. L'endroit était encadré par de longues arcades qui courraient sous les immeubles, soutenus par des minces colonnes taillées à la perfection, qui représentaient toutes des animaux marins qui ressemblaient à des dauphins ou à des poissons. La place en elle même était faite de pavés tous difformes, mais qui se complétaient presque parfaitement, comme un énorme puzzle d'art moderne. Le lieu était rempli d'étals de bois, abrités du large soleil de Rémox par des textiles bleus, rouges, blancs, verts. Tous abritaient des hommes ou des femmes, qui vendaient l'incroyable aux passants: ici, on voyait des vaisselles en argent ou en verre, là on admirait des étoffes diaprées, ici encore on s'émerveillait face à la beauté de statuettes taillées dans le rubis ou le saphir. Les pièces d'or brillaient sous les rayons de l'étoile qui emplissait le ciel, au fur et à mesure des échanges qui se faisaient. Certains troquaient, d'autres payaient. Il y avait aussi des voleurs, mais l'œil vigilant des vendeurs était légendaire.

Le Docteur s'approcha d'un de ces hommes. C'était une personne de grande taille, aux cheveux grisonnants, qui vendait des choses assez diverses, mais qui tournaient surtout autour de l'art ou du jeu: des statuettes-pions, des dés à 7 faces, des sabliers de cristal, des espèces de parchemins particulièrement lisses et élégants, ainsi que des gravures, mosaïques et vaisselles décoratives.

- Bonjour, monsieur! s'exclama le vendeur. Vous cherchez quelque chose? Je possède de magnifiques dés en os de Loyoyvran, ainsi que des...

- En fait je chercherais plutôt un lieu ou dormir avec mes deux esclaves, ainsi qu'un guide pour visiter la ville.

- Comment ça vos deux... s'insurgea Clara.

- On se tait! coupa le Docteur.

- Écoutez, monsieur, vous avez deux esclaves, je pense que vous pouvez vous payer quelques nuits dans des auberges très réputées... sifflait le marchand.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous héberger?

- Pardon? Non mais de quel droit me demandez-vous cela? L'hospitalité à Rémoxia est peut-être légendaire, mais elle ne s'offre pas au premier venu! De plus, vous avez l'argent pour...

- Et si je vous offrais quelque chose d'inédit?

- Pardon?

Le Docteur sortit alors un paquet de cartes terrien de sa veste, et le tendit au marchand. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, l'examina avec des yeux d'experts, et le posa sur son étal.

- Et bien... Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Un paquet de cartes organisé en quatre groupes, et non pas trois ou cinq, avec ces figures d'un style vraiment très particulier... D'où vient donc ce jeu?

- Oh, de loin. Comme nous. Nous qui ne connaissons pas la ville, et qui avons besoin d'un guide et d'un toit... murmurait innocemment le Docteur.

- Vous avez une haute estime pour vos esclaves, je trouve... Ils sont bizarrement habillés, surtout votre gigolo, là. Vous voulez qu'ils visitent avec vous?

- Oui, j'y tiens. Donc, si vous acceptez de nous héberger et de nous trouver un guide, le paquet est à vous.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur, l'affaire est conclue. Je connais des scribes et graveurs qui payeraient des sommes faramineuses pour un objet aussi exotique, pour le reproduire! Cependant, pourrais-je au moins savoir qui aura l'honneur d'être hébergé sous le toit du grand marchand Crucien?

- Le Docteur, et ses esclaves: Jonas, qui soi-dit-en-passant n'est pas un prostitué, et Clara. **»**

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le lendemain fut un jour des plus touristiques pour le Docteur et ses "esclaves", ce qui ne manquait pas de leur rappeler avec nostalgie leur tournée olympique. Jonas et Clara avaient été rhabillés de façon à correspondre un peu plus aux standards de l'époque. Jonas était habillé d'une simple tunique brune et d'un pantalon fait d'un tissu qui ne semblait pas très fiable, tandis que Clara se trouvait affublé d'une sorte de robe, brune aussi, un tout petit peu trop grande pour elle. Le Docteur, par son statut de riche privilégié, avait réussi à garder ses vêtements, qui de toute façon étaient assez passe-partout.

Les trois voyageurs temporels étaient guidés par Élémohn, un esclave d'une trentaine d'année, qui appartenait à Crucien, le marchand qui les hébergeait, et qui connaissait grandement la ville. C'était une personne svelte, presque maigrichonne, au visage un peu creusé, sans pour autant laisser paraître qu'il se nourrissait dans les restes de ses maîtres. Sa peau, tannée et bronzée par l'étoile de Rémox, semblait parfois un peu fripée sur les bords, mais il ne semblait pas trop vieillissant pour autant: ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas en train de devenir gris.

La ville, Rémoxia, était la capitale d'un grand empire colonial et de nombreuses provinces, une civilisation qui, en quelques siècles avait conquis un territoire qui, au dire des plus grands scientifiques de cette nation, représentait presque le quart de la planète, et qui s'étendait sur les trois continents connus de ces scientifiques. On parlait de la Grande République Rémoxaine, qui allait des Mers Gelées du Nord au Grand Désert, et des Îles Presque Noyées aux Forêts Impénétrables, séparées par l'Océan Traversé, qui portait ce nom depuis que les expéditions rémoxaines avaient traversé les presque 2500 km qui séparaient la côte de leur continent d'origine et celle de leurs actuelles colonies.

Tout cela passionnait le Docteur, qui n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de cette planète. Clara était tout aussi émerveillée. Mais dans le cas de Jonas, c'était difficilement descriptible. Chaque seconde passée sur cette planète était pour lui un plaisir exquis. Par ses nouveaux vêtements, par son "statut" d'esclave que le Docteur avait imposé, prétextant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour se fondre dans l'endroit. Et Jonas se sentait vraiment vivre dans une sorte d'antiquité: les temples, les galeries, les places, les rues, les établissements sportifs et les bains publics, tout ça était incroyable pour lui. Sa planète, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait vécu une période "antique", mais l'arrivée de la Dictature, plusieurs siècles plus tard, avait vu la destruction de nombreuses archives et livres. Les rares exemplaires d'ouvrages possédant des informations crédibles et réelles sur cette époque n'avaient pu être recopiés et réédités qu'après la chute d'Honorius Prog, et Jonas n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en consulter, vu son départ rapide. Ce qui se trouvait être une légende de son enfance, cette connaissance confuse qui ne se transmettait que par la parole, et qu'un petit village comme Krumwen, où était né le jeune homme, ne pouvait connaître, il la vivait. Et sa curiosité était sans fin, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, Élémohn suppliait presque le Docteur pour qu'il oblige parfois son esclave à se taire.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La main, aux doigts ornés d'ongles parfaitement taillés, pianota sur un clavier, et se rapprocha ensuite de l'oreille de sa propriétaire, pour activer une petite oreillette. La femme attendit quelque secondes, puis une voix métallique se fit entendre, une voix qui semblait sans nul doute être celle d'un robot.

« _Le vaisseau est en place. Les systèmes de transmat sont fonctionnels. L'unité est prête pour la Cérémonie._

_- Parfait_, répondit une autre voix robotique dans l'interphone, un peu plus grave.

_- Il y a cependant un problème, Leader. Nos observations orbitales nous ont mené à une conclusion dangereuse pour la survie de la Divine Égalité._

_-Quelle conclusion? Quelles observations avez-vous faîtes?_

_- Une cabine téléphonique bleue a été observée dans une rue de la Capitale Rémoxia. Les probabilités pour qu'il s'agisse du Docteur ont été estimées à 83,782%._

_- L'empereur a laissé des instructions claires. Si le Docteur nous découvre, l'opération globale peut être compromise._

_- Nous devons donc l'éliminer?_

_- Non. Les instructions prévoient une capture du Docteur. L'empereur voit en lui un avantage, s'il est bien utilisé. Cependant, ne faîtes rien: nous estimons que si la Cérémonie se passe comme prévu, il y a 84,12% de chances pour que le Docteur vous poursuive de lui-même. L'empereur compte bien entendu sur votre efficacité dans sa capture. Terminé._

La femme désactiva son oreillette, la posa à coté du clavier qui se trouvait face à elle, et dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

_- _Intéressant. Docteur, je crois que nous allons nous retrouver, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Temple de l'Égalité ressemblait au TARDIS... Tout d'abord, il était bleu. Partout ou presque, on trouvait le bleu: sur les larges colonnes de l'entrée, sur les plus fines qui soutenaient le plafond de l'intérieur, sur les murs, sur les sols, sur les voutes et les toits, et même les dorures, pensait le Docteur. Mais surtout, l'endroit donnait une étrange sensation de dimension relative, ou, pour les non-habitués au jargon, donnait l'effet "plus grand à l'intérieur".

En réalité, le Temple était parfaitement proportionné, et l'intérieur s'imbriquait parfaitement dans l'extérieur. Mais les architectes Remoxains étaient des professionnels, bien plus avancés que les romains et grecs, et l'intérieur, par un habile jeu de miroir invisibles au premier coup d'œil, de colonnes bien placées et de trompe-l'œil, semblait bien plus large et long que la structure ne l'était vraiment.

La présence de plusieurs centaines de personnes agenouillées dans ce qui semblait être la nef du bâtiment pouvait aussi y être pour quelque chose. Les riches marchands de la capitale s'étaient réunis pour, disait Crucien, la "Grande Cérémonie de l'Ascension", à laquelle l'hôte du Docteur participait.

Le culte Rémoxain se basait sur l'égalité. Leur société, en elle-même, était loin d'être égalitaire, et la simple existence d'esclaves et de citoyens pouvait sembler en totale contradiction avec les croyances des habitants. Mais la réalité était plus complexe. Pour les Rémoxains, l'égalité était un droit divin, détenu par les Égaux, des créatures dîtes "faîtes de Plomb et répudiant l'Or". Les habitants ne croyaient pas en un dieu, ni en plusieurs. Ils croyaient juste en ces créatures plus mythologiques que divines, finalement. Là où dans certaines civilisations sur Terre, on croyait au paradis et à l'enfer, les Rémoxains croyaient eux à la Divine Égalité, accessible après la mort: un monde où personne ne dirige, où tout le monde vaut autant que tout le monde, la société la plus parfaite de l'univers.

« Cependant, les Égaux viennent parfois chercher eux-même des gens, murmurait Élémohn.

Les voyageurs temporels et leur guide se trouvaient derrière les colonnes qui délimitaient les zones de cérémonies des zones d'observations, dans le Temple, au beau milieu d'une foule venue pour assister à la Cérémonie, et qui admirait les centaines de marchands, habillés de façon très simple, qui psalmodiaient dans leur langue, le Rox, au milieu du bâtiment bleu.

- Je veux pas offenser les gens de cette planète, chuchotait Jonas au Docteur, mais comment des créatures mythologiques peuvent-elles exister et venir chercher des gens ici?

- D'un coté, ces créatures pourraient exister... remarqua Clara.

- Si quelqu'un les a déjà vus, alors il y a des chances pour que ces Égaux existent. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient des pouvoirs mythologiques, expliqua le Docteur, toujours à voix basse.

-Alors qui sont-ils? souffla Jonas. Des aliens?

- Possible. Une civilisation supérieure, de niveau interplanétaire, peut facilement berner une planète comme Rémox, aussi intelligente soit la civilisation qui y habite.

- Mais pourquoi faire ça?

- Ah, ça c'est quelque chose qui ne demande qu'à être découvert.

- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda leur guide, qui n'avait pas compris les chuchottements.

- On se demandait juste comment la Cérémonie allait se passer, mentit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Oh, je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de ces cérémonies, mais je m'en souviens quand même. Vous voyez le mur, au fond de cette pièce? Derrière, il y a le sanctuaire du Temple. Les Égaux arrivent dans le Sanctuaire grâce à leurs pouvoirs, se rendent dans la salle principale, choisissent cinq élus, et les ramènent avec eux dans le Sanctuaire.

- Et après?

- Et bien, après, il y a l'Ascension, et les élus deviennent eux aussi des Égaux.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il?

- Personne ne le sait, voyons! Les élus ne sont jamais revenus, ils deviennent Égaux et vivent entre eux dans des mondes dont l'existence dépasse notre compréhension. Et puis ce sont des secrets extr...

Un son de cloche coupa l'esclave dans ses murmures. Un son qui ressemblait fortement à la cloche du cloître du TARDIS. Un homme en large toge blanche se leva et imposa le silence.

- La Cloche du Sanctuaire sonne sur Rémoxia! La Cérémonie va commencer! annonçait-il. Les Égaux arrivent!

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des pas lourds, mais d'une régularité irréprochable, étouffés par l'épais mur qui séparait les deux parties du temple. Sur ce mur, la large dalle de marbre cyan qui servait de porte commença à se soulever lentement, par un habile jeu de poulies et de cordes camouflées. Et derrière le rectangle minéral, deux silhouettes se dessinaient dans la lumière qui s'échappait du sanctuaire. Deux épaisses jambes de métal, puis un torse d'argent, bombé, surmonté d'un visage métallique dont la bouche ne consistait qu'en une fente noire, tandis que les yeux n'étaient que deux trous circulaires et obscurs, et ce crane se trouvait être encadré par deux épaisses tiges de métals pliées en demi-rectangle, partant de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une zone située en-dessous d'oreilles absentes, et qui se rejoignaient au-dessus du front argenté de la créature.

Clara poussa un léger cri de surprise, qui se perdit dans ceux des observateurs de la cérémonie, toujours impressionnés par ces rares apparitions. Mais elle, elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, et elle était tétanisée en voyant ces êtres cyborgs marcher d'un pas assuré au milieu des fidèles agenouillés, avec ce bruit de vérin hydraulique, qui avait du inspirer la peur dans des milliers de mondes, alors qu'ici il était admiré et sûrement aimé.

- Des Cybermen, s'étouffa-t-elle. Docteur, ce sont des Cybermen!

- De quoi? hoqueta Jonas. C'est quoi des Cybermen?

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux! coupa le Seigneur du Temps, légèrement blême. Bon sang, si ce sont eux les Égaux, alors le sort des "élus" n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre! Et Crucien est dans les choix possibles! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, Élémohn?

- Voyons, Docteur, il faut se taire et...

- Tout le monde murmure, pauvre idiot! Alors expliquez-moi!

- Il y a quatre jours, le prêtre a annoncé que les Égaux offriraient l'Ascension, seulement à des marchands. Maître Crucien a fait le choix de participer à la cérémonie. La dernière fois que les Égaux ont souhaité être rejoints par des marchands, c'était il y a 14 mois, et maître Crucien était en voyage...

- Espérons qu'il ne soit pas choisi, alors... murmura le Docteur. Pour l'instant, on reste là, Clara, je ne veux pas que les Cybermen nous découvrent tout de suite. Dès que la cérémonie est terminée, on enquête et...

- Loués soient les égaux! murmura Élémohn. Mon maître va les rejoindre!

- QUOI?

En effet, Crucien s'était relevé, face à un des deux Cyberman, qui lui fit signe de se diriger vers le Sanctuaire. Le marchand se tourna vers ses hôtes, leur lançant un grand sourire, auquel son esclave répondit par un sourire encore plus grand, ce qui horrifiait grandement Clara et le Docteur.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Qui sont ces "Cybermen"? insistait Jonas.

- J'expliquerai plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il est presque sûr que Crucien va subir une Cyberconversion, ou une Mise à Jour, au choix...

- Laissez-moi deviner... C'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver?

- Non.

- Alors on doit empêcher tout ça! cria le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici à discuter?

Le Docteur soupira en voyant un Jonas aussi déterminé, alors qu'il n'avait pas même conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Mais il avait raison. Le Docteur poussa les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, et sauta les deux marches qui séparaient la zone d'observation de la zone de cérémonie, suivi par ses deux compagnons, et par Élémohn, qui le faisait plus pour défendre son maître des voyageurs temporels que des Égaux.

Alors que ce beau monde courait au milieu des marchands encore agenouillés et déçus, les cinq élus finissaient d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire, suivis par le Cyberman encore présent dans la salle de cérémonie. Il fut averti par les cris des non-choisis, des observateurs et de l'esclave de Crucien, et se retourna pour voir le Docteur brandir son tournevis, suivi par Clara et Jonas, aux visages déterminés, eux-mêmes poursuivis par Élémohn, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ces étrangers empêcher l'ascension de son maître. L'homme de fer comprit rapidement que l'homme tenant un appareil sonique circulaire émettant une lumière verte était le Seigneur du Temps le plus honni des Cybermen, si tant est qu'ils puissent ressentir la haine. Il s'arrêta donc juste devant l'entrée du Sanctuaire, et tendit son bras en direction de la petite troupe.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS! cria le Docteur.

Un rayon rouge sortit d'un canon très bien camouflé dans l'épais bras du Cyborg, frôla le dos des voyageurs temporels, et la tunique d'Élémohn qui n'avait pas écouté le Seigneur du Temps, pour finir dans une colonne qui se fissura sous le choc.

Le Cyberman rabattit son bras contre son tronc, et rentra dans le Sancturaire, tandis que la dalle marbrée dans le mur redescendait assez rapidement pour condamner la pièce.

- Courez! Il faut rentrer là-dedans! s'exclama le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps sauta au-dessus de quelques hommes et femmes agenouillés, suivi de près par ses compagnons et par l'esclave, et rentra à toute vitesse dans le Sanctuaire en se baissant grandement, tout comme Clara et Jonas. Élémohn, lui, fit une roulade en urgence pour pouvoir passer dans l'espace de plus en plus mince qui séparait le sol de la dalle, qui acheva sa descente quelques secondes plus tard.

Le Sanctuaire était vide, si on exceptait la décoration: trois statues métalliques de Cybermen, quatre fois plus grandes que les originaux, chacune collée au milieu d'un des trois murs en contact avec l'extérieur. Et au milieu, une sorte de cercle fait d'un tube argenté de quelques centimètres de diamètre, qui formait une boucle, collé au sol bleu.

- Ils se sont téléportés! devina Jonas.

- Bien vu! admit le Seigneur du Temps en se dirigeant vers le cercle, tournevis à la main. Il s'agit, sans erreur possible, d'un système de Transmat. Et avec un peu de chance, on peut le réactiver. Et on dirait qu'il s'agit d'un Transmat évolué, celui-là.

- Ce qui veux dire?

- Ce qui veux dire, Clara, que l'on a pas besoin d'un autre Transmat à l'endroit où l'on souhaite se rendre. Il peut nous téléporter à peu près où on veut, dans un rayon raisonnable, bien sûr.

En disant cela, le Seigneur du Temps analysait le rebord du cercle avec son tournevis, puis regarda celui-ci, consultant les informations qu'il réussissait à lui donner... Ensuite, il activa quelques fonctionnalités sur son appareil, et l'activa sur plusieurs parties du tube, qui commença à vibrer légèrement, faisant presque écho aux bourdonnements du tournevis.

- Bon, il va falloir les retrouver, et je pense qu'ils sont quelque part en orbite, mais la mémoire du Transmat est trop bien protégée. Il va me falloir une aide du TARDIS pour localiser le vaisseau et trouver où se téléporter exactement. Jonas, passez-moi votre clef, que je le contacte, expliqua le Docteur en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme.

- Ma quoi?

- Votre clef. Celle du TARDIS.

- Mais j'en ai pas... Pourquoi je devrais en avoir une?

- Comment ça, vous n'en avez pas? Je ne vous en ai pas donné?

- Non...

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva lentement, lançant un regard curieux vers le vide, murmurant qu'en effet, il n'avait pas donné de clef au jeune homme. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes, mais semblait bien plus long aux yeux de Clara et du Docteur, et le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce ne fut brisé que par une remarque d'Élémohn, légèrement en colère:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ils ont disparu, les Cybermen et leurs victimes. Téléportés, expliqua Clara.

- Ce sont les pouvoirs des Égaux, ils peuvent apparaître et disparaître à leur guise! Et vous lez avez provoqué, Docteur, ils ont voulu nous briser comme ils ont brisé la colonne et...

- Taisez-vous! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à ces mythes, vous qui vivez dans une civilisation aussi avancée, et qui êtes vous-même assez intelligent, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre?

- Bien sûr que si, j'y crois, comme tout le monde ici! Pourquoi devrions-nous en douter, Docteur? Vous les avez vu de vos propres yeux! Les Égaux existent, ils peuvent disparaître et réapparaître à volonté, et sont capables de détruire la pierre, et bien plus encore! Vous l'avez vu!

- Il marque un point, Docteur... remarqua Jonas.

- Mais nous savons, enfin, pas vous Jonas, que ce ne sont pas des Égaux ou des créatures mythologiques! Ce sont des Cybermen, des cyborgs qui ne ressentent plus aucune émotion! Et ils ne veulent aucun bien à votre maître. Donc, nous allons aller le sauver des griffes de ces bonshommes, découvrir pourquoi ils exploitent votre planète de cette façon, et ensuite...

- Ensuite? interrogea Jonas.

- On avisera. Comme toujours. Bon, je vais utiliser ma propre clef...

Le Docteur sortit sa clef d'une poche interne de sa veste noire, et pointa son tournevis vers l'objet. Quelques secondes plus tard, la clef s'illumina. Le Seigneur du Temps était grandement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Après un moment qui semblait bien trop long, il repris son tournevis, le régla de façon à interagir avec le Transmat, et enfin, le pointa vers le tube métallique, en l'activant.

- Bien, tout le monde dans le cercle du Transmat. Même vous, Élémohn, sauf si vous souhaitez que l'on vous retrouve dans le Sanctuaire sacré de l'Égalité, ou quelque soit son nom...

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... grogna le Rémoxain. Et puis, je dois toujours vous accompagner, en théorie, non?

- Et oui, allez, venez! s'impatientait Clara. »

Une fois que l'esclave eut sauté à l'intérieur du cercle, le Docteur tendit son tournevis vers le bas, et l'activa, ce qui eut pour effet d'activer le système. Le tube vibra, et quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans le sanctuaire disparurent.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« _Vous!_ ordonna le Cyberman.

- Moi? s'étonna Crucien.

Les 5 élus étaient eux aussi rentré dans le cercle, et avaient disparu pour réapparaître dans un étrange lieu fait de métal gris et argenté, mais moins brillant que celui qui recouvrait les Cybermen. On les avait fait passer dans plusieurs couloirs, pour finalement les arrêter dans une pièce rectangulaire et sombre qui ouvrait d'un coté sur un corridor, et de l'autre sur une pièce mystérieuse fermée par une porte rouge, où allait se dérouler l'Ascension, selon les cyborgs.

- _Oui. Vous allez subir l'Ascension en premier. _

_- _Oh, c'est un immense honneur pour moi! Je dois entrer par cette porte, c'est ça? demanda le marchand en pointant la porte rouge.

- _Oui,_ expliqua un deuxième Cyberman, alors que la porte métallique coulissait vers la droite. _Entrez, et ne parlez pas. Il est possible que vous ressentiez de la douleur. Rappelez-vous qu'une fois l'Ascension achevée, les Égaux ne connaissent plus la douleur. _

Le riche marchand s'avança lentement vers l'espace laissé par la porte, et entra. Il se trouvait désormais dans une petite pièce, éclairée par une lumière rouge venant d'il ne savait trop où. La porte se referma derrière lui, mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Devant lui se trouvait une plaque de métal particulièrement épaisse, d'où sortaient des boucles qui semblaient être placées de façon à accueillir un humain.

- _Placez-vous sur la plaque de façon à être immobilisé! _ordonna une voix robotique.

Crucien s'exécuta, et les boucles de métal se refermèrent sur ses jambes et ses bras.

- _Maintenant l'Ascension va commencer. Processus de Cyberconversion enclenché! _»

Et alors, un visage de Cyberman se baissa pour observer le marchand, accrochée à un mat métallique et amovible. Et d'autres bras sortirent du plafond, portant des seringues, des scies circulaires et d'autres engins plus ou moins tranchants. Des engins qui commençaient à tourner autour du Rémoxain, et à s'activer. Et à se rapprocher. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de douleur indescriptible déchira l'air, au moment où les premières scies atteignirent la peau de l'élu...


	2. Partie 2

Un flash blanc illumina le couloir du vaisseau, et l'instant d'après, quatre personnes se trouvaient dans le corridor métallique: le Docteur, Clara Oswald, Jonas et Élémohn. À coté d'eux, une large porte faite du même matériau que les murs commençait déjà à devenir la victime de l'appareil bourdonnant du Seigneur du Temps.

« En fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? demanda Élémohn.

- Quelle chose?

- D'après vous, Docteur! Le tube que vous tenez en main.

- Ah, ça? Mon tournevis sonique, répondit sèchement le Seigneur du Temps.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Docteur, ça n'a RIEN d'un tournevis!

- Parce que vous savez à quoi ressemble un tournevis, peut-être?

- Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que Rémox est primitive à ce point? Oui, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, j'ai compris que vous ne veniez pas de notre planète.

- Et vous avez enfin compris que les Égaux ne sont pas des êtres mythologiques? questionna Clara.

- J'avoue avoir des doutes... Je vous suis parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Maître Crucien. Mais si vous mentez, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- On a compris le message! Allez, porte, ouvre-toi! suppliait le Docteur avec un peu d'exagération.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes là à attendre, autant mettre les choses au clair... soupira le Rémoxain en se tournant vers les deux humains. Vous n'êtes pas ses esclaves, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Nous sommes ses compagnons, expliqua Clara.

- De voyage! précisa rapidement Jonas en voyant le visage surpris de l'esclave.

- Et si vous ne venez pas de Rémox, d'où venez-vous?

- Euh... Qatros pour moi, Terre pour Clara et Gallifrey pour le Docteur. D'ailleurs, Docteur, maintenant que j'y pense...

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: la porte s'était ouverte, en lançant un grand bruit de pression hydraulique. La pièce dans laquelle ils allaient rentrer étaient obscure, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème venait des quatre Cybermen présents à l'intérieur, et des 3 humains, que le Docteur, de dos, reconnaissait.

- Ce sont des élus... murmurait-il. Sauf que Crucien ne semble pas...

- _Le Docteur est là! Capturez le Docteur et ses compagnons!_

_- Et tuez l'esclave Rémoxain! Il n'est pas utile aux Égaux. _ajouta un autre Cyberman.

Deux des quatre Cybermen se mirent à courir en leur direction, avec quelques difficultés. Le Docteur comprit rapidement que ces légères difficultés étaient dues à un fait simple: il s'agissait de leur première course. Ces Cybermen étaient nouveaux... Et un de ces deux là était Crucien. Mais il fut très rapidement coupé dans ses pensées par l'activation très sonore d'une alarme d'urgence.

- COUREZ! »

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 2  
><strong>

**.**

Le groupe s'essoufflait, perdu dans l'une des coursives du Cybervaisseau, et les quatre nouvelles cibles des cyborgs s'autorisèrent une courte pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Crucien... Il... il a fait l'Ascension... s'essoufflait Élémohn. C'est un des... Égaux!

- Intelligente déduction... soupira le Docteur. Deux Cybermen et cinq humains quittent la planète. Et dans une zone de CyberConversion, on trouve quatre bonshommes métalliques et trois humains. Le compte est bon, malheureusement...

- Mais il veut me tuer! s'égosilla le Rémoxain. Moi, son esclave!

- Euh, les citoyens n'ont pas le droit de vie et de mort sur leur esclave? s'interrogea Jonas.

- Bien sûr que non! Sauf dans des circonstances vraiment très exceptionnelles, bien sûr, mais Maître Crucien me considère presque comme son fils, de même que chacun de ses esclaves! Et puis ça fait presque deux siècles que l'on a obtenu leurs droits fondamentaux. Nous sommes de la même espèce que les hommes libres, vous savez!

- Quand je vous disais que cette civilisation est fantastique... lança Jonas en souriant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les droits ont évolué?

- Ce n'est pas VRAIMENT le moment, Jonas! coupa le Docteur. Bon, on a à peu près, réussi à les semer. Maintenant, il faut aller à la passerelle du vaisseau.

- QUOI? Mais on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup! s'exclama Clara.

- Conséquences secondaires et problème collatéral, quoiqu'on peut l'éviter. Mon but n'est pas de me faire capturer, mais de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Les Cybermen n'ont pas l'habitude d'exploiter une planète de cette façon: se faire passer pour des dieux, faire des conversions en si petit nombre... On dirait un mauvais remake de Stargate. De plus, une planète comme Rémox est trop primitive pour eux, sans vouloir vous offenser, Élémohn. Les humains qui y vivent, bien qu'étant intelligents, ne peuvent pas faire de très bons Cybermen.

- Mais peut-être que ces Égaux sont différents de ceux que vous connaissez, Docteur.

- Ce sont des Cybermen, Élémohn! Pas des Égaux. Il faut que vous vous sortiez ça de la tête. Ce ne sont pas des dieux. Et puis, même si ces Cybermen sont différents, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils puisent par petites touches dans un peuple au lieu de le convertir dans sa totalité.

- Élémohn, dîtes-moi... lança Jonas avec curiosité. À quelle fréquence les Cérémonies ont-elles lieu?

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment, Jonas! coupa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Si, au contraire, Docteur. Si on précise la façon dont ils... "convertissent" Rémox, alors on pourrait commencer à comprendre. Donc, quelle fréquence?

- Il n'y en a pas... Les prêtres des villes annoncent les cérémonies avec quelques jours d'avance. Celles de l'Ascension n'ont pas de dates précises. Ce sont les Égaux qui décident, et qui choisissent dans quelle ville la cérémonie aura lieu, combien il y aura d'élus et quelle catégorie de la population sera choisie: esclaves, marchands, soldats, artisans...etc.

- Donc il n'y a aucune fréquence... Peut-être que les Cybermen viennent "puiser" ici selon leur besoins... murmurait le Docteur.

Les bruits de pas si reconnaissables des Cybermen s'approchaient de plus en plus, et les quatre fugitifs se remirent à courir, tournant dans un couloir à gauche, puis à droite, et empruntant un escalier pour tourner encore une fois à droite, puis à droite, pour finir par virer vers la gauche et atterrir sur...

- Un cul-de-sac! hoqueta Clara.

- _Ne bougez pas!_ ordonna un Cyberman derrière eux. _Retournez-vous!_

- Difficile de se retourner si l'on ne doit pas bouger... grogna le Docteur.

- _Exécutez le deuxième ordre en premier._

_- _Quel sens des priorités...

Cependant, les trois humains et le Seigneur du Temps obtempérèrent, et découvrirent qu'un seul cyborg se trouvait derrière eux. Un Cyberman qui tendait son bras vers Élémohn, prêt à exécuter l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Une légère vibration se fit entendre derrière l'être de métal, mais il ne la remarqua pas, ou alors il l'ignora, puisque la vibration ne se fit entendre qu'une seconde ou deux. Ou peut-être n'eut-il pas le temps de réagir à ce son, étant donné la balle qui perça son dos et entra dans sa carapace de métal. La détonation surprit le Docteur, qui sursauta, et vit le cyborg atteint de spasmes qui lâchait des sons et commençait à s'écrouler. Et derrière lui, une femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, en tenue décontractée et un pistolet tendu vers le groupe lança:

- Salut, mon p'tit cœur!

River Song appuya son pied sur le Cyberman encore atteint de spasmes, et souffla sur l'extrémité de son canon, pour chasser la fumée du tir, qui était déjà partie depuis longtemps.

- River? s'étonna Clara. Mais vous...

- N'allez pas plus loin, jeune fille! coupa la femme. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure.

- Et surtout, rien ne nous dit que cette jeune femme est bien River Song... murmura le Docteur.

- Toujours aussi prévoyant, Docteur. Mais qui d'autre te sauverait la vie en apparaissant de nulle part, en abattant un Cyberman dans le dos avec un pistolet, et en achevant le tout sur un "Salut mon p'tit cœur"?

- Tu ne m'a jamais vu sous cette apparence, c'est ça le problème.

- Voyons, réfléchis un peu mon chéri. Je sais que le Docteur a atterri sur Rémox, et que tu as suivi les Cybermen jusqu'ici depuis la Cérémonie. Qui d'autre pourrais-tu être? Et puis... tu a beau ne jamais m'avoir vu depuis ta dernière régénération, ce n'est pas réciproque.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- C'est pas l'heure... lança Song avec délectation. Bon, maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faîtes ici, vous quatre!

- Pardon? s'égosilla le Seigneur du Temps. C'est plutôt à toi de nous l'expliquer! Tu es apparue de nulle part, et tu as réussi à paralyser un Cyberman avec un pistolet!

- Pistolet qui tire des munitions au cœur doré, précisa River avec un air mi-outrée, mi amusée. Une mince couche de Ruxium autour d'un cœur en or pur: la couche de protection absorbe toute la chaleur du tir et perce un trou dans la carcasse du Cyberman. Le cœur en or, avec la chaleur et l'impact à l'intérieur du corps cybernétique, est dispersé un peu partout.

- Et les Cybermen sont allergiques à l'or... continua le Docteur en comprenant. Une seule munition réussit à paralyser leur système respiratoire. Et un Cybercerveau, bourré de drogues, d'excitants et stimulé à chaque instant, ça a besoin de beaucoup d'oxygène... Mais ça ne m'explique pas comment tu as réussi à atterrir ici!

- Manipulateur de vortex, répondit simplement la femme en montrant son poignet gauche. Quand on a l'habitude, le mal de tête n'existe presque plus.

- Manipulateur de vortex, hein... Donc tu dois avoir vécu l'histoire de la Pandorica, non?

- Exactement. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà été libérée de prison. Et je t'ai rencontré à... à New-York...

Un petit silence s'abattit dans le cul-de-sac. Le sujet n'était pas le plus amusant de tous, ni pour le Docteur, ni pour River.

- Inutile de parler de ça, River. Pour l'instant, il faut se rendre à la passerelle, pour découvrir...

- Ce que ces Cybermen font ici? Pas besoin de passerelle! lança River avec un air espiègle. J'enquête sur ces bonshommes depuis des mois. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir. Alors venez, vous quatre, et je vous expliquerai tout. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La cabine téléphonique bleue n'avait pas été remarquée, malgré sa proximité avec une des places marchandes de la capitale de Rémoxia. Il fallait dire que depuis la Cérémonie, les gens s'étaient tous enfermés chez eux, pour ceux qui habitaient quelque part, ou s'étaient abrités du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour les autres. Quatre personnes avaient poursuivi les Égaux, avaient osé rentrer dans le Sanctuaire... Toute la ville craignait la colère des créatures de métal, et la nouvelle se diffusait rapidement aux alentours, avec la peur des représailles. Oh, les Rémoxains ne craignaient pas les orages, ils savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de manifestations météorologiques dues à des problèmes de champs électriques, bien qu'ils avaient une connaissance limitée en la matière. Non, la colère des Égaux se manifestait plutôt par d'énormes rochers lancés à toute vitesse sur leur monde...

En réalité, ces météores étaient minuscules, et leur vitesse leur donnait une force impressionnante. Un astéroïde de la taille d'une balle de golf n'aurait eu aucun mal à anéantir un pâté de maison, et les Égaux avaient le pouvoir d'en utiliser de bien plus gros. Une grande ceinture d'astéroïdes orbitait dans le système de Rémox, et toutes les personnes éduquées en avaient conscience...

Puisque tout le monde se cachait, personne ne put voir l'espèce de déchirure dans l'espace-temps qui apparut à quelques mètres de la cabine bleue. Plus qu'une déchirure, c'est une véritable matérialisation du vortex qui jaillit de nulle-part, laissant apparaître quatre personnes agrippées au poignet d'une cinquième, en un souffle crépitant. Et une fois qu'ils furent totalement matérialisés dans cette réalité, en ce moment et en cet endroit, le vortex disparut.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal! grogna Jonas.

- Question d'habitude, sifflota River. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes au bon endroit... Oups...

- Quoi, oups? demanda sèchement le Docteur. Oh... Je vois...

- Il y a un problème? demanda le Qatrosien en se massant la nuque.

- Il fait nuit. Quand nous sommes parti, il faisait jour, c'était le début de l'après-midi...

- Et vu le temps qu'on a passé dans le vaisseau, la nuit n'a pas pu tomber d'un coup... soupira Clara.

- Bon, j'ai du me tromper dans les réglages, c'est tout! se défendit River en pianotant sur son manipulateur de vortex. Ah! Voilà, nous avons atterri sept heures en avant. Il va falloir faire avec. Maintenant expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez ici, vous quatre.

- Je vis ici, moi, je suis de cette planète! se défendit Élémohn.

- Et c'est bien le seul. Nous, on ne faisait que se promener, avec Clara et Jonas. Pure coïncidence, donc. Mais toi? Tu "enquêtes"?

- Oui. J'ai été libérée parce que tu n'avais vraisemblablement jamais existé, selon la plupart des bases de données de l'univers... Donc mon crime n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. Mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe, et Tasha Lem pouvait très bien prouver ton existence, et me faire enfermer à nouveau. Nous avons donc passé un marché, et en échange de ma liberté, j'accomplis quelques "missions" pour elle. Et puisque tu va poser la question, je suis au LXIème siècle et non pas au LIIème parce que ce marché ne prend pas fin. Dès qu'elle a besoin de moi, Tasha peut être assurée que je viendrai. C'est celle de l'époque dans laquelle nous sommes qui m'a contactée pour enquêter sur ces Cybermen.

En entendant tout cela, Jonas, Clara et Élémohn ne cachaient pas leur surprise et leur incompréhension. Le méli-mélo spatio-temporel était un concept toujours très complexe.

- Bon, en imaginant que vous disiez vrai, mademoiselle Song... commença le Qatrosien. D'ailleurs, Mademoiselle ou...?

- Appelez-moi plutôt River, et plus mademoiselle depuis un bout de temps, répondit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil au Docteur, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bon, je disais. Admettons que vous dîtes vrai. Docteur, vous lui faîtes confiance?

- Pas du tout, et c'est amplement suffisant pour la croire.

- Euh... D'accord...

- Bref! coupa Clara. Que font ces Cybermen là-haut? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne prennent pas possession de la planète? Ils sont en trop faible nombre?

- Oh, ça ne risque pas, Clara. Ces Cybermen font partie d'un Empire cyberman surpuissant qui contrôle tout ce coin de l'univers.

- Comment ça? interrogea le Docteur.

- Il n'y a environ un siècle, un Cyberman a pris le contrôle d'une puissante Cyber-flotte, dans cette galaxie. En moins de cent ans, il a réussi à créer un empire immense. Les civilisations avancées de cette galaxie et de six autres ont été écrasées par la force, les autres factions cybermen ont été absorbées ou pulvérisées, et je n'emploie pas le mot à la légère.

- Et les autres civilisations? Les médiévales, les antiques?

- Comme Rémox. Exploitées de la même façon: les Cybermen se font passer pour des dieux. Ces planètes sont des "pouponnières". Lorsqu'ils ont besoin de nouveaux individus, lors des guerres, par exemple, ils puisent dans leurs réserves.

- Des peuples entiers... Sans aucun autre destin que de rejoindre les rangs Cybermen... comprenait Jonas avec tristesse. L'Univers est dégueulasse, parfois.

- Il faut s'y faire... soupira River. De plus, pour des raisons inconnues, ces Cybermen ont déplacé plusieurs étoiles et planètes... Oh et, j'oubliais, Docteur... Grâce aux technologies que Tasha m'a "prêtées", et à celles que j'ai pu obtenir, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans le système de communication des Cybermen. C'est ce qui m'a permis de vous retrouver dans le vaisseau. Mais depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, ils parlent beaucoup de toi, Docteur. Ils te connaissent. Le "Cyberempereur" te connais, il semblerait. Il en sait même beaucoup sur toi et ta façon de penser. Et il veux vous capturer, toi et tes compagnons.

- Bizarre... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps. Je n'ai jamais croisé de Cybermen depuis Trenzalore... À moins que...

Mais le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un flash blanc éclata à coté d'eux, laissant apparaître deux Cybermen venant de transmater à leur coté, bras tendu vers l'avant. River sortit son pistolet, mais une décharge blanche l'atteignit dans l'abdomen, ce qui eut pour effet de la sonner et de la propulser au sol. Son arme sauta dans les airs, et Jonas réussit à la rattraper, alors qu'une deuxième décharge paralysante atteignait Clara.

- Dans le TARDIS, vite! cria le Docteur en faisant tourner sa clef dans la serrure de la cabine. »

Le jeune résistant commença à reculer, mais vit une décharge fondre vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de tirer une balle, qui s'encastra dans le poitrail d'un des deux cyborgs, qui commença à "crier", ou du moins à activer ses hauts-parleurs aléatoirement pour lancer des bruits étranges, et à se "trémousser" dans tout les sens, alors que Jonas tombait au sol, inconscient. Le Cyberman touché commença à tirer des décharges au hasard, non pas blanches et paralysantes, mais rouges et loin d'être inoffensives, alors que son allié atteignait Élémohn de ses salves non-létales.

Le Docteur était le dernier. Il se trouvait déjà dans le TARDIS, mais à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Devait-il s'enfuir, pour revenir "plus tard" pour libérer ses compagnons de voyage, profitant d'un effet de surprise? Ou devait-il plutôt rester avec eux, se rendre, ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur eux et ne pas les abandonner? Il hésita une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir: le Cyberman blessé, qui tirait sans but autour de lui, atteignit le Seigneur du Temps à l'abdomen. Un trou noirci par la chaleur s'esquissait dans sa chemise, et ses organes internes n'étaient vraisemblablement pas indemnes. Il faillit tomber, mais se rattrapa sur les rambardes proches de la double-porte. Devant lui, le Cyberman qui respirait encore semblait "affolé", ou du moins semblait lancer un grand nombre d'ordres et de reproches à son compère. Pour une raison inconnue, ils semblaient vouloir le Docteur vivant. Mais l'intéressé ignorait totalement les paroles du cyborg, et réussit à claquer des doigts, de façon à fermer le TARDIS, pour ensuite se traîner lentement vers la console. Il n'avait plus le choix: il allait devoir laisser ses compagnons de voyages, son guide et son épouse entre les gants métalliques de créatures ne voulant pas que du bien au Seigneur du Temps... Même s'il comptait revenir.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« C'était il y a combien de temps? demanda Jack en effleurant la console de ses doigts.

- Presque un mois. L'atmosphère du TARDIS et le nombre incalculable de boites à pharmacie m'ont permis une guérison rapide et...Ne touchez pas à ça!

Le capitaine retira précipitamment sa main des boutons, et croisa les bras.

- C'est bien gentil, tout ça... Cette River Song, vos compagnons, des Cybermen... Mais pourquoi être venu me chercher?

- Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai besoin d'aide. Pour les libérer, mais aussi pour comprendre comment ce "Cyberempereur" a réussi à prendre le contrôle de plusieurs galaxies en moins d'un siècle...

- Vous savez, j'ai arrêté de jouer à l'Insepecteur Aubergine depuis un bout de temps, indiqua Harkness.

- Aubergine? C'est Poirot, Jack... soupirait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Bon, au-delà de la question du légume, pourquoi être venu me chercher, moi? Vous n'avez pas d'autres "amis" prêts à vous aider?

- Vous êtes le premier à qui j'ai pensé, vous devriez être honoré, répondit sèchement le Docteur. Et puis, si les choses doivent mal tourner, vous êtes le meilleur.

- Ah, d'accord, je vois... comprit amèrement Jack. En clair, vous avez juste besoin d'un type qui n'a aucune chance de mourir de quelque façon que ce soit. Je déteste être utilisé, vous savez!

Le Docteur, qui s'affairait déjà sur les boutons de la console, s'arrêta, et tendit les bras de façon à s'appuyer sur l'hexagone de métal, en soupirant. Puis il tourna la tête, et son regard fatigué croisa celui vexé du capitaine.

- Jamais je ne vous utiliserais comme ça, Jack. Jamais je ne l'ai fait, et jamais je ne le ferais.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi donc, hein?

- Parce que... Parce que ça me fait peur... avoua le Seigneur du Temps à mi-voix. Vous êtes un Bâtard du Temps, comme aurait dit... quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Vous n'avez pas à changer de visage, vous. Et vous ne possédez aucune limite de... "morts". Alors, si vous voulez tout savoir, le Docteur que vous avez croisé à la fin de l'univers, il était autant fasciné que terrorisé. Et celui d'avant aussi, celui qui vous a abandonné. Ils avaient peur de vous, autant parce qu'ils savaient que vous étiez un point fixe qui bouge un peu trop, si je puis dire, que parce que vous leur survivriez... Contrairement aux autres... Ils partent, eux. Toujours. Je le sais bien. J'en ai conscience, après presque 2000 ans de vie, Jack. Je leur survis toujours, et au bout d'un moment, ils le comprennent, et alors ils reprennent leur vie... Vous, vous êtes le seul qui restera, même après moi.

Jack regarda le Seigneur du Temps avec un regard assez interloqué, non pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais un pareil aveu lui semblait étrange.

- Jack, vous ne me connaissez pas encore très bien, mais vous savez pertinemment que je n'étalerais pas l'état de mes pensées à n'importe qui, comme ça. J'ai une énorme confiance en vous, sinon je ne vous en dirais pas autant. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour votre "immortalité" que j'ai besoin de vous, mais parce que vous savez vous battre, vous. Mieux que moi. Et que vous ne pensez pas vraiment comme moi, et j'ai parfois besoin d'avoir un avis différent du mien.

- Bon... Ben... Ouais, de toute façon, je suis monté dans le TARDIS, difficile d'en descendre. Surtout lorsqu'on est en vol.

- Et puis, vous avez une dette envers moi, vous savez?

- Quoi? s'exclama Jack.

- Si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était dans un bar. Je vous ai laissé un papier, et je vous ai aidé à trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, et plus si affinités! Je vous ai aidé, vous devez faire de même! »

Le Capitaine Harkness lança un sourire espiègle en entendant l'argument du Docteur, qui lui-même pouffait de rire. Et d'un coup, le sombre TARDIS semblait bien plus accueillant.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

La chambre qui accueillait les quatre prisonniers était bien plus sympathique qu'une cellule. Certes, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres sur les murs nus de la pièce, mais le petit lustre qui pendait au plafond, trop haut pour que quiconque l'atteigne, éclairait très bien la pièce. Clara et Élémohn étaient couchés, chacun sur un lit plutôt confortable et loin d'être repoussants. Quant à River et Jonas, ils discutaient à voix basses, assis en tailleur sur un des deux autres lit, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Vous avez une idée du temps que ça va prendre pour qu'ils se réveillent? demandait le jeune homme.

- Nous avons repris conscience assez rapidement, nous. Personnellement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis sonnée, alors que cet homme, là, originaire de Rémox...

- Il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est ça? Et ça ne me surprendrais pas que Clara ne l'aie pas non plus...

- C'est un peu ça. Mais vous aussi, Jonas, vous vous êtes réveillé assez vite. Vous...

- Oh, j'ai fait la guerre... admit le Qatrosien avec un peu de difficultés. Enfin, la guérilla, plutôt. Sur ma planète, Qatros, le pouvoir était entre les mains d'un dictateur. Le Docteur est arrivé avec son TARDIS, par accident. Et il nous a libérés...

- C'est ce qu'il fait souvent, mais vous avez du vous en rendre compte. C'est un homme fantastique. Bien sûr, il a ses défauts, et... entre vous et moi, Jonas...

Elle se pencha vers le résistant, qui fit de même, et lui murmura:

- Celui-ci plus que les autres.

- Oui, ça aussi, j'avais cru comprendre. Vous en avez rencontré plusieurs?

- Oh, j'en ai rencontré certains, oui. Et je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui. Je voyage aussi dans le temps, grâce au manipulateur de vortex. Et donc, parfois... on se croise. Mais pas toujours dans le bon ordre.

- Il y a eu de meilleurs Docteurs, vous dîtes?

- Oh, oui... C'est triste à dire. J'en ai presque honte, en fait. Mais pour tout dire, Jonas... Celui qui a précédé celui que vous connaissez, il était différent. Tellement plus enfantin, puéril... Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il y avait celui d'avant. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais de ce que je sais de lui, c'était un homme formidable et fantastique. Il avait ses mauvais cotés, et certains avaient une peur terrible de lui. Mais on raconte aussi qu'il a épargné certains de ses pires ennemis, plutôt que de les tuer. Qu'il refusait de porter une arme quelconque... Il y en avait un qui portait un céleri sur lui... Un autre avait un visage bien plus vieux, et était un parfait gentleman, très cultivé, très curieux de tout...

- Vous aviez mentionné New-York... se souvint le jeune homme. J'en avais entendu parler. C'est une ville américaine, non? Clara voulait y aller avant d'aller aux Jeux Olympiques de l'Espace, je m'en souviens. Mais le Docteur refusait.

- C'est compréhensible... Il a perdu des êtres chers, là-bas. Qui l'accompagnaient dans ses voyages. Des gens très importants pour lui, et aussi pour moi. Les Anges Pleureurs les ont... Mieux vaut ne pas s'engager sur ce sujet avec lui.

- Dîtes, vous connaissez le Docteur, et vous voyagez dans le temps, comme lui. Donc vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, vous aussi? demanda le jeune homme pour changer maladroitement de sujet.

- En partie... C'est assez compliqué, en fait.

- Vous ne venez pas de Gallifrey, donc. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense... Je voulais demander au Docteur, dans le vaisseau, mais on était pressé. La question m'était revenue à l'esprit... Un jour, on a atterri sur Gallifrey, commença à expliquer Jonas. Enfin, ce n'était pas Gallifrey, c'était un clone... C'est compliqué, mais pour tout dire, au début, le Docteur n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il disait que c'était impossible que l'on y soit arrivé. Pourquoi était-ce impossible?

River regarda le garçon dans les yeux, avec un regard presque désolé. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu, le Docteur ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté. Mais elle avait étudié le Docteur, toute sa vie, dans le but de le tuer. Le Silence lui avait appris ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'avait fait le Docteur qui Abandonna son Nom. Le Docteur de la Guerre. Cependant, une personne connaissait la vérité, dans cette pièce, sur les terribles évènements du Dernier Jour, mais encore sonnée, elle était incapable de prévenir River de son erreur.

- Vous connaissez les Daleks?

- Oui... On en a croisé, après nos voyages olympiques. Enfin, il n'y en avait que deux, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

- Il y a eu une guerre. Une guerre terrible. La plus grande de toute les guerres. La Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Les puissances temporelles, avec à leur tête Gallifrey et les Seigneurs du Temps, ont affronté l'incroyable Empire Dalek. Un affrontement où le temps lui-même était une arme. Les Daleks ont anéanti les puissances temporelles, et seule restait Gallifrey, où tous les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient repliés. La planète était assiégée par des milliers et des millions de vaisseaux Daleks: toute la flotte, toute l'espèce était réunie en orbite autour de la planète. Durant toute la guerre, qui fut longue, très longue, des crimes sans noms ont été accomplis... murmurait-elle. Mais le pire... Tout cela menaçait la réalité elle-même. Des planètes entières furent brûlées et ravagées, des planètes parfois innocentes, et les Seigneurs du Temps ne valaient parfois pas mieux que les Daleks. Le temps lui-même devenait une arme, menaçant tout notre Univers.

- Le Docteur a combattu?

- Au début, il a refusé. Mais il a été tué. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais même pas s'il a vraiment été tué ou s'il est mort d'une autre façon, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander, ce serait dangereux... Mais il n'en reste qu'il s'est régénéré.

- Et celui qui arriva décida de combattre, c'est ça?

- Oui. Il abandonna même son nom de Docteur. Il prit part aux combats, et son corps s'usa et vieillit très rapidement. Plus vite qu'un humain, dit-on. À la fin, il était lassé. Il avait connaissance des crimes commis par son peuple. Il pensait que les Seigneurs du Temps ne valaient pas mieux que les Daleks. Lors du siège de Gallifrey, il vola une arme d'une puissance destructrice incroyable... "Le Moment". Et il décida de mettre fin à tout ceci.

- Attendez... murmura Jonas avec horreur, commençant à comprendre. Il n'a quand même pas...

- Si. Le Dernier Jour de la Guerre du Temps s'acheva par le plus grand génocide de l'existence... et le plus nécessaire de tous. Il n'a pas eu le choix. C'était l'univers, ou Gallifrey. La planète fut détruite, avec la flotte en orbite. Tous les Seigneurs du Temps sont morts en cet instant, sauf lui. Et seuls quelques Daleks réussirent à survivre...

- Il a tué tous ces gens? hoquetait le résistant. Aucun génocide n'est nécessaire! Il aurait pu... Il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen!

- Vous n'étiez pas là, Jonas, et moi non plus. Mais la situation devait être extrême. Ce choix aurait été un dilemme pour n'importe qui. Et souvenez-vous qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même Docteur.

- Oui, vu comme ça... Je suppose que c'est un sujet qu'il ne faut pas aborder avec lui...

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Ici s'arrêta la discussion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait entrer dans les détails des évènements. De plus, Élémohn et Clara reprirent connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, sans pour autant avoir entendu la conversation...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La respiration métallique du TARDIS accompagna l'apparition de la cabine, qui clignotait dans la pièce, uniquement illuminée par la lanterne qui surplombait le vaisseau.

Lorsque Jack et le Docteur sortirent par la double-porte de bois, ils découvrirent une petite pièce, peu éclairée, dont le mobilier se limitait à quelques bancs de bois longeant les murs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? interrogea l'humain. Des vestiaires?

- Presque. C'est, ou plutôt c'était, une salle de repos de la garde. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les gardes attendaient ici pour prendre la relève. Il devait y avoir peut-être quelques livres ou autres, à une époque, mais on dirait qu'ils ont déplacé leurs postes de relève.

- Où est-ce qu'on est déjà?

- Dans la salle de garde, je viens de vous le dire!

- J'ai entendu, merci! Je parlais du bâtiment, du lieu plus général. Où est-on?

- Ah! Nous sommes dans un palais du Parox, l'une des principales collines de Rémoxia. J'ai localisé le manipulateur de vortex de River dans ce coin-là, grâce au TARDIS.

- Peut-être que les Cybermen ont juste pris le manipulateur...

- Mais peut-être qu'ils les ont amenés ici, et leur ont enlevé le manipulateur ensuite.

- Pourquoi les amener dans un palais, s'ils ont un vaisseau en orbite?

- Pour m'attirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce "Cyberempereur" m'aime bien... Il doit sûrement m'avoir tendu un piège. Mais pas d'inquiétude.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la petite pièce par une porte, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir aux murs de pierres, vide.

- Vous avez bien le pistolet anti-cyberman? vérifia le Docteur.

- Oui... C'est celui de cette River Song?

- Exactement. Il a été projeté dans le TARDIS quand Jonas a été touché. Enfin bref, suivez-moi, et soyez prêt à tirer si un Cyberman se pointe! termina le Seigneur du Temps en sortant son tournevis. Avec ça, je devrais au moins pouvoir localiser le manipulateur de vortex.

- Avec le mien, on peut détecter des présences humaines, vous savez... Quatre personnes dans la même pièce, je les trouve facilement. Et vous, vous pouvez voir si la taille estimée des gens détectés correspond...

- Trois, dans ce cas, parce que River n'est pas humaine. Enfin, pas totalement.

- Oh, ça devient intéressant, murmura Jack.

- Ne flirtez pas avec River!

- Pourquoi?

- C'est ma femme, imbécile...

- QUOI? s'écria Harkness.

- Mais chuuuuut!

Mais il était trop tard... Des cris de gardes se faisaient entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Le capitaine ne s'était pas fait très discret. Les deux intrus se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée à celle d'où venaient les gardes, qui allaient bientôt arriver dans leur corridor. Il ne servait à rien de retourner au TARDIS. Mieux valait s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les méandres du palais, de façon à semer les poursuivants et peut-être découvrir l'emplacement des prisonniers.

Mais c'était sans compter la connaissance de ce labyrinthe qu'avaient les gardes qui le protégeait. Trois hommes les poursuivaient, entraînés à courir et à se battre depuis des dizaines d'années: garder un palais était un privilège offert aux meilleurs soldats. Et les meilleurs soldats de Rémox couraient très vite, si vite qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de se séparer pour prendre les intrus en tenaille à certains croisements, et donc les obliger à partir d'un certain coté. Jack et le Docteur ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais leur itinéraire était tracé par leurs poursuivants... Et ils le comprirent lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement face à un mur de marbre. Cul-de-sac... Ils se retournèrent, et virent face à eux les trois gardes; Deux d'entre eux les menaçaient d'une sorte de sabre, et le troisième, qui semblait, au vu des épaulettes, être d'un rang supérieur, les pointait avec ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à une arbalète.

Jack eut la mauvaise idée de sortir son arme et de la pointer vers les Rémoxains.

- Jack, vous êtes fou! Ce ne sont pas des Cybermen! rappelait le Docteur en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Des intrus... Des intrus qui nous menacent avec un objet rocambolesque... soupirait le "chef" des gardes. Tuez celui qui nous pointe, je m'occupe de celui en noir et blanc. »

Et alors que les deux autres Rémoxains se mirent à courir vers Jack, épée en l'air, prêts à le trancher de toutes parts, le troisième visa le Docteur et tira son carreau d'arbalète, qui se précipita en direction du Seigneur du Temps.


	3. Partie 3

Les deux gardes armés de lames avait sauté en direction des intrus. Leur simple pantalon de tissu et leur robuste mais léger plastron de cuir ne les gênaient nullement dans leurs mouvements. Et les épaulettes de l'officier ne l'empêchèrent pas de viser parfaitement les jambes du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps, à l'instant où la situation avait dégénéré, avait été atteint d'un soudain coup de génie... Il fallait dire que les hormones et autres substances telles que l'adrénaline étaient ses compagnons de routes les plus anciens. Devant lui, il voyait l'arbalète pointée sur lui, les deux autres hommes aux poitrails de cuir se ruer dans sa direction, et les deux bras de Jack, qui se trouvait à sa droite, tendus vers l'avant, tenant le pistolet anti-cybermen comme une inutile menace contre des hommes sur lesquels ni l'un ni l'autre n'oseraient tirer.

Et c'est en ayant cette vue que le Docteur eut son éclair de génie. La pression de sa main gauche sur son tournevis déclencha alors sa réaction presque instinctive de survie. Il agrippa violemment le bras gauche de l'humain, rapprocha son tournevis du bracelet qu'il portait au poignet du même bras, et un bourdonnement plus tard, alors que le carreau d'arbalète fonçait en direction du Seigneur du Temps, les deux intrus disparurent dans un crépitement doublé d'une espèce de souffle, et de l'apparition furtive du vortex temporel sur le mur...

Les épées des Rémoxains frappèrent la pierre derrière les voyageurs temporels, tout comme le carreau, qui se brisa en éclats. La stupéfaction sur le visage des trois originaires de la planète était très difficile à définir... Mais on pourrait simplement dire qu'ils se souviendraient tous de cet étrange événement.

« Où sont-ils passés? vociféra l'officier. Où sont-ils passés!?

- On ne sait pas, ils ont disparu, comme dans les légendes sur les Égaux, et...

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, pauvre idiot! Trouvez-les! Trouvez-les! S'ils viennent pour les prisonniers, ce qui est sûrement le cas, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir du Palais. Alors séparez-vous et trouvez-les! Moi, je m'occupe d'avertir le reste de la garde. »

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 3  
><strong>

**.**

Le vortex apparut et le souffle crépitant laissa tomber de nulle-part les deux hommes, dans le même couloir qu'ils avaient quitté. Ils étaient, évidemment, tout essoufflés, et après avoir inspiré et expiré l'équivalent d'une bonne tonne d'oxygène, ils purent à nouveau parler.

« Waw! hoqueta Jack. C'était... et beh... je m'y attendais... pas!

- C'était le... but! souffla le Docteur. Bon... Raaah, pfuuu... Je disais... Oui, voilà!

- Quoi, voilà? Et puis attendez, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement?

- Oh, rien d'incroyable. Vous avez un manipulateur de vortex au poignet, mais j'ai neutralisé sa fonction "voyage dans le temps", il y a quelques siècles...

- QUELQUES SIÈCLES?

- Pour moi, je veux dire. J'ai pas mal vieilli depuis la dernière fois. Et puis, d'un point de vue linéaire, je l'ai neutralisé au XXIème siècle, et là on est au... pff... LXIème siècle.

- Tiens, à 1000 ans de la maison... Enfin, la maison... Mais attendez, vous l'avez neutralisé, vous l'avez vous-même dit!

- Donc je suis le plus apte à réactiver la fonction au quart de tour, fit comprendre le Seigneur du Temps en secouant son tournevis devant les yeux. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup.

- Donc on a évité de mourir. Enfin, mourir, c'est un bien grand mot, pour nous deux. Mais n'empêche, on est où? Ou plutôt...

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour vérifier si sa première impression était bonne. Il se trouvait bien dans le même couloir que celui qu'il avait "quitté". Il y avait même des morceaux de bois éclatés au pied du mur formant l'impasse. Les restes du carreau lancé sur le Docteur.

- Quand est-on?

- Deux minutes après notre départ. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire durant le cours laps de temps qu'on m'a "donné". Mais comme vous ne vous y attendiez pas, et que le manipulateur n'a pas voyagé ainsi depuis un bout de temps dans sa ligne temporelle... Bah, ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

- Heureusement qu'on a avancé que de deux minutes. Il aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup, sinon. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

- On localise le bracelet de River.

- Elle ne l'a sûrement pas sur elle, vous s...

- C'est évident qu'elle ne le porte pas, je le sais bien. Mais s'ils lui ont enlevé, il doit être ici, quelque part, sous bonne garde. Et les gens qui le gardent doivent savoir où elle et les autres sont enfermés.

- Pas idiot.

- Passez-moi votre bras.

- Oh, vous voulez qu'on se ballade comme des mariés? Compliqué, je suis déjà marié.

- Arrêtez d'exploiter tout ce que je dis et...

Le Docteur s'interrompit, se plaça face à l'humain et le regarda d'un air interloqué. Il fit passer son tournevis sur celui-ci, de la tête jusqu'au bassin (ce qui arracha un sourire au Capitaine), puis regarda dans son appareil, pour vérifier les informations qu'on lui donnait, pour conclure amèrement.

- Il semblerait que vous soyez bien Jack Harkness... Mais alors comment... VOUS ÊTES MARIÉ?

- Oh, vous êtes jaloux, c'est ça! J'ai compris! Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous vouliez devenir le Docteur Harkness...

- Quoi? Mais vous allez arrêter de faire l'idiot!

- Vous auriez enfin une réponse à donner à l'éternel "Docteur Qui?"... remarqua Jack.

- Mais bon sang, vous vous êtes marié? Vous?

- Longue histoire. Et c'est de votre faute, quand j'y repense.

- Quoi! Alonso Harkness? Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Le Docteur commença à pouffer. Ou plutôt, à ricaner. Un ricanement plutôt gentil, mais un ricanement tout de même.

- Vous vous fichez de moi. Vous vous moquez de moi, plutôt. Vous vouliez juste voir ma réaction, et vous avez été servi. Il y a autant de chance que vous vous mariez qu'il n'y a de chance que vous ne tentiez pas de séduire Jonas ou River dès que vous les verrez.

- Vous vous êtes bien marié, vous! C'est tout aussi absurde.

- Oh, je me suis marié avec un certain nombre de femmes, vous savez. Et même d'hommes, quoiqu'un peu moins. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il faut retrouver River.

- Et les autres, Docteur, n'oubliez pas les trois autres... soupira Jack. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Corilohn était un soldat, et un bon. Personne n'aurait osé dire le contraire. Garde d'un des Palais de la colline du Parox, il avait déjà une bonne expérience. Il avait servi dans les Forêts Impénétrables, et si l'on voulait trouver un équivalent dans l'Antiquité terrienne, on pouvait citer les frontières romaines en Germanie. Mais pour trouver quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait un peu plus en matière de "réputation", il fallait avancer de quelques siècles, et citer le Front Russe. Lorsque les Rémoxains étaient arrivés dans les Forêts Impénétrables, ils y ont découvert une civilisation moins avancée que la leur, et qu'ils ont "annexée" et rémoxanisée, transformant peu à peu cette civilisation tropicale en une civilisation hybride, mi-Rémoxaine, mi-originale, comme le fut, 6 000 ans plus tard, la Gaule ou la Grèce Romaine.

Cependant, comme toujours, il y avait des indigènes qui refusaient ce changement culturel, qui refusaient la perte de leur si belle civilisation. Et depuis bientôt deux siècles, les Forêts Impénétrables, parsemées de cités ici-et-là, étaient le théâtre de ce qui se rapprochait des guérillas terriennes, et les soldats Rémoxains en faction là-bas possédaient une espérance de vie largement inférieure à la moyenne présente dans les provinces du continent d'origine de leur civilisation.

Ceux qui survivaient à leur affectation, et qui décidaient de se limiter au Service Militaire, et de ne pas servir dans les armées, étaient élevés au rang de héros à leur retour sur leur continent. Ceux qui souhaitaient rester militaires avaient le droit de demander une nouvelle affectation, et la plupart du temps, même s'ils avaient trouvé une (ou un) amante sympathique dans leur cité forestière, ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour demander une affectation ailleurs, fut-ce dans le Grand Désert...

Corilohn, lui, avait choisi de continuer sa carrière. Il avait découvert, durant un assaut des "Sauvages", comme on les appelait, le frisson du combat. Ce n'était pas le plaisir de tuer, loin de là. Non, tuer, pour Corilohn, était un acte impossible, de sang-froid tout du moins. Lui était un homme de sang-chaud, et dans les moments de combats, le meurtre est rarement froid, donc il ne se sentait pas très coupable. De plus, le meurtre pouvait mettre fin à la bataille, ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Non, lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était se battre, combattre, affronter en duel... Seul le combat, l'acte d'attaquer et de défendre, de porter des coups ou d'en parer, d'avoir tout ses sens en éveil, seul cela le faisait frissonner. Le meurtre, lui, annonçait la fin du combat... Enfin bref, il n'en restait que lui, il n'avait pas souhaité se faire réaffecter. Pendant presque cinq années supplémentaires, il combattit les indigènes, et monta en grade, tout en refusant de devenir un officier important, souhaitant toujours se battre sur le terrain. Mais après ces cinq ans de combats contre les guérilleros, ils se vit offrir une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser: être transféré dans la Garde des Palais du Parox. Certes, cela signifiait qu'il combattrait beaucoup moins, mais la renommée était immense, et un Garde du Parox était assuré d'une chose: il subirait l'ascension et rejoindrait les Égaux, l'ayant amplement mérité face aux dangers de la vie qu'ils avaient eue.

Corilohn était, pour quelques heures, en repos "forcé". Il avait entendu parler de la Cérémonie, et des petits problèmes qui avaient gâché les évènements. Il était assez croyant, ce Corilohn, et autant dire qu'il avait peur pour sa vie et pour celle de sa famille, en apprenant ça (non pas qu'il se soit senti personnellement concerné, mais la ville toute entière, aux yeux de ses habitants, pouvait subir la colère des Égaux). Lorsqu'un Cyberman arriva au palais avec quatre prisonniers, tout le monde fut pris de court, personne ne savait quoi faire. Heureusement, le Cyborg leur facilita la tâche. Il donnait des ordres, et on les exécutait. Il fallait pour la garde enfermer les quatre prisonniers, dans le palais, et empêcher leur évasion au péril de leur vie s'il le fallait. Corilohn, lui, avait reçu la charge de garder une sorte de bracelet de cuir très étrange, qui semblait venir du monde des Égaux. Il appartenait à un des prisonniers, et quelqu'un allait sûrement tenter de s'introduire dans leur palais pour retrouver les prisonniers et l'objet. La consigne était très claire: l'objet doit-être défendu à tout prix, et l'intrus habillé de noir et de blanc, dont on lui avait montré une peinture extrêmement réaliste (les Rémoxains ne connaissaient pas la photographie), devait être capturé. Et l'Égal avait bien précisé une chose: tuer cet homme était une signature pure et simple de l'arrêt de mort de sa famille. Les Égaux sont omniscients, les Égaux sont omniprésents, les Égaux sont omnipotents.

Un garde était passé le voir pour l'avertir de la présence de deux intrus, dont un correspondait à l'image donnée par les Cybermen. Le Docteur était là, et Corilohn l'attendait de pied ferme. La pièce dans laquelle il attendait était petite, rectangulaire, telle que les murs de la longueur étaient deux fois plus long que ceux de la largeur, aux murs blancs illuminés par une sorte de lampe à pétrole (bien qu'il n'y ait pas de pétrole sur Rémox) très puissante, pendant au plafond. L'unique porte, faite en bois, se trouvait sur un mur de la longueur, dans le coin gauche. À droite, le mur était couvert par une armoire légèrement ouverte, et vide. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table, et au centre de celle-ci, un coffre en bois verrouillé, qui contenait le bracelet. C'était une salle de repos de la Garde.

Lorsque des bruits de pas correspondant à la marche rapide de deux personnes dans le couloir atteignirent les oreilles de Corilohn, celui-ci attrapa son sabre lentement, posé sur la table, se leva de sa chaise en bois, qui faisait face à l'armoire, et à pas feutré (il avait enlevé ses chaussures pour marcher pied nu et silencieusement), le quadragénaire blond et barbu, fier soldat, se glissa furtivement dans le meuble aux portes entrouvertes, et les referma partiellement de façon à être caché tout en voyant une partie de la pièce.

Le tournevis vibra. Aucun verrou, mais la présence d'un manipulateur de vortex dans la pièce était confirmée par celui de Jack. Le Docteur poussa la porte, mais au moment d'entrer, le capitaine le tira légèrement par l'épaule, et lui montra son bracelet en faisant passer son bras entre le Seigneur du Temps et la porte. L'écran montrait une sorte de vue en rayon X de ce qu'il y avait vers l'armoire. Mais ce n'était pas une vue en rayon X, c'était un détecteur d'êtres vivanst. Et il y avait, dans l'armoire, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un humain. Sinon, la pièce était vide. Pas besoin de beaucoup de neurones pour comprendre qu'on leur tendait un piège. Le Docteur fit un signe de la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et se retourna pour rentrer dans la salle. Il repéra le coffret, ainsi que, sur le mur le plus proche de lui, à droite, une sorte de secrétaire sur lequel reposait un présentoir d'épées, accueillant les lames légèrement incurvées de trois sabres. Parfait.

« Le coffret... Jack, vérifiez si le manipulateur est à l'intérieur, ordonna le Seigneur du Temps avec un ton tout à fait naturel

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce, et se planta devant un meuble juste à coté du présentoir à épées, faisant mine d'observer le design de l'objet, tandis que l'agent de Torchwood se plaça devant le coffret, et donc face à l'armoire, et plaça son bracelet entre lui et le petit conteneur de bois, pour vérifier la présence d'un manipulateur de vortex.

- Il y en a bien un, Docteur.

C'est alors que Corilohn déboula en un éclair de sa cachette, jetant les battants de bois sur les cotés, le sabre à la main, dressé en l'air, pour frapper la tête de Jack du dos de la lame, de façon à l'assommer. Mais alors que le morceau de fer allait s'abattre, un autre sabre s'interposa brutalement, et repoussa la lame de Corilohn en arrière.

Le Docteur avait eu le temps d'attraper deux sabres sur le présentoir, et de s'intercaler au milieu de l'attaque. Il lança le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite à Jack, qui l'attrapa, tandis qu'il fit passer sa propre arme dans la même main, prêt à se défendre face au Rémoxain.

Celui-ci avait désormais deux adversaires. Deux adversaires armés mais pas forcément entrainés. Mais cela restait deux adversaires, et lui n'avait qu'une seule lame. Très rapidement, il décida d'en immobiliser un, et Jack, le moins indispensable (ce n'était pas celui de la photo, donc il pouvait être tué), était le plus facile à neutraliser, quelques secondes peut-être, mais ce serait suffisant pour le garde.

Celui-ci lança alors un puissant coup de pied nu dans la table, qui se renversa, avec le coffret, sur le capitaine, au niveau de ses cuisses, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il tomba à terre, et reçu la lourde table sur les jambes, l'immobilisant quelque peu, mais aussi le coffret de bois, particulièrement solide, qui s'écrasa sur son torse, lui coupant la respiration.

Le Docteur, surpris, ne vit pas le soldat foncer dans sa direction et lui frapper son sabre de sa lame, assez violemment pour que son arme s'échappe de ses mains. Le Docteur, désarmé, fut frappé et jeté à terre par l'élan volontaire du Rémoxain. Les deux ennemis étaient désormais au sol, et désarmés. Corilohn attrapa le dernier sabre posé sur le présentoir, et se planta face au Docteur. Il devait le capturer vivant, mais pas forcément en entier, l'Égal l'avait précisé. S'il fallait lui amocher les jambes pour le neutraliser efficacement, alors les gardes en avaient le droit. Autant être sûr de ce que l'on faisait, se disait le garde. Il orienta ses sabres pointes vers le bas, en direction des jambes du Docteur, prêt à les abattre. Mais le Seigneur du Temps avait tendu son bras vers sa propre arme, dont-il réussit à attraper la poignée métallique. Il aperçut alors les deux pieds nus du soldat, et son pantalon de tissu légèrement retroussé laissant apparaître ses chevilles et le bas de ses jambes.

La réaction du Docteur fut immédiate, il attrapa fermement son arme, et la ramena à toute vitesse vers lui, pour lui faire faire un mouvement en demi-cercle, entaillant sur quelques centimètres le bas des deux jambes de Corilohn. Rien de mortel, mais bien assez pour gêner le garde dans ses déplacements. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur, et recula en titubant, tandis que le Docteur se relevait. Jack, quant à lui, avait poussé le coffret et la table, et s'était déjà remis sur pied, arme en main.

« Jack, ça va? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Oui, je... ATTENTION!

Le Docteur se retourna juste à temps pour voir Corilohn foncer en sa direction, prêt à lui couper l'abdomen avec le sabre de sa main droite. Il para le coup avec précipitation, mais réussit à garder son arme en main, bien qu'il se tordait à moitié le poignet pour cela. Jack profita de l'évènement pour attaquer le garde, mais celui-ci para son attaque verticale avec son deuxième sabre. Il dégagea ensuite son premier de celui du Docteur, et tenta de décapiter le capitaine, qui se baissa à temps pour que le sabre ne lui coupe finalement que quelques cheveux. Il tenta alors d'attaquer Corilohn par le bas, mais celui-ci plus rapide et se défendit de son autre lame. Il para ensuite une attaque derrière lui, venant du Docteur, qu'il avait sentie venir. Il en profita pour pousser avec force le Seigneur du Temps en arrière, et revint à Jack, qui s'était relevé. Il devait le tuer, c'était nécessaire et ça lui enlèverait une aiguille de son pied. Il lança donc son bras droit sous le menton de l'agent de Torchwood, au niveau de son cou, et le plaqua violemment au coin du mur du présentoir et de celui opposé à l'armoire. Totalement pris par surprise, et la respiration coupée, Jack ne put réagir. Il cria quelques secondes en sentant le sabre de Corilohn se planter dans son abdomen, presque à la verticale. La lame remonta le ventre et le torse à l'intérieur de son corps ravageant les organes internes et tuant le capitaine presque instantanément, après quelques secondes d'horribles douleurs.

Corilohn retira sa lame pleine de sang et de... tissus organiques de toutes sortes, et se tourna vers le Docteur légèrement horrifié par l'acte qu'il venait de voir. Un sabre rouge et un sabre d'argent... Et face à cela, le Docteur ne pouvait opposer qu'une arme qui semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins puissante. Seule bonne nouvelle là-dedans, les Cybermen le voulaient vivant, donc il n'allait pas mourir ici. Sauf en cas d'imprévu. Et les imprévus semblaient être ses compagnons de voyage favoris, eux aussi. Le garde s'avançait vers lui, les deux armes en main, prêt à frapper. Qui sait où il allait frapper. Les jambes, le torse, les bras? Le Docteur n'avait qu'une seule lame pour se défendre... Le combat allait s'avérer intéressant.

Corilohn abbatit son sabre gauche à la verticale, pour attaquer l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps, mais celui-ci para aisément le coup, puis se recula en parant un autre coup venant de la main droite du garde, dont le sabre ensanglanté allait lui entailler les genoux. Le Docteur s'agrippa à la poignée de son arme à deux mains, et porta un coup puissant dans la lame encore propre de son adversaire, avec le plat de son sabre. Corilohn mettait toute sa force dans le sabre qu'il venait d'utiliser et son autre rapière valsa dans les airs pour cogner le mur au-dessus du présentoir. Le Docteur profita de la surprise du Rémoxain pour porter une nouvelle attaque, directe cette fois, que son adversaire retint de justesse. Le Seigneur du Temps, pris dans son élan, continua sur une série d'attaques puissantes et épuisantes. Deux coups, trois coups, quatre coups, à la verticale, par le haut, sur la gauche, vers les genoux, par le bas. Tous furent parés ou évités par Corilohn, qui s'épuisait peu en se défendant. Lorsqu'il sentit un très léger moment de faiblesse chez son adversaire, le garde riposta. Un coup, deux coups. Puissants, précis, rapides. Le dernier repoussa le Docteur vers l'armoire, et celui-ci repartit en direction de son adversaire, sabre en avant, prêt à l'embrocher. Mais le Rémoxain fut plus rapide. Il attrapa le présentoir en bois, et au moment où la lame du Docteur allait se planter dans son abdomen, il esquiva légèrement en se déportant sur la droite et frappa violemment la tête du voyageur temporel avec le présentoir.

Le Seigneur du Temps tomba à terre, sur le dos. Son crâne heurta le "carrelage" de pierre, et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Le choc était tel qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Cependant, le sang qui coulait de son nez le maintenait éveillé. Autour de lui, les sons se troublaient. Il poussa un grognement rauque en sentant la douleur dans ses cheveux, et se secoua la tête pour ne pas perdre conscience. Son état se stabilisait. S'il s'évanouissait, les Cybermen mettraient la main sur lui. Tant qu'il restait éveillé, il pouvait se défendre. Ou faire quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

- J'ai la bénédiction des égaux, "Docteur". Je dois vous capturer, pour eux. Et je le ferai!

- Ce ne sont pas des créatures divines, vous savez... grogna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Blasphème! cria Corilohn. Je vais vous faire taire, et tout de suite. Oh, pas vous tuer, non. Les Égaux vous veulent vivant. Je vais juste vous... vous endormir. À ma façon.

Le Rémoxain tenait toujours le présentoir dans sa main gauche. Il tendit son bras en l'air, se préparant à lancer l'objet de bois, déjà amoché, à toute vitesse sur le voyageur temporel... Mais un coffret particulièrement lourd s'abattit sur sa tête juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'accomplir son geste. Corilohn poussa un petit cri de douleur, et s'effondra, inerte, sur le Docteur.

Jack Harkness venait de sauver la situation. Son corps s'était réparé assez rapidement, et il avait repris vie. En voyant le Docteur en danger, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

- Besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Roh, taisez-vous et aidez-moi à me relever, j'ai le cerveau en compote.

Jack tendit sa main vers le Seigneur du Temps, qui l'attrapa. Après s'être relevé, il repris le coffret des mains de Jack et le détailla sous plusieurs angles.

- Tss, trop primitif pour le tournevis, et sûrement pour votre bracelet aussi. Il faudrait la clef. Et il faudrait aussi trouver River et les autres. Le garde pourrait répondre à ces questions, non?

- Euh... Non, j'ai pas l'impression... constata Jack avec amertume.

- Comment ça? Oh... Oh je... Oh! Mais vous l'avez tué!

- Je comprends pas, il aurait du survivre au choc. Bon, OK, je suis allé un peu fort, mais quand même! C'est un soldat.

- Peut-être que sa boite crânienne est moins résistante que celles des terriens... Il est impossible que les Rémoxains soient 100% identiques aux terriens, j'en ai conscience, il y a toujours de légères mutations, souvent imperceptibles, cachées dans l'ADN et qui n'ont aucune ou alors de très légères répercussions. Prenez vous, Jonas et Clara. Vous n'êtes pas les même types d'humains, vous êtes tous une variante de l'espèce, mais une variante très légère.

- Et un crâne moins résistant, c'est déjà une variante trop importante?

- Un crâne fragile, non. Mais des coupures qui ne saignent pas...

Le Docteur avait retourné le cadavre, et désignait du doigt la partie basse des jambes de Corilohn. Juste au-dessus de ses pieds nu, il y avait deux plaies, une par jambe. Mais aucune trace de sang.

- Rien ne coule, et rien n'a coulé. Pas de sang séché, pas d'éclaboussures, pas même sur ma lame, alors que c'est avec mon sabre que je lui ai fait ces entailles.

L'arme du Docteur avait été projetée en l'air en lors de sa chute, mais la pointe, qui avait coupé la peau, était parfaitement propre.

- Il n'est pas humain? s'étonna Jack en vérifiant avec son manipulateur. Ah ben non, il n'est pas humain.

- Vous auriez du le voir avec votre truc, là...

- J'avais réglé le filtre sur "Être vivant", pas sur "Humain"! se défendit le capitaine. Mais comment une espèce si proche des humains peux ne pas être humaine?

- Manipulation génétique... murmura le Docteur en analysant le corps avec son tournevis. L'arrangement des organes semble complètement différent, à ce que je vois, et les vaisseaux sanguins sont cachés en profondeur... Cette espèce a été programmée pour avoir le physique d'un humain, mais une physiologie interne toute différente. Peut-être que ça permet d'avoir des Cybermen plus obéissants ou je ne sais quoi...

- Bon, sinon, comment on fait pour le manipulateur? On ne peut pas ouvrir avec une clef, et la crocheter à l'ancienne n'est pas la méthode la plus sûre... Vous voulez que je fasse sauter la serrure avec le pistolet?

- Non, surtout pas! Vous risqueriez d'endommager le manipulateur!

- Et alors?

- River ne me le pardonnerait jamais... expliqua le Docteur avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Mais je sais comment le sortir de là, sans même ouvrir le coffret. »

Le Docteur remis la table sur pied, et posa le coffret dessus. Il repris ensuite son tournevis, et le pointa sur le coffret. Après quelques secondes de bourdonnement et de concentration, le Docteur arrêta son appareil, et poussa le coffret sur le coté. Il fit signe au capitaine de se taire, et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un minuscule vortex apparut quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, et en un souffle crépitant, le manipulateur se matérialisa et tomba sur le bois.

- Il suffit de le téléporter quelques secondes dans le futur, et de pousser le coffret, expliqua le Docteur. Et mon tournevis peut programmer un voyage aussi basique. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Même si les quatre prisonniers avaient déjà vécu un voyage spatio-temporel par manipulateur, voir les deux hommes se téléporter devant le vortex, juste devant eux, cela restait impressionnant. Le Docteur balaya la pièce du regard, et vérifia que les quatre étaient bien là. Deux humains, et deux autres plus ou moins proches des deux premiers.

«Vous êtes revenu! s'exclama Jonas.

- Bien entendu! Pourquoi, vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi? Je reviens toujours... Enfin, quand ça m'est possible.

- Mais vous avez été blessé! s'exclama Élémohn.

- Voyage dans le temps! J'ai pris le temps de guérir, et je suis revenu au bon moment, au bon endroit. D'ailleurs, River, ton manipulateur... continua le Docteur en lançant le bracelet à sa femme, qui le rattrapa. Et j'oubliais, lui, c'est...

- Capitaine Jack Hakness! coupa l'intéressé en regardant River. Et vous, mademoiselle?

- River Song, capitaine.

- Le Docteur a plus de goût que je ne le pens...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: le Seigneur du Temps lui avait lancé un coup de coude dans l'abdomen pour le faire taire.

- Bon, pour continuer les présentation, Jack, voilà Élémohn, Clara et Jonas. Pas de flirt, parce que c'est pas le moment, je suis clair?

- Je vais essayer... soupira Harkness.

- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés, vous deux, d'ailleurs? s'étonna River.

- Jack possède un manipulateur de vortex, explique le Docteur. Il suffisait d'utiliser la fonction pour trouver les êtres vivants dans les environs. Et une pièce avec deux humains et deux non-humains mais proches, y en a pas trente-six, dans ce palais.

- Deux non-humains? s'étonna Jonas. Mais...

- Peu importe. Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici. Bon, tout le monde, collez vous à Jack. Enfin, je veux dire, restez accrochés à lui, corrigea le Docteur en comprenant son lapsus. Téléporter six personnes d'un coup c'est pas rien. »

Personne ne posa plus de questions, et tout le monde attrapa un bout du bras gauche de Jack. Lorsque tout le monde fut bien accroché, le Docteur tapa quelques coordonnées sur le clavier du manipulateur, et le vortex apparut, les faisant disparaître dans un crépitement.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La console du TARDIS lança quelques étincelles lorsque le Docteur abaissa la manette. River Song et ses possibles connaissances sur l'avenir du Docteur, Jack, point fixe dans le temps, et Clara, la fille Impossible qui a traversé la vie du Docteur en pénétrant dans un TARDIS sur une Trenzalore qui n'avait jamais existé... Un seul pouvait aller, mais les trois à la fois, la cabine n'appréciait que modérément.

« J'ai trouvé une belle armada Cyberman, en orbite autour d'une étoile vers le centre de la galaxie! annonça le Docteur. Il y a des chances que le Cyberempereur soit là-dedans, River?

- Oui. Il est dans le vaisseau amiral, d'après mes renseignements. Mais fais attention: s'il veut te capturer, et qu'il en sait autant sur toi, alors il doit t'attendre.

- Le défi est encore plus intéressant al... »

Mais le Docteur ne put terminer sa phrase un énorme choc ébranla le TARDIS, qui commença à lancer sa respiration métallique. Tout le monde fut renversé: Clara, sur sa chaise, tomba à terre, tandis que Jonas, qui regardait le Docteur avec une certaine crainte doublée de méfiance, depuis qu'il avait appris le sort de Gallifrey, fut propulsé en avant, et se décolla de son escalier pour aller se frotter au sol chaud du vaisseau. De leur coté, River, Élémohn et Jack, qui étaient debout, n'eurent pas le temps de s'accrocher aux rambarder et furent propulsés vers la console.

Le Docteur s'accrochait à l'hexagone métallique, mais les vibrations et tremblements du vaisseau étaient forts. Des dizaines d'étincelles s'échappaient des commandes, et le rotor temporel éclairait avec une force incroyable la pièce. Le Seigneur du Temps fit coulisser un écran jusqu'à lui, et comprit ce qui se passait. Il appuya sur quelques boutons, abaissa des leviers, fit le tour de la console une fois, deux fois, et finalement, rabattit la manette principale dans sa position initiale. La respiration du TARDIS couvrit tous les autres bruits, et les tremblements reprirent de plus belle, mais comme si le vaisseau était en train d'atterrir à toute vitesse et de frotter le sol en tournoyant... Ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque enfin, les tremblements cessèrent, la respiration fit de même. Le silence s'était abattu dans la Salle de Commandes. Tout le monde se releva sans faire de bruit, regardant avec appréhension la porte du TARDIS. Et alors que quelqu'un allait prendre la parole, la cloche sonna. La Cloche du Cloître. Celle qui annonce les malheurs et les dangers.

Le Docteur s'approcha avec une légère appréhension de la double porte blanche du TARDIS... Ils devaient sortir, tous, et il leur fit signe pour qu'ils le suivent. La cloche sonnait parce que le TARDIS avait été endommagé. Il ne pouvait pas longtemps supporter les paradoxes et problèmes temporels que représentaient trois de ses occupants. Mais il y avait aussi un danger à l'extérieur... Mais entre un problème du TARDIS et un problème ailleurs, le Docteur préférait de loin affronter le problème du dehors.

Ils sortirent. La porte se referma toute seule derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce rectangulaire pas très grande, vide, à l'architecture des vaisseaux Cybermen. Cinq de ces cyborgs les attendaient, d'ailleurs.

« _La femme au cheveux bouclés, l'originaire de Rémox et l'homme à l'imperméable doivent nous suivre. Ils seront menés dans un vaisseau pénitentiaire,_ ordonna l'un des hommes de fer.

- _Le Docteur et ses compagnons doivent me suivre!_ lança un autre

- Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas enfermés, nous? demanda Clara en essayant de cacher son anxiété.

- _Vous allez obtenir audience de l'Empereur. Il souhaite vous parler. _

- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous intercepter? demanda le Docteur. Vous ne pouvez pas posséder des...

- _L'empereur expliquera! Il possède la vérité ultime. _

- C'est mal barré... soupira le Seigneur du Temps. Un empereur qui se prend pour un Dieu, ça manque d'originalité, quand même. »

Mais il ne commenta pas plus les évènements. Les voyageurs temporels suivirent deux Cybermen à travers plusieurs couloirs, pièces et autres coursives, pour finir par atterrir dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle du trône. Des statues de Cybermen, à moins que ce ne fut de vrais Cybermen immobiles, formaient comme une allée dans cette longue pièce rectangulaire, une allée qui se terminait sur un trône métallique surélevé, sur lequel était assis le Cyberempereur.

Il n'avait pas une tête bien différente des autres cyborgs. En fait, tout son corps semblait être celui d'un Cyberman parmi les autres. La différence se faisait au niveau des parties dorées de son corps. Ses deux mains, ses deux pieds, les deux tubes qui entouraient sa tête, ainsi que le centre de son torse, semblaient être forgés dans une sorte d'or bronzé (ou de bronze doré), que le Docteur reconnut comme étant du Dalekanium. De quoi imposer le respect, vu que ce métal ne se trouvait pas vraiment chez le marchand d'à coté. La plupart du temps, il fallait le prendre directement sur l'armure de ses propriétaires... Et le fait même de s'asseoir était inutile, pour un Cyberman. Ce n'était qu'un acte symbolique.

Le Cyberempereur se leva, fort d'une carrure finalement un peu plus imposante que celle des armures classiques, et s'adressa au nouvel arrivant.

« _Nous nous retrouvons enfin, Docteur... M'auriez-vous traqué?_

- Je ne vous connais même pas, comment voulez-vous que l'on se retrouve? Et non, je ne vous traquais pas, je suis arrivé dans cette galaxie par PUR hasard, et je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de ces... Comment ça, se retrouver?

- _Vous me connaissez Docteur. Sous un autre nom, certes. Mais vous me connaissez._

- Oh... Et qui êtes-vous donc, pour que je vous connaisse. Des Cybermen napoléoniens, ça ne cours pas les rues. Sous quel "nom" vous aurais-je connu? Cyberleader 36400?

-_ Non. Sous le nom de "Monsieur Night"._ »


	4. Partie 4

Le couloir était peu éclairé, et le métal froid qui en dessinait les murs n'était pas des plus réfléchissant au niveau lumineux. Les trois prisonniers marchaient, encadrés par trois Cybermen. Ils venaient de transmater dans le vaisseau pénitentiaire, et se dirigeaient vers les cellules.

Aucun des cyborgs ne s'était encore aperçu de ce que faisait River Song.

La femme du Docteur croisait les bras, comme pour montrer une certaine frustration face à la situation. Il fallait dire que se faire capturer deux fois en quelques heures à peine, c'était assez énervant. Mais en réalité, elle avait une toute autre raison de croiser ses bras. Car ses bras n'étaient pas totalement croisés... En effet, sa main droite se trouvait juste au-dessus de son poignet gauche, et ses doigts bougeaient discrètement mais rapidement.

Elle pianotait sur son manipulateur de vortex. Discrètement, par à-coups, sans se presser. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la surprenne. Rapidement, le groupe arriva devant une porte de métal protégée par code, et l'un des Cybermen se pencha vers ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de digicode, et commença à composer la combinaison. Alors qu'il se mettait à l'œuvre, la demi-Seigneur du Temps finit son message, et, pour tenter de dissiper tout soupçon, mit ses mains dans son dos. Rester les bras croisés n'était pas forcément très discret, tout compte fait... Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis rechercha furtivement le "bouton d'envoi" sur son manipulateur de vortex, et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et appuya dessus.

Ce qui eut pour effet de lancer un petit bruit de validation de commande, et de confirmation d'envoi du message. Ce genre de "bip" que l'on oublie tant il est banal. Ce genre de son qu'un Cyberman entendrait forcément, surtout s'il était juste à coté de la source du dit son. Ils avaient oublié de lui enlever son outil avant d'arriver, mais bizarrement, l'idée venait de reprendre une petite place dans leurs Cybercerveaux.

Il n'y eut aucun échange de paroles, aucune protestation. Les trois cyborgs se retournèrent vers le groupe et tirèrent chacun une décharge paralysante à l'un des prisonniers. En un éclair, les trois alliés du Docteur étaient à terre, sonnés. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le message d'atteindre sa destination...

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 4  
><strong>

**.**

Il était difficile d'expliquer l'état d'esprit des trois seuls humains présents dans la salle du trône. Enfin, des deux seuls humains et de l'unique Seigneur du Temps. Des seuls non-cybermen serait un terme tout aussi utilisable. Mais qu'importait ce qu'ils étaient, c'était ce qu'il pensait qui s'expliquait difficilement.

Le Docteur était sidéré. En partie, du moins. Il était, selon lui, impossible que Night ait survécu à leur dernière rencontre, et encore moins qu'il soit devenu un Cyberman. De leurs cotés, ses compagnons étaient à la fois interloqués, douteux, mais aussi remplis de "reproches" envers le Seigneur du Temps. Pour eux, c'était lui qui avait laissé le chef de l'Infinium en liberté, et le résultat était devant leurs yeux...

« Je ne vous crois pas, déclara le Docteur.

- _Vraiment? _

- Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas être ce "Night". Vous n'êtes qu'un Cyberman parmi tant d'autres, qui a juste réussi mieux que les autres, justement. Loin du principe des "Égaux", d'ailleurs

- _Nous reviendrons aux Égaux plus tard, Docteur. Parce qu'il est souhaitable de clarifier plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, rappelez-vous que tous les Cybermen ont été des humains ou autres créatures, un jour._

- Peu importe, vous ne pouvez PAS être cet humain là!

- _Et pourquoi, Docteur?_

- Parce que... parce que...

Le Docteur poussa un soupir en pensant à ses compagnons, derrière lui. Ils ne savaient pas. Il leur avait caché ce qu'il avait fait du criminel. Oh, il n'avait pas beaucoup de remords, non, mais eux ne verraient pas forcément son acte comme lui il le voyait.

- Parce que vous êtes censé être mort en 1985, admit le Docteur avec une légère honte.

- QUOI? s'exclama Clara. Mais attendez... la dernière fois qu'on a vu cet homme, à Moscou...

- Au-dessus de Moscou, corrigea le Seigneur du Temps. Dans l'espace.

- Vous l'aviez téléporté, se souvint Jonas. Avec l'Illusionniste. Vous ne les avez pas désintégrés, quand même!?

- Non, pas du tout! J'ai juste... J'ai recherché dans l'historique du téléporteur les coordonnées de l'endroit où ils m'avaient récupéré durant ma chute et...

- Votre chute de la Tour? Vous les avez téléporté à 300 mètres du sol! s'effara Clara.

- Roh, 100 mètres uniquement et...

- Mais c'est un meurtre!

- Jonas, Jonas, Jonas! Vous oubliez qui est Night! Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'il considère l'Univers comme sa possession? Qu'il a soutenu et aidé la Dictature qui a ravagé votre planète, votre vie et votre avenir?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ce que lui disait le Docteur lui rappelait des souvenirs horribles. Les tortures des hommes de Prog, le déchirement avec sa sœur, son jugement par la Résistance... La peine de prison. En y repensant... il pouvait difficilement réprimer lui-même une envie d'étrangler Night de ses propres mains, s'il avait été là. Du moins, en chair et en os.

- _Mais l'Univers revient, de facto, à l'Infinium, Docteur. Et donc, à moi._

- Ah mais c'est vrai, ça! lança le Docteur en se frappant comiquement le front comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. L'univers est peuplé de fous, d'idéalistes, et de politiciens qui ne méritent rien, alors que vous, du moins, Night et l'Infinium, méritez tout, non?

- _Il est plus rigoureux de préciser ce que vous dîtes, Docteur: l'Univers tout entier est peuplé de brutes, d'idiots purs, de fous à lier, de malades mentaux, d'imbéciles heureux, de dépressifs suicidaires, de démagogues modèles et d'idéalistes simplets._

- Euh... hoqueta le Seigneur du Temps, totalement pris au dépourvu. Vous...

- _Il semble que ceci soit une preuve suffisante. Je suis celui que vous avez connu sous le nom de M. Night. _

- Bon, peut-être... admit Jonas, devançant le Docteur. Mais comment? Comment avez-vous survécu, si vous étiez en train de tomber?

- _Vous avez dernièrement utilisé des manipulateurs de vortex, je le sais. Et bien, j'ai fait la même chose. Je portais sur moi un appareil plus discret, pas au poignet, mais aussi moins performant. Dès que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, dès que j'ai vu le sol se rapprocher, j'ai activé la téléportation d'urgence. En direction de cette galaxie, Brinkner, quelques décennies avant la date à laquelle nous sommes._

- Oh, mais laissez-moi deviner... Il y a eu un problème, n'est-ce pas? proposa le Seigneur du Temps.

- _Oui. Pour aller d'un point à un autre dans l'espace-temps, il faut connaître le point de départ, et le point d'arrivée. Le manipulateur était moins performant que ceux que vous avez utilisé, Docteur, je l'ai compris grâce à nos scans du vortex que nous avons fait tout au long de vos escapades sur Rémox. Étant moins performant, cet appareil n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre à jour sa position: j'avais été téléporté presque immédiatement avant de l'avoir activé, il était donc en train d'actualiser ses données et de calculer, rapidement mais pas assez, sa position. Sans compter que j'étais en train de tomber à toute vitesse. L'appareil a marché, mais plusieurs dysfonctionnements ont eu lieu. Je n'ai pas réussi à atterrir au bon endroit, ni au bon moment: perdant de l'énergie, je suis apparu dans le point viable le plus proche spatio-temporellement de ma position dans le vortex lorsque le manipulateur s'est trouvé en état critique. _

- Plusieurs décennies en avance, n'est-ce pas? Il y a un siècle.

- _Plus d'un siècle, en réalité. Ma campagne de désinformation a plutôt réussi, on dirait. Les gens pensent à une montée fulgurante de ma part, moins de 100 ans pour conquérir plusieurs galaxies, dont celle-ci en totalité. Pour dire vrai, cela fait presque 200 ans que je suis arrivé ici. Pas ici, en réalité, mais sur une planète primitive, à près de 60 parsecs de ma destination, une base de l'Infinium. Et j'ai atterri au beau milieu d'un raid de Cybermen. Ce qui m'a été bien utile._

- Attendez... coupa Clara. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Une cyberconversion, je veux dire.

- S'il a atterri dans un champ de bataille, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il se soit fait capturé, surtout si la seul alternative possible était la mort.

- _En réalité, Docteur, cela m'arrangeait beaucoup. En effet, le voyage dans le vortex était loin d'être sécurisé suite aux dysfonctionnements du manipulateur. La matérialisation fut encore pire. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'ai compris qu'il me manquait plusieurs organes, parfois déchirés en morceaux, parfois coupés en deux, l'une des parties étant restée dans le vortex. Il me manquait un œil, et parfois des couches de peau ou de muscles avaient disparu, de manière plus ou moins aléatoire._

Le dégoût qui s'affichait sur les visages des trois voyageurs temporels était flagrant... L'état de Night le rendait digne de pitié pour les deux humains. Mais pas pour le Seigneur du Temps

- _La cyberconversion était la seule façon de survivre. Une fois accomplie, j'ai pris conscience de la puissance que j'avais alors acquise. Imaginez: mon cerveau largement au-dessus de la moyenne, stimulé par l'armure, devenant un Cybercerveau encore plus puissant que les autres, mais tout aussi dénué de sentiments et d'émotions. Aucune pitié, aucun problème d'éthique. J'étais devenu le scientifique parfait, et ma forte personnalité me permettait de garder une forme de conscience de mon ambition et de mon rôle réel: la prise de contrôle de l'Univers. Et cette nouvelle "forme", ce nouvel avenir que j'avais devant moi n'était pas un obstacle à mes objectifs, loin de là. Il s'agissait de ce que l'on peut appeler une chance. _

- Oh, je commence à comprendre... marmonnait le Docteur. Vous avez commencé à prendre le pouvoir chez les Cybermen, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un bon stratège pour ce genre de chose, et vous avez du utiliser tout ce restant de ruse que vous possédiez pour vous faire une place et combattre des Cybermen totalement refroidis par une implacable logique, logique que vous possédiez sans pour autant y être totalement limité. Et dans cette conquête d'une galaxie en partie contrôlée par l'Infinium, vous avez combattu vos anciens hommes.  
>- <em>Exactement. Et je les ai convertis. J'ai désormais sous mes ordres des centaines de cerveaux des meilleurs scientifiques de l'univers, dénués de tout sentiments et émotions, pouvant mener des expériences sans se soucier des conséquences éthiques ou même des dangers mortels pour un être de chair, de certaines expériences. L'Infinium est poussé à son potentiel maximal ou presque, Docteur. Les Cybermen m'ont offert sans le savoir une incroyable opportunité que j'ai su saisir.<em>

- Vous avez génétiquement crée les Rémoxains, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment ça, génétiquement, Docteur? s'étonna Jonas. Crucien et Élémohn sont humains, non?

- Non.

- _En effet. Ce sont des mutants, créés génétiquement dans nos laboratoires, par des anciens membres de l'Infinium, convertis, bien entendu. Notre technologie temporelle est assez grande pour nous permettre d'envoyer le "nécessaire" quelques siècles en arrière sur plusieurs centaines de planètes pour que nos espèces s'y dévellopent._

- Mais pourquoi? hoqueta Clara.

- _Parce que leurs corps et leurs cerveaux ont été créés à partir d'un modèle d'armure de Cyberman: nous n'avons donc pas à adapter la conversion à l'espèce dominante. Nous avons adapté l'espèce à la conversion. Et aussi parce que cela est nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ce que j'appellerais, bien que ce soit peu original, mon plan._

- Je sens que çà ne va pas nous plaire... soupira le Docteur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous nous expliquez ça, vous? Pourquoi nous épargner?

- _Je vous veux vivant tout les trois. Vous pouvez ainsi vous rendre compte des conséquences de vos actes, qui m'ont amené à cette puissance. De plus, l'Univers, que vous avez si vaillamment défendu, Docteur, va bientôt... changer. Je souhaite que vous soyez là pour voir cela. De plus, il me semble logique de vouloir exercer ce que l'on pourrait appeler une vengeance._

- Vous n'avez pas de sentiments et d'émotions, comment voulez-vous avoir une envie de vengeance? s'étonna Clara.

- _Une logique de vengeance, mademoiselle. Il faut écouter quand on vous parle. Je ne ressens aucune envie de vengeance, je ne ressens rien. Mais la vengeance est une logique: le Docteur a anéanti mon ancien corps, a failli détruire mon organisation._

- Si vous n'aviez pas tenté de vous téléporter, on n'en serait pas là, vous savez... Et en quoi aurais-je failli détruire l'Infinium?

- _Moi mort ou disparu, mon organisation avait peu de chances de survivre. Cependant, je suis arrivé plusieurs dizaines d'années avant la date prévue, qui elle-même se trouvait quelques mois après ma dernière visite dans Brinkner: il fallait éviter que je rencontre une version passée de moi-même, pour empêcher tout paradoxe. Arrivant donc avec cette avance considérable, j'ai pu monter mon empire alors que dans mon passé, au même moment, je dirigeais l'Infinium. J'ai fait en sorte d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus aucune présence de ce "moi de mon passé" pour pouvoir passer à l'action, et l'Infinium n'a pas eu le temps de s'écrouler, puisque je l'ai alors repris en main et profondément modifié. Et par la même occasion, nous sommes allés conquérir quelques galaxies aux alentours: aucune civilisation n'était assez évoluée pour affronter des Cybermen, encore moins quand ceux-ci avaient l'appui de l'Infinium en matière d'armement et d'innovation scientifique et technique._

- Bon, au-delà de vos explications, là, dîtes-nous plutôt comment vous voulez vous venger! coupa Jonas. Vous allez nous torturer? Nous tuer?

- _Je vais vous torturer, dans un sens. Mais bien au-delà de la torture physique classique. Non, cela sera quelque chose de bien différent. Voyez-vous, Docteur, vous allez très bientôt assister à l'accomplissement de ce "plan". Une opération titanesque. Comme vous le savez, l'Univers appartient à l'Infinium, de facto. Et j'ai décidé qu'il devait lui appartenir à 100%. Plutôt que le conquérir difficilement en plusieurs siècles voire millénaires, j'ai pris la décision de m'occuper de TOUS les possibles problèmes en une seule opération rapide. Disons que nous allons faire d'une pierre 781 415 813 258 994 100 049 750 coups. Selon une estimation rapide possédant une très large marge d'erreur par excès._

- D'une pierre, beaucoup de coups, on va dire... Mais attendez...

Le Docteur avait un visage blême, d'une pâleur neigeuse. Monsieur Night préparait quelque chose de grand. Très grand. Et le Docteur sentait que c'était terrifiant. Très, très, terrifiant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda le Seigneur du Temps, avec un ton angoissé.

- _Nous allons anéantir toute formes de vie dans l'Univers, Docteur. Sauf nos humains mutants et nos Cybermen, bien entendu._

- QUOI? s'étouffa Jonas. Mais vous êtes complètement timbré!

- Comment allez-vous faire ça? coupa le Docteur en restant le plus neutre possible, cachant le début de colère qui naissait en lui.

- _Les Ondes Delta possèdent des effets vraiment très intéressants, voyez-vous? Grâce à un réglage extrêmement précis, elles iront vriller de cerveau de chaque être vivant de cet univers, sauf MES humains mutants et MES Cybermen. _

- Mais c'est impossible, ne serait-ce que physiquement: il est impossible d'envoyer des ondes dans tout l'Univers et...

- _Bien sûr que si, Docteur. Les Seigneurs du Temps l'ont bien fait, eux, depuis Trenzalore. Oui, je suis au courant, j'ai accès à de nombreuses bases de données Cybermen, étant à la tête de la plus puissante de leurs factions. De plus, nous avons assez d'énergie pour envoyer les ondes loin, et nous avons changé les orbites de nombreux systèmes solaires pour faire de cette galaxie un énorme amplificateur, qui enverra notre arme partout. Absolument partout. Et il ne restera plus que les androïdes et autres robots, qui ne sont qu'une infime minorité à pouvoir combattre mes armées, étant donné les compétences et l'autonomie que cela demande._

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi faire ça? rugissait le Docteur.

- _Parce que cet univers est à nous, Docteur. Il aurait pu aussi être le vôtre, mais je sens qu'il est inutile de vous le proposer. Aussi sombre que vous soyez par rapport à la réputation que l'on a fait de vous, vous refuseriez. _

- Bien entendu! Vous allez détruire l'Univers, espèce de fou!

- _Non, juste le... "purger", le lisser, enlever tout ce qui me gêne, pour ensuite le repeupler et le contrôler totalement. Les Rémoxains et tous les autres mutants placés dans des centaines de planètes pensent que nous, les Cybermen, sommes les Égaux, les créatures divines. L'univers tout entier serait peuplé par des créatures ayant la plus grande peur et le plus grand respect pour mes armées. Mes Cybermen eux-mêmes pensent être des Égaux, mais je reste à leur tête. Ils seront les Dieux de cet univers. Et je serai leur maître. _

Le Docteur poussa un soupir, et secoua la tête. Le Cyberempereur, ou quelque fut son nom, le désespérait au plus haut point.

- Vous allez détruire l'Univers, pour satisfaire un égo si démesuré que même une Cyberconversion ne peut pas l'étouffer.

- _Je ne vais pas le détruire. Je vais le transform..._

- VOUS ALLEZ LE DÉTRUIRE!

Jonas et Clara regardaient le Seigneur du Temps avec une expression craintive. La fureur du Seigneur du Temps. Cela n'augurait rien de bon...

- L'Univers, ce n'est pas que des trillons de boules de flammes, des billions de rochers qui tourne autour, des millions de galaxies... continua-t-il calmement. C'est bien plus. L'Univers, c'est aussi des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... Des Draconiens, des Humains, des Rémoxains, des Zygons et d'autres. L'univers, c'est un couple qui est en train de se marier sur Rastan VI, des enfants qui joue à cache-cache sur Terre, une meute de luzors qui chasse dans les forêts de Proxtor, des femmes qui protègent leur flammes sur Karn, des cyclistes qui se font la course sur la colonie Kronas, des scientifiques qui mettent au point les nouveaux réacteurs du Freelon 3000 dans les laboratoires de Kolkrohn. L'Univers c'est un garçon qui mange un bonbon sur Peladon. Un garçon qui n'en mangera plus jamais. L'Univers c'est une jeune Fomal de 15 ans sur Rolonas qui va à son premier entretien d'embauche. Et qui n'aura jamais son emploi. C'est un jeune homme qui vient d'acheter un cadeau pour son amoureuse ou son amoureux. Et qui ne le lui donnera jamais. Comme la meute ne mangera pas la proie ce soir, tout comme le couple ne s'embrassera pas, tout comme l'enfant ne trouvera jamais ceux qui se sont cachés... Tout comme personne ne gagnera ce sprint sur Kronas. La sororité ne veillera plus sur la flamme. Le Freelon n'aura jamais de nouveaux réacteurs... L'Univers ne sera plus jamais le même. Et il en mourra.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle du trône. Le silence s'était abattu. Jonas regardait le Docteur avec un mélange de respect, de surprise et presque aussi de compassion. Ce Docteur n'était pas si sombre, finalement...

- _Docteur. Cet univers... Il revient à l'Infinium. Il me revient. Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âmes. Je suis désormais un Cyberman. Votre rhétorique, aussi persuasive soit-elle, ne servira à rien._

- Vous comprenez, je suppose, que je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, non?

- _Tout comme vous comprenez que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. _

- Défi accepté, acheva sombrement le Docteur. »

Il glissa une main dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit quelque chose, mais même avec toute la précision de ses appareils oculaires, le Cyberempereur n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, bien qu'il le devina. Car le Seigneur du Temps attrapa ses deux compagnons violemment pour les plaquer à lui, tandis que sa main fermée contenant quelque chose semblait s'illuminer en orange. Et les trois voyageurs temporels disparurent en un éclair, remplacés par une cabine.

Une cabine téléphonique bleue.

Les Cybermen venaient d'apprendre qu'il fallait mieux fouiller un Seigneur du Temps avant de le présenter à leur empereur. Et que même une clef dans une poche pouvait s'avérer utile pour le Docteur.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Je commence à en avoir marre des cellules de prisonniers... soupira River.

- Ah? C'est si courant dans votre vie? demanda Jack. Pour moi aussi, en même temps, mais sûrement pour des raisons bien, bien différentes des vôtres.

- Capitaine, vous semblez avoir une vie trépidante! remarqua la jeune femme en riant. Mais bon, vous voyez, moi et la prison, c'était une union libre: je pouvais aller où je voulais le jour, mais je devais rentrer pour la nuit. Enfin, c'était plus le contraire.

- Tenez, le Docteur m'a appris que vous étiez mariés, vous deux. C'est vrai?

- Oh, oui, mais vous savez, je bouge beaucoup, et lui aussi. J'espère que vous n'y avez pas touché, Capitaine Harkness!

- Roh, voyons, moi, faire la moindre avance au Docteur? Vous me connaissez mal, River. Je peux vous appeler River, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, mais alors je vous appelle Jack.

- Marché conclu! accepta Jack en serrant la main de l'épouse du Seigneur du Temps.

River s'assit sur le banc métallique de la maigre cellule rectangulaire qui devait bien faire quatre mètres de large sur une dizaine de long. Le mur de barreau était ici un mur en verre. Enfin, le mot verre est un bien grand mot: c'était un matériau transparent de presque un mètre d'épaisseur. Ce Jack Harkness était un séducteur né, un dragueur de première, elle l'avait bien compris. Élémohn aussi, mais lui, il s'en fichait. Même les flirts du Capitaine ne le faisaient pas sourire. Il était assis sur le banc depuis son arrivée dans la cellule, et n'avait pas bougé. Était-il triste? Non, le sentiment qui l'habitait était bien plus horrible et profond. Une désillusion totale. Son visage, ces yeux, étaient vides de sens et de vie. On aurait dit un mort qui se tenait droit, quoiqu'il était en réalité vouté.

River s'approcha de lui... Elle aurait du tenter de lui parler un peu plus tôt mais Harkness l'avait accaparé. Elle s'assit donc à ses cotés, et tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Dîtes, Élémohn... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Le Rémoxain soupira quelques secondes, puis regarda la jeune femme d'un regard triste.

- Mon propriétaire est mort, je vais devenir l'esclave de son fils, quand il héritera, ce qui est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Ajoutez à cela que toute ma religion semble être le plus grand mensonge de l'histoire de ma planète. Et je sens qu'il y a pas mal d'autres choses qui n'ont été que mensonges dans l'histoire même de cette planète, justement. Ah, et j'ai compris qu'à chaque fois que j'étais heureux pour quelqu'un qui subissait l'ascension, je me trompais plus que lourdement. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question? - Ne dramatisez pas autant, Élémohn. Vous pensez que la vie ne vous fait pas de cadeaux, mais vous avez rencontré le Docteur, ses compagnons, vous avez vu le TARDIS. Vous avez découvert ce que personne sur votre planète n'a jamais vu, et puis... si vous ne voulez vraiment pas revenir sur Rémox, je suis sûre qu'on pourra vous trouver un monde prêt à vous accueillir.

- M'oui...

Il avait rapidement compris qu'on lui avait menti toute sa vie, qu'on avait menti à son peuple durant toute son histoire, mais la désillusion l'avait véritablement frappé dans le vaisseau des Cybermen... Pourquoi à ce moment? Personne ne saurait le dire. Il n'empêchait que c'était maintenant que ça le touchait. Mais l'on n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. D'abord parce que "on" était enfermé dans un vaisseau pénitentiaire appartenant à une énorme armada Cyberman. Peut-être aussi parce qu'une cabine téléphonique bleue venait juste de se matérialiser avec un grand grand souffle dans la cellule.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et personne ne chercha à parler, à poser une question ou à ordonner de faire la chose la plus logique à faire: rentrer dans le TARDIS. Ils le firent naturellement.

À l'intérieur, Jonas frappait certains écrans et boutons de la console crachant des étincelles, avec une clé à molette que le Docteur était allé chercher dans une salle de contrôle archivée, et qu'il appelait "la baguette du corail"... Le Seigneur du Temps, d'ailleurs, lui, cherchait désespérément quelque chose sur l'écran accroché au rotor temporel.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il faut frapper si fort, Docteur? cria le jeune homme pour couvrir le bruit des étincelles.

- Il faut pas fissurer les écrans non plus, Jonas! Attention à ce que vous faîtes!

- Docteur! coupa River en se précipitant vers son mari. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi le TARDIS est si endommagé?

- Sur six personnes dans le vaisseau, trois sont des quasi-impossibilités temporelles, si tu veux tout savoir. Ah, et j'oubliais, on a été quasiment attaqués dans le vortex. Night, ou le Cyberempereur, puisque tu le connais sous ce nom, nous a interceptés à notre arrivé en récoltant des particules du vortex, ce qui a endommagé le TARDIS.

- Comme Prog! se souvint Clara.

- Sauf que Prog faisait une exploitation "scientifique" des particules, alors que Night est bien capable d'avoir commencé la récolte juste pour nous intercepter! remarqua Jonas.

- Bien possible... murmurait le Docteur en regardant l'écran. Ah! Enfin, je l'ai trouvé! Le générateur d'ondes Delta, dans un vaisseau à part. Si on le neutralise, Night ne pourra pas mettre son plan de... "malade mental" à exécution.

Jack et River regardaient les trois voyageurs temporels avec un visage qui montrait bien à quel point ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose.

- Clara vous expliquera. En attendant, laissez-moi vous donner un conseil à tous: ACCROCHEZ-VOUS! »

Le Seigneur du Temps s'agrippa à la manette principale de la console, et l'abaissa de toutes ses forces. La respiration métallique du TARDIS sonnait comme un cri de douleur, tandis que des étincelles s'échappaient de toute part autour de la console, et que le rotor temporel palpitait en aveuglant à moitié les occupants de la pièce. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, la Cloche du Cloître tentait de se faire une petite place dans les bruits de claquements électriques et de tremblements. Car, et c'est la touche finale, tout le vaisseau tremblait à se déchirer de lui-même, et tournoyait brutalement dans le vortex...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les Cybermen commençaient à affluer dans la salle du trône, et à la remplir. Le Cyberempereur, debout, observait ces hommes de métal, de grands scientifiques ou stratèges de l'Infinium. Il ne les regardait pas avec fierté, non. Il ne connaissait plus vraiment la fierté. Il les regardait juste pour voir si le compte était bon. Et il l'était presque. Ce qui était suffisant pour faire son annonce.

Grâce à son armure, qui possédait bien plus de systèmes que les autres, et il avait donc le "pouvoir" de lancer des communications à tout les Cybermen. Ce qu'il fit. Le Docteur s'était enfui, et il était bien capable de mettre à mal toute son opération. Il fallait donc commencer très vite. Les générateurs étaient chargés à 56%, tout allait se dérouler comme prévu.

« _Membres de l'Infinium, Cybermen et Égaux. Notre opération est sur le point de commencer. L'Armada doit se positionner de façon à créer un écho favorable aux ondes delta, de façon à ce qu'elles soient amplifiées et renvoyées partout dans l'Univers._ »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa violemment devant une porte qui ressemblait à la porte d'une chambre-forte, en quinze fois plus résistant et protégé.

Tout le monde sortit: ils avaient atterri dans le vaisseau pénitentiaire, pour récupérer l'arme, les munitions et le manipulateur de vortex de River ; ensuite, ils s'étaient matérialisés devant la salle des générateurs d'ondes delta.

« Rah, avec tous ces dommages et distorsions, le TARDIS s'est matérialisé quelques mètres trop loin! On est pas dans la pièce! maugréait le Docteur. Bon, autant ouvrir la porte...

Clara avait expliqué à River, Jack et Élémohn ce que prévoyait Night, bien que le Rémoxain n'ait pas tout compris. River en avait profité pour pianoter un autre message sur son manipulateur de vortex, sans qu'on ne la voie.

L'antichambre de la salle des générateurs était une sorte de grande pièce carrée, haute de plafond, ne possédant que deux issues: la porte blindée, et, à l'opposé, un escalier de métal descendait vers un couloir, en bas. Plusieurs bruits de vérins, de pas de Cybermen, semblaient se rapprocher. River, Jack et Jonas se placèrent vers l'escalier, la femme prenant son arme en main, prête à tirer, tandis que Jonas vérifiait le pistolet qu'il avait volé sur sa planète, et qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre. Il marcherait peut-être contre les soldats.

- Raah! C'est protégé contre le sonique! criailla le Docteur. Il faut taper un code! »

Un petit écran surmontait un clavier comportant les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet latin. L'écran affichait un sorte d'enchainement de chiffres et de caractères. Le Docteur essayait de le comprendre, et Clara tentait de l'aider, mais il s'agissait pourtant d'un épais mystère.

_1-/-/**1-1-1*2-/-1*1-/-/*2-/-1*/-1-1*/-2-/*1-1-1-1_

Derrière, les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, rapides et sonores. River et Jonas visaient déjà en direction du bas de l'escalier, prêts à défendre le groupe, tandis que Jack... ne faisait pas grand chose, quand on y pensait.

Un premier Cyborg entra dans le champ de vision de River. Un coup de feu retentit, suivi de plusieurs décharges et d'autres détonations.

La bataille commençait.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

L'assemblée de Night était enfin au complet. Et les composants de son armure lui apprenaient que les générateurs étaient chargés à 100%. Et que tous les vaisseaux étaient en place pour que la diffusion des ondes soit optimale. Tout était parfait.

« _Membres de l'Infinium!_ annonça-t-il de vive voix, sans passer par une annonce. _Tout est prêt pour l'accomplissement de notre plan. Nous allons nous rendre sur la plateforme d'observations, où se trouvent les seules commandes permettant d'activer les générateurs. L'opération va commencer._ »


	5. Partie 5

Le Cyberman fut frappé de plein fouet par une quatrième décharge, et ses yeux lachèrent des étincelles avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers, emportant deux autres cyborgs avec lui dans sa chute. River tira une balle dorée qui transperça le poitrail d'un quatrième homme de fer. Une vague de repoussée.

Derrière eux, le Docteur s'affairait à tenter de décrypter ce qui semblait être un code.

_1-/-/**1-1-1*2-/-1*1-/-/*2-/-1*/-1-1*/-2-/*1-1-1-1_

Cela n'était pas très facile, à vrai dire. Et la situation semblait de plus en plus critique à chaque seconde: les vagues de Cybermen se faisaient plus nombreuses derrière, et un étrange bruit de machines s'échappait de la salle des générateurs.

« Ils ne sont pas en train de les activer, quand même? s'écria Élémohn, effrayé. Ces choses capables de tous nous tuer...

- Non! répondit sèchement le Docteur. Parce que sinon, on aurait tous le cerveau vrillé. Sauf vous, bien sûr. En réalité, je pense qu'ils sont en train de les alimenter en énergie: même avec une galaxie comme amplificateur, il faut une puissance folle pour envoyer les ondes dans l'Univers tout entier. Et ce sont ces fichues barres obliques et chiffres qui nous empêchent de le sauver, cet univers!

- Des slashs, Docteur, on dit des slashs... soupirait Clara.

Derrière eux, River entendit la "conversation", alors qu'elle vérifiait le nombre de munitions présentes dans son arme. Trois seulement. Et il ne lui restait que deux chargeurs de huit cartouches chacun. Avec de la chance, on pouvait neutraliser une quasi-vingtaine de Cybermen, avec ça. Mais les mots utilisés par le Docteur et Clara lui rappelèrent quelque chose. Au moment où elle avait envoyé son premier message, avec le manipulateur...

- Jack?

Le Capitaine, qui, d'une certaine façon, coordonnait les deux tireurs, tout en faisant des allers-et-retours dans le TARDIS pour vérifier si la Console ne brûlait pas trop, se trouvait en cet instant juste à coté de la fille Pond. Il se tourna vers elle, qui lui tendait son pistolet, et eut alors un grand sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Faîtes-vous plaisir! lança-t-elle avec un air complice, tandis que Harkness attrapait l'arme anti-Cybermen entre ses mains.

River se releva, posa ses chargeurs au sol, et couru vers son mari, qui s'était agenouillé pour mieux détailler le clavier, pensant qu'il y avait peut-être un indice dedans. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui eut un effet assez inattendu: le Docteur se releva brutalement, manquant de faire trébucher Song, et pointant son tournevis vers l'avant, comme une épée. Le duel avec Corilohn avait créé quelques réflexes chez le Seigneur du Temps.

- Que... Ah, quoi encore? poussa-t-il avec un air excédé. J'essaye d'ouvrir une porte!

- Protégée par un code, je sais, mon p'tit cœur. Et je pense pouvoir t'aider.

- Euh... Si tu le dis... Mais comment?

- Lorsque nous avons été emmenés à notre cellule, dans le vaisseau pénitentiaire, il y avait des portes qui possédaient le même système de sécurité. Un code à décrypter. Je ne me souviens que de quelques lettres, mais qui sait... Allez, pousse-toi, que je regarde ça.

Le Docteur s'exécuta, avec difficulté, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres, encore plus quand ils venaient de River. Mais il se poussa, et River se baissa un peu pour se mettre au niveau de l'écran incrusté dans la porte.

_1-/-/**1-1-1*2-/-1*1-/-/*2-/-1*/-1-1*/-2-/*1-1-1-1_

- D'accord. Bon, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les astérisques délimitent les lettres.

- Donc deux astérisques, c'est sûrement pour délimiter les mots, devina Clara.

- Deux mots, donc?

- Non, ça n'a pas toujours un sens, précisa River. C'est juste une suite de lettres. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir de... Oui! Docteur, la deuxième lettre après l'espace, c'est un A.

- Le deux, barre oblique, un?

- Oui. Et l'avant-dernière lettre, c'est un E. Non, un D! Un D! Et les autres, j'avoue que je n'arriverai pas à m'en souvenir.

- Pas besoin de se souvenir. Il faut deviner.

- Deviner? s'étonna Élémohn.

Le Docteur s'agenouilla sur un genoux, à coté de River, et effleura du doigt l'écran et le clavier.

- Oui, deviner... répétait-il d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit des générateurs de plus en plus fort. Ce n'est pas un autre alphabet, c'est juste l'alphabet latin codé. Rien de plus. Pourquoi le latin? Je n'en sais rien.

- Ce n'est pas l'alphabet "latin", Docteur, c'est l'alphabet rox! Celui de notre planète, Rémox.

- Ah? Bon, ben vu que votre culture a été entièrement modelée par l'Infinium, on peut penser que Night l'aime bien. À moins que ce ne soit la matrice de traduction du TARDIS...

Le Docteur ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait: Élémohn était déjà assez touché par ce qu'il avait appris, et maintenant, on lui rajoutait une couche: toute la culture de sa planète avait été créée et manipulée par ces Cybermen, Infinium ou il-ne-savait-quoi-d'autre... Le Seigneur du Temps sentit cependant l'esclave reculer légèrement derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir son visage encore plus vieilli et triste que d'habitude.

- Élémohn, vous vous plaindrez de la mocheté de l'existence plus tard, voulez-vous? Bon, revenons à nos moutons! continua-t-il en se retournant vers l'écran, sous le regard presque indigné de Clara. Logique! C'est le maître mot. C'est un code qui suit une logique, pas un alphabet ou chaque signe est remplacé par un autre. Et il est complexe uniquement quand on ne possède pas la logique. La clef de code.

- Si on partait de ce qu'on sait déjà, on pourrait y arriver... remarqua Clara. D et A. D, c'est slash, deux, slash.

- Bizarre, tout de même... On a du deux, du un... Et des barres obliques. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici? Et pourquoi les tirets pour délimiter les symboles. River, il y avait des trois sur les autres portes?

- Oui, répondit River. Et même des quatre.

- Mais pourquoi les barres obliques?

- Les slahs, Docteur. Barre oblique, ça fait vraiment...

- Non les barres obliques. J'ai le droit de dire barre oblique, non? Barre oblique! Barre oblique! Barre... Barre...

Le visage du Seigneur du Temps arborait un sourire et une expression auxquels il ne manquait qu'une ampoule lévitant au-dessus de sa chevelure noire et bouclée et éclairant les alentours. Il avait trouvé.

- Mais bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur le petit clavier et en passant plusieurs fois son ongle sur certaines touche, dont le A et le D. Oui, c'est ça! C'est ça! Vite, il faut trouver les autres lettres.

- C'est quoi, Docteur? La clef du code, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda River.

- Une triple lecture horizontale ascendante!

- De quoi? laissa échapper Clara.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre! Bon, j'expliquerais plus tard, en attendant... L... D... et I! Tadaam! »

Le Docteur appuya sur la touche de validation, et l'écran bleuté s'éclaira en vert, tandis que les nombreux verrous de la porte se désactivait dans de grands bruits sourds. Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent alors que le grand morceau de métal coulissait vers le coté de la pièce opposé au TARDIS pour ouvrir le passage, et regardèrent le code qu'avait entré le Seigneur du Temps.

_P CAPALDI_

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 5  
><strong>

**.**

« C'est protégé contre le sonique! cria le Docteur.

River rentra précipitamment dans la pièce. C'était une très, très longue salle rectangulaire, qui s'étendait sur une soixantaine de mètres en profondeur, et dont le plafond se perchait une dizaine de mètres plus haut. La largeur quant à elle était d'une douzaine d'hommes.

De part et d'autres de la salle, sur toute sa longueur, se trouvaient les générateurs: ils ressemblaient à des talons, ou des parties inférieures de jambes tendues, où la présence de l'os est visible, incrustés dans le mur. Les générateurs étaient faits de métal, d'où sortaient parfois des tuyaux les reliant à d'autres générateurs, ou bien à des systèmes au sol ou au plafond.

Le tout se trouvait dans une ambiance très lumineuse: si les générateurs étaient protégés par une coque de métal grise foncée, le reste, comme le sol et les murs, était totalement blanc, et éclairé par de puissants néons fixés au plafond.

Le Docteur se tenait près d'un générateur, tournevis en main, visiblement excédé.

- Ces types de l'Infinium ont tout protégé contre le sonique! rouspétait-il en voyant sa femme arriver.

- Mon manipulateur de vortex, ce n'est pas du sonique! coupa-t-elle en pianotant sur son appareil. Il suffit... de s'y prendre comme il faut... et... Roh, je n'y arrive pas!

- Attends, si l'on cumule avec mon tournevis, protection ou pas, on pourrait y arriver.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Docteur tendit son tournevis vers l'un des générateurs, et l'activa, mais ça ne servait à rien.

- Ils sont trop protégés! criait River pour couvrir le bruit des générateurs. Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont chargés à 100%. Ils peuvent s'activer à tout moment.

- Alors il va falloir faire vite! JAAAAAAAACK! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

De l'autre coté, dans l'antichambre, Élémohn était rentré dans le TARDIS, avec Clara. Jack et Jonas, eux, tentaient de repousser les Cybermen, mais même avec le pistolet aux balles dorées, cela s'avérait compliqué. Ils venaient de repousser une cinquième vague, et Jack avait été tué déjà une fois, sous le regard horrifié de Jonas, qui l'avait ensuite vu reprendre ses esprits.

Le Capitaine, en entendant l'appel, passa son pistolet au jeune homme, qui n'eut pas son mot à dire, et qui se retrouva avec une arme dans chaque main, à repousser à lui tout seul une attaque de cyborgs.

Jack s'était relevé et son long imperméable flottait derrière lui durant sa courte course jusqu'à la salle des générateurs, où il se stoppa net devant le couple.

- Jack, on va avoir besoin de votre manipulateur de vortex, expliqua le Docteur.

- Quoi?! criait Harkness en essayant de couvrir le bourdonnement intense des appareils.

- Votre manipulateur! répétait River. On va avoir besoin que vous l'utilisiez, en même temps que le mien, et le tournevis!

- On va arrêter de cibler les générateurs, ce sera trop long! continua le Docteur. Il faut prendre le contrôle du système d'approvisionnement en énergie! Partiellement au moins: il faut que l'on surcharge les générateurs!

- Ça ne risque pas de les activer? s'étonna Jack.

- Pas assez longtemps pour nous menacer! Ils exploseront avant!

Jack haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à perdre, si ce n'était l'univers tout entier, et que de toute façon, il fallait faire confiance au Docteur. Toujours. Ou presque. Il activa donc son bracelet, et pianota dessus, imité par River, tandis que le Docteur pointait le plafond et réglait son appareil. Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour arriver à bout des défenses informatiques, mais c'était fait.

- Bon, redirigez l'énergie vers les générateurs! ordonna le Docteur. Toute l'énergie possible, d'accord. Il faut que ça fasse un grand boum!

Après d'autres manipulations, pianotages et autres actions, le système de distribution énergétique se plia aux ordres qui lui étaient envoyés... Et les générateurs, sous la surcharge, commencèrent à cracher des étincelles.

- On ne bouge pas! ordonna le Docteur en faisant vibrer son tournevis de plus en plus. Attendez... Attendeeeez... Attendeeeeeez... Voilà! Bon, maintenant, on court! Dans le TARDIS!

Alors que les étincelles et flammes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les trois "hackers" se précipitèrent vers l'antichambre de la pièce, alors que Jonas vidait le dernier chargeur du pistolet de River, et passait en-dessous du seuil des 10% de charge de sa propre arme. Il reculait vers le TARDIS à toute vitesse, tandis que les trois autres encore dehors étaient déjà rentrés. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la cabine, il heurta quelque chose de mou. Quelqu'un. Il se retourna brusquement, rabattant ses bras sur son ventre, dans une position de défense.

- Élémohn? hoqueta-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que...

- ATTENTION! »

Jonas se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir un Cyberman sortir des escaliers, le bras tendu vers l'avant. L'instant d'après, il était tiré et propulsé dans le TARDIS par l'esclave, qui avait agrippé sa tunique pour le pousser de la ligne de tir. Et alors que Jonas, perdant l'équilibre, se rattrapait sur une poignée de porte de la cabine, Élémohn se fit toucher par le tir de l'homme de fer. Il était déjà en train de sauter dans la cabine, mais la décharge lui traversa le flanc, et il s'abattit vers le sol du TARDIS. Jonas le rattrapa à temps et le tira à l'intérieur, puis referma violemment les portes, alors que le vaisseau commençait à se dématérialiser en criant encore plus fort sa souffrance et son instabilité...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le vaisseau circulaire qui occupait presque le centre de l'armada, organisée en une sorte de sphère, venait d'exploser. Dans la grande baie d'observation, les flammes et le spectacle était bien visible, à travers le verre protégé qui occupait les deux tiers des murs.

Le Cyberempereur se tenait face à sa console, la main encore prête à appuyer sur un bouton rouge. Un rêve d'adolescent, ça, le bouton rouge, pour Night. Une chose qui était restée. Et bien il n'allait pas y appuyer sur ce bouton. La surcharge de générateurs avait libéré assez d'énergie pour briser totalement le vaisseau-émetteur. Plus d'ondes delta à envoyer. La bataille était perdue.

Mais une autre approchait à grand pas, il le savait grâce aux informations que lui envoyait son armure. Il avait des ordres à lancer. Il avait une bataille à mener.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Le TARDIS est foutu, annonça sombrement le Docteur.

- De quoi?

- Roh, Jonas, je plaisante. Enfin, presque: il est vraiment mal en point: tant de voyages avec toutes ses personnes temporairement bizarres, en si peu de temps, et avec ce fichu détournement à coups d'absorption de particules temporelles... Heureusement que le dernier voyage n'était qu'un saut de quelques dizaines de secondes dans le temps uniquement. Bref, elle ne va pas pouvoir bouger d'elle-même avant plusieurs heures.

- Elle? s'étonna Élémohn, couché à terre.

Le Rémoxain était assis au sol, le dos à moitié contre la rambarde du niveau de la console, pour faciliter sa respiration malgré sa blessure légère au thorax. Pour économiser au plus possible l'énergie du TARDIS, on avait supprimé les autres pièces, et il avait été impossible de le coucher dans une chambre. Les seules salles restantes étaient la Salle de Contrôle, les pièces nécessaires au fonctionnement du TARDIS, et... une salle où étaient rangés tous les objets des autres pièces supprimées.

- Ne cherchez surtout pas à comprendre les relations d'un homme avec une machine hermaphrodite plus grande à l'intérieur... conseilla Jack. Et vous, surtout, reposez-vous. Ce serait bête si vous passiez l'arme à gauche.

- Juste par simple curiosité, Docteur... se souvint Clara. Ce code, là, CAPALDI.

- P CAPALDI, pour être exact. Je vous l'ai dit, analyse par triple lecture horizontale ascendante.

- Comment ça?

- Donnez-moi une lettre, Clara.

- Euh... W.

- Bien...

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, et visa l'écran accroché au rotor temporel. Celui-ci, bien que fissuré, afficha alors la lettre voulue. Le Docteur prit ensuite la "Baguette du Corail", la clef à molette qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'utiliser des siècles plus tôt, et qu'il avait donné à Jonas, que celui-ci avait posé par terre.

- Dans le code, le W se dit... deux, quatre, trois.

Et alors, il prit la clef, et la posa contre l'écran, perpendiculairement à la lettre, de façon à la souligner, en recouvrant très légèrement les deux points les plus bas du caractère. Puis, il la fit monter, et s'immobilisa au milieu de la lettre, pour la remonter à nouveau et surligner le graphe en en frôlant les trois bouts.

- Trois lignes horizontales qui traverse la lettre en son point le plus bas, en son milieu, et en son point le plus haut. Et qui compte le nombre de points coupés: deux en bas, quatre au milieu et trois en haut. 2-4-3

- Oh... Et les slashs...

- Des barres obliques, Clara! Et justement...

- Ce sont les barres! Comme dans le A... comprenait la jeune fille. Deux points en bas, une barre au milieu, et un point au-dessus. 2-/-1.

- Et voilà: triple lecture horizontale ascendante. Quadruple pour le I, car il est identique au S, par exemple, et donc on empêche le doublon. Un code que chaque Cyberman peut appliquer sans problème, grâce à ses systèmes de vision. De la logique, rien de...

Mais le Docteur fut coupé par un bruit d'alarmes sortant de la Console. L'écran se changea, et des centaines de points apparurent un peu partout dessus. Le Seigneur du Temps se figea en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, et ne put s'empêcher de "réagir"...

- De quoi?

- Oh! s'exclama River, heureuse. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de ma petite surprise, mon chéri.

- Mais c'est que c'est contagieux, ce "de quoi"... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps. Attends, une surprise?

- Oui. Une surprise de taille, d'ailleurs. Moi-même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne ces proportions.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandèrent presque ensemble Jonas et Clara.

- Ouvrez la porte, vous comprendrez... conseilla Jack en se penchant lui aussi sur l'écran.

Les deux compagnons s'exécutèrent. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le double-battant de bois et qu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils virent tout d'abord les nombreux débris de métal déformé, qui volaient autour d'eux... Puis l'énorme flotte de combat qui faisait face à l'armada cyberman en train de changer de formation...

Il fallait la voir cette flotte: on y trouvait des vaisseaux de toutes les formes: des soucoupes, des forges, des pyramides, des tubes, des flèches... On en comptait des centaines, peut-être des milliers... Le tout formé comme un immense mur dans l'espace, organisé autour d'un vaisseau central rectangulaire, comme un immense immeuble noir illuminé fait de plusieurs énormes compartiments creux...

- La surprise... murmurait le Docteur en détaillant l'écran. Une flotte entière commandée par l'Unité Papale, avec à sa tête Tasha Lem. Oui, ça, c'est une surprise. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle amène avec elle? Mais il y a de tout dans ce machin, en plus!

- Pas faux... Attendez, ça ressemble bien à des vaisseaux Draconiens, ça! remarqua Jack en montrant un ensemble de points qui, après un zoom, prenait plus des airs de virgules. Et ça, c'est des Sontariens.

- Et des Zygons, des Siluriens, une flottille Raxacoricofallapatorienne... Comment c'est possible, ça! claqua le Docteur. River, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Le TARDIS lança un petit sifflement qui coupa le Docteur. Un message était transmis sur toutes les fréquences, en provenance de la flotte qui venait d'arriver.

« _Ici Tasha Lem, Mère Supérieure de l'Église et Commandant de la Flotte de Combat Coalisée. Nous demandons à tous les vaisseaux cybermen de se rendre immédiatement. Toute attaque perpétuée par votre flotte sera suivie de représailles._»

- Flotte Coalisée... Ça sonne bien... remarqua Jonas en retournant vers la Console. Vous savez qui c'est, Docteur?

- Oh que oui... Tasha Lem, cette chère amie.

- Celle qui vous emploie, non? se souvenait le jeune homme en se tournant vers River.

- Oui. Je lui ait envoyé un message lorsque nous nous sommes fait capturer, pour lui annoncer que les Cybermen m'avaient emprisonné. Et un deuxième lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon manipulateur de vortex, où j'expliquais rapidement que le Cyberempereur, ou ce Monsieur Night, avait envie de provoquer un génocide à l'échelle intergalactique.

- Des arguments assez forts pour réunir une belle petite armada... comprit Jack. Mais cette Tasha Lem peut avoir coalisé autant de nations en si peu de temps?

- Le message a été envoyé dans le passé... avoua River.

- Vous êtes dangereuses, toi et Tasha! coupa le Docteur. À jouer avec un manipulateur de vortex de cette façon, on crée des paradoxes bien trop dangereux!

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu sais... Enfin bref, je pense que les Cybermen ne vont pas obtempérer, donc autant mettre le TARDIS à l'abri avant que les premiers coups ne partent.

- Mais elle ne peut pas bouger... rappela Élémohn, encore à terre.

- Alors quelqu'un va le bouger pour nous, conclut le Docteur en pressant un bouton pour lancer une communication. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La salle de conférence de l'Unité Papale n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que le Docteur s'y était assis: sombre, grise, décorée par deux tableaux et un confessionnal faisant office de téléporteur. Au milieu se dressait une longue table de bois, autour de laquelle on avait placé des sièges faits du même matériau, taillés à la perfection.

Élémohn avait été emmené dans une infirmerie du vaisseau amiral, tandis que les autres s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence. Tasha Lem s'était mise en tête de table, et en face d'elle se trouvait le Docteur. Sur les sièges faisant dos à la porte d'entrée étaient assis Jack et Jonas, tandis que Clara avait repris la place qu'elle avait déjà occupée auparavant, avec River à ses cotés. Tous étaient habillés, sans aucuns vêtements holographiques, les traditions étant mises de coté au vu de la gravité de la situation.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, malheureusement... regretta la chef de l'Église. Nous menons la bataille, dehors.

- Ah bon? s'étonna River.

- Nous avons refait l'isolation, lâcha Tasha avec un sourire étrange et presque méchant. Bien, maintenant que j'ai toutes les informations sur cet... Infinium, et sur ses plans, je pense qu'il va falloir agir, et vite. Il nous faut anéantir ces Cybermen, mais ma flottille pourrait bien être mise en déroute, étant donné les dissensions entre les factions qui la composent.

- Flottille? hoqueta River. Bon, je dois admettre que l'armada cyberman est très puissante, mais la "Flotte Coalisée" peut survivre, j'en suis sûre.

- Je l'espère, vu les difficultés que j'ai eu à la réunir. J'ai triché avec le Temps lui-même pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais bon, quand la survie de l'Univers tout entier est en jeu, que je promets une bénédiction de l'Église aux factions qui acceptent de m'aider, et que je précise la présence du Docteur, les volontaires sont nombreux... Enfin bref! Docteur, quelle est la place exacte de l'Infinium dans cet Empire cyberman?

- Oh, je sers d'appât... Fantastique. Enfin, j'imagine que ça a du convaincre bien des races de se joindre à toi. Et pour la place de l'Infinium... je n'en sais rien, mais connaissant Night et son ego, enfin, cyber-ego... Ils ont les postes les plus importants. Surtout au niveau scientifique et militaire.

- Si on les attaque, on décapite la flotte, je pense, ajouta Clara.

- Mais ils possèdent des intermédiaires, intervint River. Il y a un Cyberleader qui ne provient sûrement pas de l'Infinium qui peut parfaitement prendre le commandement. Le Cyberempereur a beau donner des ordres, il est assez éloigné des unités. Dans une bataille directe comme celle-là, je pense que l'Infinium va diriger la flotte, mais le Cyberleader en-dessous va aussi coordonner, vaisseau par vaisseau, au plus près, lui.

- Night lance les grandes lignes, les opérations et les ordres, et le Cyberleader se débrouille pour les exécuter... résuma Jonas pour lui-même.

- Night a beau être intelligent, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un stratège hors-pair, laissa échapper Clara.

- Si cela fait bien deux siècles ou presque qu'il a été converti, répliqua Tasha, alors il doit en avoir appris en la matière.

- Night reste un gestionnaire, pour moi, coupa le Docteur (subissant d'ailleurs pour cela un regard noir de Tasha). Jonas a à peu près raison: en clair, il veut un résultat, et le Cyberleader doit l'obtenir.

- En très caricaturé, alors.. soupira la chef de l'Église. Peu importe, dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas envie de subir trop de pertes, surtout que les vaisseaux sous mes ordres ne sont pas les miens. Il va falloir la jouer "commando". S'occuper de l'Infinium et de l'empereur, et en même temps, du Cyberleader.

- Même en s'occupant du Cyberleader on arriverait à rien, remarqua Jonas. Je veux dire, chaque vaisseau doit avoir un capitaine, et les vaisseaux doivent être organisés en escadre ou je-sais-pas-quoi-d'autre. Même désorganisée, une armada reste puissante.

- Mais ils pensent tous être les Égaux! se souvint Clara. Dans ce cas, ils n'arriveront jamais à se réorganiser, parce que la Divine Égalité, c'est basé sur l'absence de chef: ils ne sauront pas qui écouter. Le Cyberleader et Night doivent avoir une sorte de statut spécial, ne pas faire partie de la Divine Égalité, dans la tête de leurs soldats en tout cas, ou quelque chose comme ça... Donc ça pourrait marcher, de "s'occuper" des deux commandants.  
>- Le mot "s'occuper" est bien funèbre... murmura River.<p>

- Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix! coupa Tasha. Il faut anéantir cette menace. Même si vous les avez empêché d'accomplir leur premier objectif, ils faut se souvenir qu'ils ont eu les moyens de déplacer des centaines d'astres de leur orbite et emplacements. Et qu'ils possèdent une très importante flotte, supérieure à celle que j'ai ramenée.

- À moins que... Oui! s'exclama Jonas. On pourrait retourner les Cybermen contre Night grâce au Cyberleader.

- Quoi? s'étranglèrent presque tous les autres.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée... remarqua le Docteur. Après tout, le Cyberleader pense peut-être que la Divine Égalité est bien réelle, sans se douter qu'il s'agit juste d'une couverture face aux peuples primitifs. Oui... On pourrait tenter de négocier avec lui, de lui parler! S'il ordonne à la flotte de tirer sur le vaisseau amiral, elle le fera. Et le vaisseau ripostera avec ses armes encore plus puissantes, ce qui occasionnera de beaux dommages au sein même de l'armada.

- Mais Night annulera l'ordre du Leader, et ses ordres sont prioritaires, rappela Jack. Donc il faut neutraliser Night et l'Infinium, et lorsque le Cyberleader devient le commandant en chef, on essaye de le convaincre. Et il faut qu'il soit dans un autre vaisseau, d'ailleurs, pour ordonner de tirer sur le vaisseau amiral.

- Il le sera, répondit Lem. Il doit prendre le commandement si le vaisseau amiral tombe. Enfin bref, Capitaine Harkness, River, vous pensez pouvoir vous occuper de la "neutralisation"? Pendant ce temps, le Docteur et ses chers... "compagnons", s'occuperont de la négociation.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Tout le monde? Non, une personne n'était pas d'accord. Le Docteur leva son index et lui fit faire un mouvement de métronome, pour montrer son désaccord.

- Jonas et Clara se débrouilleront sans moi, j'en suis sûr. Parce que moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Quoi donc?

- Une affaire que je rends personnelle. Occupez-vous de Night, du Cyberleader et de tout le reste. Moi j'ai quelque chose à aller trouver dans le vaisseau amiral. Je voyagerai avec River et Jack, grâce à leurs manipulateurs de vortex.

- Bien... Dans ce cas, autant que tout le monde se prépare. Nous avons une bataille à gagner.

- Et si nous perdons? risqua Jonas.

- Dans ce cas, nous aurions une guerre à gagner. Voire plusieurs, si des peuples alliés ayant perdu leurs vaisseaux sont rancuniers. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le spectacle était magnifique et horrible. Deux énormes armadas qui s'affrontaient dans le théâtre du néant qu'était l'espace, uniquement illuminées par l'imposante étoile jaune clair autour de laquelle orbitaient les Cybermen.

D'un coté, il y avait les hommes de fer: ces milliers de vaisseaux en forme de cylindre, parfois en forme de dague, parce qu'il fallait un peu évoluer, tout ces vaisseaux complétés par un petit de cyber-chasseurs et de cyber-bombardiers, des cyborgs créés à partir d'esprits de pilotes. Et au milieu de tout cela, le vaisseau-amiral, une sorte d'énorme bloc rectangulaire grisâtre, imposant, de plusieurs kilomètres de long et de large, à la carapace irrégulière. Toute la flotte tentait tant bien que mal de faire une sorte de bouclier ou de demi-sphère autour du vaisseau-amiral

Et en face, il y avait la flotte confédérée, avec toute sa diversité, qui ressemblait désormais à une sorte de tesson de bouteille très irrégulier essayant d'entourer l'armada cyborg sans pour autant l'encercler de tous les cotés.

Et au milieu de tout ça, les lasers. Les lasers et les missiles, les roquettes, les bombes, les photons, les décharges énergétiques, les champs de nullité, les projectiles cinétiques, les billes électromagnétiques, les décharges ioniques et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Partout, à chaque seconde, quelque chose explosait, disparaissait, partait en flamme... Ici on voyait un vaisseau sontarien en forme de "forge" se briser en cinq morceaux dans une vaste explosion verdâtre, là, c'était un vaisseau cyberman de nouvelle génération, triangulaire, qui à peine quelques secondes après la chute de ses boucliers, était pulvérisé par trois projectiles cinétiques lancés à toute vitesse par une frégate Zygon. Au-milieu de tout cela, le vaisseau-amiral cyberman pilonnait l'Unité Papale de lasers et autres décharges énergétiques, sans pour autant négliger les autres vaisseaux autour, tandis que la cathédrale spatiale répondait de toute sa puissance de feu sur la flotte et sur les boucliers du vaisseau-amiral, qui pourtant, tenaient bon.

Les Cybermen de l'Infinium, placés dans la salle d'observation, étaient si "absorbés" par la direction tactique de la bataille qu'ils n'entendirent pas les deux coups de feu tirés derrière la porte de la pièce qu'ils occupaient. Peut-être que l'utilisation de silencieux sur les pistolets pouvait expliquer cette ignorance. Mais lorsque Jack Harkness déboula à l'intérieur, se ruant au milieu de la pièce, les hommes de métal commencèrent à se poser des questions. Tous se retournèrent, abandonnant les nombreuses consoles métalliques remplies d'écrans et de boutons qui faisaient le tour de la pièce, pour découvrir cet humain vendant d'on-ne-savait-où. Un d'entre eux eut le réflexe de lever son bras et d'abattre le Capitaine. Harkness s'abattit à terre, mort.

Derrière la porte, River Song, qui s'était collée au mur, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer par les cyborgs, eut un haut-le-cœur. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet d'avoir envoyé Jack à la mort, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Enfin, si, il l'était, mais pas pour longtemps. Elle répéta cette phrase dans sa tête, se disant que son mari s'entourait des gens les plus étranges qui puissent être.

Le Capitaine était couché au sol, sur le ventre, sa main droite sous son corps. Les Cybermen l'ignoraient royalement, un nettoyeur étant en route pour s'occuper du cadavre. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas qu'il avait ouvert un œil. Et un deuxième. Et en un éclair, il s'était retourné, un pistolet anti-cyberman dans la main droite, qu'il avait sorti de son manteau. Un coup retentit, puis un deuxième, alors qu'il se relevait en sortant une deuxième arme de sa main gauche, tandis que River sautait à l'intérieur de la baie d'observation, deux pistolets en main, tirant sur les Cybermen les plus menaçants, couvrant le Capitaine. Les balles en or fusaient, transperçant les cuirasses métalliques des Cyborgs, parfois touchés trois ou quatre fois. Quelques lasers traversaient parfois la pièce, mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible. Alors qu'en moins de trente secondes, la vingtaine de Cybermen de l'Infinium étaient tous atteints. Tous, sauf Night. Ses protections de Dalekanium et sa cuirasse renforcée le protégeaient.

Le Cyberempereur leva son bras gauche, prêt à tirer sur les deux attaquants. Jack eut alors un réflexe salvateur, et tira un seul coup vers le cyborg. La balle percuta le bras de sa cible, juste à coté du trou du canon incrusté dans l'armure, et la majorité de la munition, tant le ruxium que l'or, fut propulsée dans l'arme énergétique du chef de l'Infinium, et ce à très haute température. L'armure lâcha un petit claquement explosif montrant que le tir avait eu l'effet escompté.

« C'est le moment où jamais! cria Jack en tirant vers la tête du Cyberempereur. »

Sa balle manqua sa cible, mais il en tira vite une autre, accompagné de River. Aucun état d'âmes ne pouvait intervenir: il s'agissait d'un des plus dangereux Cyberman qui put être, si ce n'était le plus dangereux.

Sauf que cela ne servait à rien: même si la cuirasse prenait des coups et que sur le visage se creusait un relief métallique, le Cyberempereur survivait. Et sans crier gare, il pressa un bouton bleu sur la console derrière lui, et un flash lumineux l'engloba, le téléportant...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Face à l'action conjuguée d'un tournevis sonique et d'un manipulateur de vortex, le supercalculateur sur lequel s'acharnait le Docteur ne survécut pas très longtemps. Mais il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur.

La base de données formait une sorte de mur noir couvert de voyants à coté de lui, et un autre superordinateur de l'autre coté lui laissait un couloir de deux mètres de large seulement. Chaque base de donnée était indépendante, et ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait que dans une seule.

Et il y en avait une soixantaine à vérifier...

Sauf que dans cette banque de données-là, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Tout ce qui se passait dans le vaisseau amiral passait dans les supercalculateurs que le Docteur consultait, mais ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait être certaines choses dans les archives, les fichiers et dossiers, pas tous les processus en cours durant la bataille. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Il s'agissait des senseurs du vaisseau: ils détectaient quelque chose sur l'étoile, mais l'information n'était pas assez précise...

Le Docteur se précipita au fond de son couloir artificiel pour arriver sur une large allée centrale, de cinq mètres de large, qui traversait la pièce en son milieu, permettant d'accéder aux soixante banques de données. Chacune d'elles était un pavé rectangulaire d'un bon mètre de large, sur presque trois de haut, et une vingtaine de long. Et sur chaque fronton de supercalculateur (partie accessible depuis l'allée, une face de la largeur), une interface sous forme d'écran tactile permettait de consulter certaines informations, plutôt que de passer par une forme de piratage.

Bon, au final, le Docteur devait pirater pour trouver ce que les senseurs avaient détecté, puisqu'il ne possédait pas tous les mots de passe... Mais ce piratage se passa bien plus rapidement que prévu, et en moins de deux minutes, il avait son information...

Il eut besoin de relire trois fois ce qui s'était inscrit et dessiné sur l'écran pour comprendre ce qui se passait et pour y croire totalement... Parce qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'impossible...

L'étoile autour de laquelle orbitaient les Cybermen était en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même, se transformant chaque seconde un peu plus en un trou noir assez massif... Et ce bien plus rapidement que la nature ne le permettait. Et la masse que prenait le puits sans fond en train de se créer était bien assez importante pour avaler les deux flottes autour de lui.


	6. Partie 6

Tasha Lem regardait avec horreur l'écran géant sur la passerelle de l'Unité Papale. Ses deux yeux étaient presque exorbités, et on aurait dit que la bande noire qui les recouvrait était devenue rouge, tant la colère commençait à l'attraper.

Un trou noir! Un énorme, grandiloquent et impossible trou noir. L'étoile venait de s'effondrer d'un seul coup, comme si un doigt géant et invisible avait appuyé sur le pôle nord de l'astre tout en tenant fermement son équateur: le pôle s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de l'étoile, et formait une sorte d'entonnoir se terminant en sphère... Sphère qui disparaissait de plus en plus, aspirée en son propre intérieur, formant un énorme puits aspirant la chaleur, les flammes, l'hydrogène, l'hélium, et même la lumière. Un trou noir bien plus massif qu'il ne devrait l'être, et qui se formait à une vitesse totalement folle, impossible, même.

Qu'avait fait ce Night? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait. Car il était responsable: qui d'autre aurait pu déclencher l'effondrement de l'étoile? Ce Cyberman avait les connaissances et la technologie avancée de l'Infinium, et sa flotte orbitait l'étoile depuis des mois, voire des années. D'ailleurs, les senseurs avaient détecté plusieurs bases autour et dans l'étoile. Oui, si le Docteur disait vrai, alors les Cybermen avaient toutes les chances d'être responsables. Les Cybermen ou l'Infinium? Peu importait, pour l'instant.

« Message général à toute la flotte coalisée! ordonna Tasha.

Les humains assis dans la passerelle, holographiquement habillés en militaire, s'occupaient des communications, des transmissions d'énergie, de la stratégie, des senseurs, des hangars...etc. Ils faisaient leur travail, donc. L'un d'entre eux, qui s'occupait de tout ce qui était communication, pianota sur un clavier, et se retourna vers Tasha, au centre de la pièce, en lui faisant un signe du pouce lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait parler.

- Ordre à toute la flotte coalisée: retraite immédiate, je répète, retraite immédiate.

- _Je vous demaaaaaande pardooooon? _siffla une voix de Zygon dans les hauts-parleurs.

Lem se tourna vers le responsable des communications et le foudroya du regard: elle n'avait jamais demandé une communication générale, mais une annonce. Elle n'était pas sensées obtenir de réponses.

- Je le répète, nous devons nous retirer.

- _Et pourquoi donc? _demanda une amiral Silurienne.

- Nous détectons un trou noir extrêmement massif: l'étoile est en train de s'effondrer et...

- _Cela ne nous menace pas!_ coupa un Sontarien.

- Cela pourrait bien nous menacer! tonna Tasha. Nous devons nous retirer, nos senseurs détectent que plusieurs vaisseaux Cybermen de l'arrière sont déjà prisonniers du champ d'attraction. Et la force gravitationnelle du trou noir augmente très rapidem...

- _Cela ne nous pose pas de problèmes!_ avertit un commandant humain. _Nous devons absolument nous débarrasser de cette menace Cyber..._

- Écoutez, j'ai réuni cette flotte coalisée, et je la coordonne, alors serait-il possible que mes ordres soient exécutés? Je fais ça pour le bien de tous, qui plus...

- Mère Supérieure, Mère Supérieure! cria un opérateur de la passerelle.

- Je suis occupée! siffla Lem.

- Mais, Mère Supérieure, le trou noir n'a aucun effet sur l'armada Cyberman.

- Comment?

- Les vaisseaux adverses ne sont pas influencés par le champ gravitationnel, alors qu'il s'est étendu très rapidement durant la dernière minute... De plus, le trou noir est presque complet. Et nous...

- Qu'y a-t-il avec "nous"?

- L'Unité Papale et de nombreux autres vaisseaux sont déjà sous l'influence du champ gravitationnel, avoua l'officier avec un air affolé. »

Tasha rentra son dos un peu plus dans son fauteuil... Sa flotte coalisée, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à réunir, était piégée par l'attraction d'un trou noir. Piégée et donc perdue.

**.**

**Égal  
><strong>

**Partie 6  
><strong>

**.**

« _Pourquoi ferions-nous cela?_ demanda le Cyberleader.

La pièce où s'étaient enfermés Clara et Jonas était une sorte chambre circulaire, ou de bureau, où se trouvait un large projecteur holographique affichant l'image de l'homme de fer, qui cachait une partie du mur vouté.

Les deux compagnons du Docteur avaient à leur disposition des sièges, mais ils préféraient rester debout. Élémohn, cependant, dont la présence semblait utile aux yeux de Jonas, se reposait sur une des confortables chaises, pour mieux récupérer, même s'il avait été rapidement soigné.

- Parce que... Parce qu'il vous dirige, tout simplement! répondit Clara. Je veux dire, les Cybermen ne peuvent pas être dirigés, c'est un peuple fait d'individus identiques!

- _Faux. La hiérarchie est nécessaire, même réduite au strict minimum._

- Mais... Roh, et la Divine Égalité, alors?

- _Vous parlez de la Divine Égalité sans rien y connaître. Et vous négociez avec moi pour que j'ordonne aux vaisseaux sous mes ordres de tirer sur le vaisseau-amiral, auquel j'obéis. Il n'y a aucune logique dans vos actions._

- Le trou noir! rappela Jonas, puisqu'ils avaient été informés de ce petit problème quelques instants auparavant. Le trou noir vous aspire tout autant qu'il nous aspirera! Et on sait très bien que c'est votre Cyberempereur qui l'a créé.

- _En effet. Mais nous ne sommes pas aspiré, nous. Le Vaisseau-Amiral nous protège._ »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Le Vaisseau-Amiral les protège! s'exclama le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps était penché sur une des interfaces des Superordinateurs. Aucun Cyberman n'était venu le déranger, alors qu'il se trouvait au centre même du vaisseau amiral. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et avait tout téléchargé dans son tournevis. Mais maintenant, c'était le problème du trou noir qui l'intéressait. Seul Night avait pu déclencher l'effondrement de l'étoile, mais pourquoi menacer ainsi sa propre flotte? Parce qu'il la protégeais: les informations qu'il venait de consulter étaient claires: le vaisseau amiral possédait un champ de gravité assez puissant pour contrer l'attraction d'un trou noir, et il en projetait d'autres sur tous les vaisseaux alliés.

- L'Infinium au summum de l'innovation technique, il faut l'avouer... murmura le Seigneur du Temps pour lui-même.

Il devait absolument empêcher la flotte coalisée de se faire absorber dans le trou noir. Elle n'était pas encore perdue, mais elle pourrait l'être. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il se débarrasse des Cybermen... Night lui donnait l'opportunité de faire les deux à la fois, sans même en avoir conscience.

Le Docteur attrapa le manipulateur de vortex qu'il avait emprunté à River, et envoya un message à Tasha Lem: sans son aide, personne ne survivrai au trou noir. Une fois que le message écrit fut envoyé, il prit contact avec le bracelet de Jack, pour mettre au point la seconde partie de son propre plan.

- Jack? Jack, vous m'entendez?

- _Oui, Docteur... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? L'étoile a disparu, elle s'est effondrée! Ça c'est passé si vite que..._

- C'est devenu un trou noir, maintenant, Jack, et Night réussit à stabiliser tous ses vaisseaux grâce à des champs de gravité qu'il projette sur son armada. Il faut que vous les désactiviez!

- _Et comment on fait ça?_ demanda River, qui se trouvait avec le capitaine.

- Vous avez réussi à abattre les Cybermen de l'Infinium?

- _Oui, mais Night s'est échappé. Il a appuyé sur un bouton de la console, et ça l'a téléporté. C'est après qu'il a du déclencher l'effondrement de l'étoile._

- Oui, sûrement. Enfin bref, retournez dans la salle d'observation, et si vous y êtes encore, allez vers la console et appuyez sur le même bouton: ça devrait être sans danger.

River et Jack coupèrent la conversation, et quelques secondes plus tard, la reprirent.

- _Nous y sommes, Docteur._

- Bien, ne bougez surtout pas, alors.

- _Euh... d'accord. _»

Le Docteur vérifia alors la position du manipulateur de Jack grâce à son propre appareil, entra les coordonnées, les modifia un peu et enclencha le bracelet. Le mini-vortex apparut derrière lui, et en un souffle il avait disparu.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur arriva dans une sombre pièce éclairée en rouge, pas très grande, où trônaient de nombreuses consoles remplies de boutons, cadrans, voyants et autres leviers, qui en faisaient le tour.

« D'accord... hoqueta Jack. Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas vraiment.

- Bon, voyons voir tous ses boutons et écrans! s'exclama joyeusement le Seigneur du Temps en empoignant son tournevis.

- Que vas-tu faire? demanda River alors que son mari détaillait les consoles autour de la pièce.

- Je vais désactiver tous les champs de gravité utilisés par le vaisseau amiral pour que l'armada soit attirée dans le trou noir. Sauf pour ledit vaisseau-amiral.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Jack.

- Premièrement, parce que tant qu'il peut survivre, Night ne s'inquiètera pas. Du moins, il est bien capable de sacrifier sa flotte si ça peut le sauver. Et tant qu'il pense qu'il a toutes les chances de survivre, ça m'arrange... Mais surtout, j'ai mes deux compagnons de voyage qui négocient avec le Cyberleader, alors si je peux leur donner un coup de main...

- Mais attendez, Docteur, si on libère toute la flotte, enfin, qu'on les laisse aller dans le trou noir... Plus besoin de négociation!

- Certes, mais on a commencé les négociations, et si mes deux compagnons pouvaient apprendre quelques rudiments en diplomatie, par l'expérience qui plus est, et bien ça m'arrangerait.

- Même si on réussissait à "lâcher" les Cybermen dans le trou noir, ça ne règlerait pas le problème de la flotte de Tasha, Docteur! rappela River.

- Oh, oui, surtout qu'elle est déjà prise dans le champ d'attraction du trou noir, la flotte Coalisée. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai la solution pour ça. Bon, alors...

Le Seigneur du Temps observait les différents boutons, passant son tournevis et son manipulateur au-dessus des écrans et cadrans, cherchant à trouver ce qu'il voulait.

- C'est une véritable passerelle privée que s'offre Night. M'étonne pas de lui. Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais!

Il s'immobilisa en face d'une console recouverte de petits boutons et interrupteurs bleus, vérifia quelque chose sur son manipulateur, et désactiva une bonne dizaine d'interrupteurs, puis une douzaine de boutons.

- Voilà qui est fait! lança-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Ses deux "compagnons temporaires" le regardaient avec un air très étrange, comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est tout? demanda Jack. Je veux dire... il n'y a que des boutons? Pas de générateur à détruire, de projecteur de champ à faire exploser?

- Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua le Docteur. Cet endroit semble être une passerelle privée pour Night, et le Cyberempereur est au-dessus de tout, non? Night ne permettrait jamais que ses ordres soient remis en question: tout ordre envoyé de cet endroit ne peut être annulé que de cette même pièce.

- Oui, vu comme ça... »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Alors voilà pourquoi il a suspendu la communication! comprit d'un coup Jonas.

- _Oui_, confirma Tasha. _Et je pense que ce cher Docteur n'est pas totalement étranger à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Oh, et j'oubliais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les coalisés: nous avons un plan pour le trou noir._

La Mère Supérieure venait d'informer par hologramme les compagnons du Docteur de ce qui venait de se passer: les champs de gravité avaient presque tous disparu. Seul le vaisseau amiral résistait à l'attraction du trou noir, devenant donc le seul vaisseau capable de survivre au "cataclysme"... Le Cyberleader avait suspendu la conférence quelques minutes auparavant, pour des raisons inconnues.

- Un plan pour le trou noir? Vous pouvez le désactiver? s'étonna Clara. Enfin, je veux dire... le détruire ou...

- _Non, mais je peux sortir la flotte d'ici. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, et l'aide du Docteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça: les manipulateurs de vortex n'auront pas de problèmes avec les trous noirs, donc il pourra vite revenir dans l'Unité Papale et sauver cette flotte. De toute façon, nous lui faisons confiance, n'est-ce pas? _

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. assura Jonas avec une très légère hésitation.

- _Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse attendre que le Cyberleader vous recontacte. Bonne chance dans vos négociations_, termina Lem en lançant un sourire. »

Jonas et Clara s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils encore libres, à coté de Élémohn, qui demandait des précisions au Qatrosien sur la situation. Le jeune compagnon du Docteur lui expliqua ce qui était en train de se passer, mais fut coupé par le grand hologramme de la pièce, qui s'afficha, montrant le visage de Cyberleader, toujours aussi métallique et froid.

« Tiens! s'exclama Clara. Vous revoilà. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qui est en train de vous arriver, n'est-ce pas?

- _Oui_, répondit simplement le cyborg. _Comment avez-vous fait?_

- Comment ça, "comment"? Nous n'y sommes pour rien! lâcha sèchement Jonas.

- _Accuseriez-vous le Cyberempereur?_

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de vous entraîner dans ce trou noir, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le faire, vous le savez bien, rappela Clara. C'est forcément à cause de votre empereur et de ses Cybermen de l'Infinium!

- _Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'Empereur. Ni de ses plus proches cybermen. _

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je vous disais! Il est en train de vous trahir! Il faut abattre son vaisseau.

- _Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela? Ce comportement n'est pas logique._

- Mais il n'est pas logique, et vous le savez bien! coupa Jonas. Ce n'est pas un Cyberman comme les autres. Il a des émotions. Et cela le rend faible.

- C'est votre philosophie! ajouta Clara.

- _Les Égaux n'ont pas de philosophie. Il s'agit d'une logique de pensée._

- Vous êtes un égal? demanda Élémohn en se levant, attentif.

- _Oui._

- Le Cyberempereur... est-il un Égal?

- _Non. Mais il respecte les lois des Égaux, qu'il a lui même instauré._

- Oh, je vois... Mais les respecte-t-il, maintenant?

- _Je... Information indisponible._

- Si vous êtes les Égaux, alors laissez-moi vous rappeler une des règles de votre culte. Ce culte que vous imposez à toutes les planètes. Parce que vous le respectez, vous aussi, le culte, ou du moins ses règles, non?

- _Oui._

- Bien... Parlons des défaites, alors. Des perdants. Que dîtes-vous sur les perdants? Le bon perdant n'a pas perdu. Le bon perdant est celui qui rejoue malgré la défaite, qui jamais ne s'en inquiète.

- C'est d'un consumérisme... murmura Jonas, qui se fit d'ailleurs frapper sur le pied par Clara pour qu'il ne fasse pas de réflexions face au Cyberleader.

- _Où est le rapport avec le Cyberempereur? _demanda le cyborg.

- N'avez-vous pas perdu? s'étonna faussement l'esclave. Votre plan, c'était de tuer tout le monde, non? L'univers tout entier. Et vous avez échoué, tout a échoué. Vous êtes perdants. Le Cyberempereur l'est encore plus. Et là, une bataille arrive, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il abandonne, il vous abandonne. La défaite qu'il a subie l'a marqué, il s'en inquiète trop, il n'a plus envie de gagner. Il n'a plus la logique de victoire.

- Et il a pourtant une flotte plus puissante, et un vaisseau amiral énorme! continua Clara. Il a toute les chances de son coté, mais il se laisse influencer par sa défaite. Il n'a pas de logique!

- _Cela... Cela semble vrai. _

Les deux voyageurs temporels commençaient à sourire en voyant que le Cyberleader commençait à douter, mais Élémohn, lui restait grave, sérieux, et presque en colère. Il avait envie de se venger, ça se ressentait. Se venger des mensonges, se venger de la manipulation qu'on avait exercé sur son peuple. Et quelle meilleure vengeance que manipuler ses faux-dieux avec leur propre culte? Night avait fait l'erreur de faire croire aux Cybermen eux-même qu'ils étaient des Égaux, de ne pas faire confiance au Cyberleader et de faire en sorte qu'il le pense lui aussi... L'esclave ne faisait que les exploiter.

- Et les Égaux ne sont-ils pas sensés être égaux envers et contre tout?

- _La hiérarchie est nécessaire, et..._

- Je ne parle pas de la hiérarchie. Que fait votre chef? Il vous sacrifie, et se sauve la vie. Les Égaux vivent et meurent ensemble!

- _Si un Égal doit se sacrifier au nom de la survie de la Divine Égalité, alors_

- Mais ce n'est pas un Égal! coupa Jonas. Bon sang, c'est votre armada toute entière qui est sur le point de faire une chute sans fin dans un trou noir! Un trou noir que votre chef a provoqué! Ce n'est pas un sacrifice volontaire fait par un d'entre vous...

- C'est un massacre perpétué par votre chef, sous sa seule volonté! Il massacre les Égaux, les plus puissantes créatures de cette galaxie! Il doit mourir avec vous, ou alors personne ne meurt.

- _Nous pourrions très bien tous vivre, dans ce cas, et vous laisser chuter dans le trou noir._

- Sauf que vous ne pouvez PAS survivre! rappela Élémohn. Tout le monde va mourir, ici. Dans combien de temps, je n'en sais rien. Mais tout le monde va mourir, tout le monde, sauf votre Vaisseau Amiral et votre Cyberempereur! Il pense pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu, mais il a tort. Il ne respecte pas la logique des Égaux, qu'il a lui-même instauré. Il ne peux plus commander, maintenant qu'il a trahi ses propres règles. C'est un des principes du pouvoir selon les Égaux, non? Maintenant, c'est vous qui commandez. Et vous devez commander l'attaque du vaisseau-amiral, pour respecter les règles. Vos règles.

- _Cela est logique. _»

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le message était prêt à être envoyé. Tasha se leva de son fauteuil, et se plaça devant la caméra holographique. Les jeunes avaient bien fait leur travail, se disait-elle. Déjà, plusieurs vaisseaux cybermen commençaient à attaquer le bâtiment de Night, qui restait toujours immobile, cependant.

« Ordre à toute la flotte coalisée: cessez le feu! Je répète, cessez le feu! Nous avons réussi à convaincre les Cybermen d'abattre leur vaisseau amiral. Ne posez pas de questions, et exécutez cet ordre. Vous devez désormais concentrer vos tirs sur le vaisseau amiral cyberman uniquement! Aucun autre vaisseau ne doit être pris pour cible! Vous pourrez vous occuper des autres vaisseaux ensuite. »

Elle arrêta ici sa communication, espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée de contester ses ordres. Elle avait été obligé de faire une énorme concession, en évoquant le fait que la flotte pourrait attaquer les autres vaisseaux Cybermen une fois le vaisseau amiral détruit. Mais c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour que les Coalisés acceptent son ordre, notamment les Sontariens.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'hologramme géant de la passerelle, qui montrait la disposition des deux flottes. Les nombreux cybervaisseaux commençaient à pilonner le robuste vaisseau rectangulaire situé au centre de la formation cyberman. C'était plus une base ou une station spatiale qu'un vaisseau, d'ailleurs. Tant mieux, il pourrait se défendre plus longtemps, endommageant encore plus le reste de la flotte cyberman.

Mais le Docteur était dedans... Et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Hors, sans lui, impossible de sauver les coalisés... Que faisait-il?

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le couloir tremblait, en même temps que le vaisseau se faisait tirer dessus. Jack et River faisaient le guet dans la passerelle privée de Night, pour l'empêcher d'annuler les ordres et de reprendre le contrôle de sa flotte, tandis que le Docteur, lui, était parti dans les corridors du vaisseau amiral.

Il lui restait une chose à faire.

Partout où il le pouvait, il activait son tournevis sonique. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir des portes, mais il essayait, encore et toujours.

C'était la meilleure façon de se faire détecter. Et il le savait très bien. Parce qu'il voulait se faire détecter. Et aux bruits qu'il entendait derrière lui, ça marchait.

Il se retourna. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était particulièrement long, et il était actuellement à une vingtaine de mètres d'une des extrémités, et à une cinquantaine de l'autre. Et le bruit de vérin venait du premier bout, le plus proche. Une jambe de fer apparut, et un pied de Dalekanium. Parfait, pensa le Docteur. Le Cyberempereur dépassa le croisement et se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps. Son visage était bourré de bosses et de cratères, tout comme ses bras et sa cuirasse.

« _Doc...teeeeeeur!_

- Tiens, votre cybermajesté! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici...

- _Votre ironie est inutile... Je... Vous avez... vous avez réduit à néant tous mes plans. _

- Tous, en effet. J'ai renversé des dictatures, j'ai démasqué un traître, j'ai fait sauter un laboratoire et des vaisseaux spatiaux... Et j'ai détruit vos générateurs d'Ondes Delta. Oh, et, vous l'avez probablement compris, j'ai lâché votre petite flottille dans votre propre trou noir. Et c'est aussi, indirectement, à cause de moi, que tous les vaisseaux présents dans le secteur sont en train de vous mitrailler. Y compris les vôtres. Vous êtes en colère?

- _Je suis... Je suis... contrarié. La colère pure n'existe plus, pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout perdu._

- Si... Votre vaisseau, s'il n'explose pas, perdra forcément son champ de gravité, et sera attiré vers le trou noir, sans aucune échappatoire possible.

- _Tout comme votre "flotte coalisée", Docteur. _

- Non... J'ai tout prévu, pour ça, et faîtes moi confiance à ce niveau.

Night commença à avancer en direction du Seigneur du Temps, qui recula instinctivement, à la même vitesse.

- _Je pourrais vous tuer. Là, maintenant. Vous ne survivriez pas, cette fois. Et vous ne pourriez pas vous régénérer, si je vous tire dessus pendant le processus. Mais je ne vous tirerai pas dessus. Pas encore._

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi? Parce que votre canon a été endommagé par ce cher Jack?

- _Parce qu'il me reste un dernier combat à mener, Docteur. Et que j'y survive ou pas, je le gagnerais._

- J'aimerais bien voir ça... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps en continuant de reculer, pour garder la même distance entre lui et le Cyberman.

- _Le Docteur... Savez-vous ce que l'on dit de vous? L'homme de bien. Le Protecteur de l'Univers._

- Je n'aime pas trop les titres, mais... Ce n'est pas faux.

- _Le Prédateur. La Tempête qui Approche. Le Destructeur des Mondes._

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas vraiment les titres.

- _Les moins glorieux, surtout. Mais de ce que je sais de vous, l'incarnation que vous êtes... Vous n'êtes plus cet Homme de Bien._

- Qu'en savez-vous? tonna le Docteur. Vous voyagez avec moi, peut-être? Vous ne m'avez pas vu sauver une famille Drastanienne des flammes de leur maison, vous ne m'avez pas vu empêcher un enfant de ruiner sa famille pour des caprices terribles, vous ne m'avez pas vu détourner le vaisseau Rocallion de sa course alors qu'il allait percuter la Tour Druk sur Tazzeta IV! Alors ne me jugez pas!

- _Je sais cependant que vous avez fait exploser des vaisseaux où se trouvaient des gens. Des innocents, comme vous le dîtes. Je sais aussi que vous avez fait exploser une base militaire sur Progus, tuant des dizaines de soldats. Et que vous êtes en train de lâcher une flotte entière dans un trou noir._

- Alors ça, c'est le comble! s'écria le Seigneur du Temps. Qui a déclenché ce trou noir? Qui a fait s'effondrer l'étoile? QUI? Moi, peut-être? Non, c'était vous.

- _Oui, c'était moi. Je savais que vous aviez pris contact avec le Cyberleader, et je venais d'échapper au massacre des membres de l'Infinium que VOUS avez ordonné. Je devais vous empêcher de retourner ma flotte contre moi. Il s'agissait de la seule solution: grâce aux champs de gravité, l'armada ne subissait aucun problème, alors que les Coalisés étaient condamnés. _

- Comment avez-vous réussi à déclencher un effondrement de l'étoile et une expansion si rapide du trou noir?

- _La science, Docteur, au service des meilleurs, de ceux qui doivent diriger. La Science peut faire des miracles. _

- Certes...

Le Docteur venait d'arriver au bout du couloir. Il tourna donc à gauche, tout en faisant face au Cyberempereur, et en reculant, tandis que celui-ci avançait.

- _Vous souhaitez me tuer?_

- Oui, si vous voulez tout savoir. Vous êtes tout à fait capable, si vous vous enfuyez, de monter un plan pire encore que celui que vous aviez.

- _Et vous vous dîtes encore homme de bien? Prêt à tuer de sang froid. _

- Vous êtes un Cyberman: vous êtes perdu pour l'Univers. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir, parce que vous, vous n'en auriez aucun!

- _Il n'empêche que vous souhaitez tuer quelqu'un._

- C'est une histoire de prévention, c'est tout!

- _Je vois que l'Illusionniste ne m'a pas menti..._

En entendant cela, le Docteur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Qu'avait donc dit l'Illusionniste? Son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle en entendant ce que disait Night.

Un énorme choc ébranla la carcasse du vaisseau, et le Docteur failli perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant sur une poignée métallique accrochée vers le haut du mur. Autour d'eux, les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Seules restaient les petites lampes auxiliaires de secours, et le couloir très lumineux bien que grisâtre du vaisseau était désormais plongé dans une atmosphère nocturne.

- Que vous a-t-il dit? demanda le Seigneur du Temps avec crainte, en reprenant sa marche arrière, alors que Night s'était rapproché de lui.

- _Il m'a expliqué quelles étaient vos peurs, Docteur. Votre plus grande peur. Cette grande peur que vous cachez à tous. _

Le Docteur se souvint... Les illusions totales de l'Illusionniste, sur le clone de Gallifrey. Il s'était retrouvé sur Trenzalore... Il faisait jour, et il n'avait jamais fait nuit durant toute l'illusion. Il s'était retrouvé nu, dans la neige. Et il avait affronté sa plus grande peur.

- _Car ce dont vous avez le plus peur, Docteur..._

- Taisez-vous! Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est la peur. Vous ne le savez plus.

- _Comme c'est... ironique. Le fait même de nommer votre peur vous fait peur. L'homme que vous avez délibérément lâché à cent mètres au-dessus du sol de Moscou avait donc raison, il m'avait dit vrai. Ainsi, j'ai gagné ce dernier combat. _

Le Docteur s'arrêta. Il était dos à la porte du sas. Car c'était ce qu'il y avait au fond du nouveau couloir: un sas menant au vide spatial. Le Cyberman continua d'avancer, et se retrouva à moins de deux mètres de lui. À la droite du Seigneur du Temps se trouvait un petit panneau, occupé par quelques boutons seulement.

- Ce dernier combat?

- _Je vous ai fait peur, Docteur. Vous tuer n'est qu'une formalité, une logique. Un comportement typiquement cyberman. Mais vous faire peur, c'est un combat bien plus difficile, et bien plus utile. Ces inhibiteurs d'émotions en moi ne font qu'atténuer la fierté, le plaisir, que j'ai eu à vous faire peur. Je vous ai fait peur, et vous, vous ne le pourrez jamais._

Night approcha sa main en Dalekanium du panneau d'activation, et appuya sur un bouton rouge. La première porte du sas, celle à l'intérieur, s'ouvrit.

- _Rentrez, désormais. _

Une bombe s'abattit sur le vaisseau, tout près d'eux, faisant presque valser l'endroit tant le choc fut puissant. Mais le Cyberempereur tint bon, tout comme le Docteur. Mais à coté, le panneau cracha quelques étincelles, et plusieurs voyants se désactivèrent. Le Seigneur du Temps se pencha vers l'appareil, et un éclair de génie traversa son regard lorsqu'il découvrit les conséquences de l'impact.

- Oui, je vais rentrer. Vous, vous allez sortir.

Le Docteur se colla au mur du panneau, abattit son poing gauche sur un bouton rouge et attrapa une des poignées de sécurité située sur le mur de sa main droite, le tout presque en même temps. Night n'eut pas le temps de réagir: la deuxième porte, menant vers l'extérieur, s'ouvrit d'un coup, et le vide spatial aspira immédiatement tout l'air et l'oxygène se trouvant dans le couloir, le dépressurisant en un éclair. Le Cyberman fut tiré vers l'espace sans même comprendre ce qui se passait et fut expulsé du vaisseau si vite que le Docteur n'aperçut presque qu'une trainée argentée passer par la porte.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'accrochait à la poignée, mais il était aspiré lui aussi. Sa position l'empêchait d'accéder au panneau de commandes. Il décida donc de lâcher la barre de fer, et fut lui aussi aspiré, ayant cependant le temps de s'accrocher au mur contenant la première porte du sas, la porte intérieure... Ses pieds ne sortaient pas dans l'espace, ce qui était parfait. Il tendit une main vers l'avant, cherchant à trouver le panneau, car le souffle plaquait ses cheveux sur ses yeux, et remontait sa manche. Ses propres doigts avaient du mal à se plier. Mais après un dernier effort, il réussit à presser le bouton qu'il avait enfoncé, et la porte derrière lui se ferma, cessant ainsi la dépressurisation.

Le Seigneur du Temps tomba à terre, et soupira... Le choc qui avait atteint le vaisseau avait désactivé les systèmes de sécurité du sas, qui était sensé empêcher l'ouverture des deux portes en même temps. Il en avait profité.

Il se releva, et regarda par le hublot du sas: des milliers de vaisseaux attaquaient le vaisseau amiral... Il valait mieux s'enfuir. Night n'était plus un problème, car il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'attraction du trou noir, c'était tout simplement impossible. Le Docteur, en se disant que l'Infinium était enfin hors-course, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

- Voilà qui est fait.

Il prit ensuite son manipulateur de vortex, et contacta ses deux alliés restés dans la passerelle de Night.

- Jack, River, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici! Rejoignez-moi dans l'Unité Papale, nous avons une flotte à sauver. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent, et les trois voyageurs temporels rentrèrent dans la Salle de Contrôle. C'était surprenant, mais elle était totalement réparée. Jonas et Clara furent plus que surpris en voyant cela, mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Le Docteur les plaça chacun devant un panneau de la console, et se mit lui même à un troisième, de telle façon que les trois occupants de la cabine couvraient chacun deux panneaux différents.

Le Docteur, River et Jack venaient de rentrer du vaisseau amiral grâce à leurs manipulateurs de vortex (l'archéologue ayant d'ailleurs récupéré son bracelet à cette occasion), et le Seigneur du Temps s'était ensuite précipité vers une baie de l'Unité Papale avec ses compagnons, pour y retrouver sa cabine téléphonique bleue.

« Bon, maintenant, on s'occupe de la flotte. Je suppose que vous êtes surpris parce que la pièce est comme neuve...

- Euh... oui, plutôt... répondit Clara.

- Et bien je vais vous expliquer, et vous verrez à quel point le monde est bien fait, aujourd'hui. Les trous noirs, c'est dans la base de la science des Seigneurs du Temps: le TARDIS n'a aucun problème avec l'attraction d'un trou noir, et en plus, il peux en utiliser l'énergie sans aucun problème.

- Le TARDIS s'est juste... ravitaillé?

- Exactement, Jonas. Et il s'est réparé tout seul. Bon, maintenant, on va utiliser l'autre propriété sur les trous noirs: aucun problème de gravité.

- Et on va faire quoi? S'enfuir? hoqueta Jonas.

- Bien sûr que non... grogna le Docteur en pianotant sur plusieurs boutons. Nous allons remorquer la flotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de l'influence du trou noir, et ensuite, elle se débrouillera bien toute seule.

- Attendez... Vous voulez remorquer... une flotte de combat? répéta Clara avec un air choqué.

- On a bien remorqué une église. Et puis, j'ai déjà remorqué bien plus gros qu'une flotte de combat. Bon, vous, écoutez mes ordres, à trois, ça sera plus facile. Jonas, tourner le levier horizontal, là, d'une quarantaine de degrés, et vous, Clara... la console derrière vous, entre les sièges: appuyez sur tous les boutons avec un voyant orange, à gauche. Bien!

Le Docteur continua de donner ses instructions, pendant qu'il pilotait le TARDIS hors de l'Unité Papale, pour se mettre derrière la flotte assez désorganisée. Jonas tournait des manivelles, le Docteur appuyait sur des boutons, et Clara désactivait et activait des leviers. Au bout d'une bonne minute de coordination, le Docteur s'écria enfin:

- Verrouillée! Toute la flotte est verrouillée. Plus qu'à la tracter, maintenant.

Le Docteur tira une partie de la double manette qu'il utilisait pour matérialiser et dématérialiser le TARDIS, et le rotor temporel se mit à briller, tandis que le vaisseau lançait des bruits spéciaux, assez proches de sa respiration mécanique, mais tout en étant bien différents. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir l'énorme flotte foncer dans la direction opposée au trou noir, et devant, cette petite cabine téléphonique bleue... Il n'y eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour qu'enfin la Flotte Coalisée, désorganisée, ressemblant à une sorte de chose irrégulière, comme une explosion dessinée par chaque vaisseau, sorte enfin du champ gravitationnel du puits que formait l'ancienne étoile, alors qu'au loin, les vaisseaux Cybermen, laissés pour compte, commençaient à tourner autour de l'astre obscur, entraînés dans son mouvement, sans aucun espoir de retour. Le temps ralentissait, à proximité d'un trou noir, et la chute leur semblerait infinie... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement écrasés par la gravité.

- On a laissé les Cybermen? demanda Jonas à voix basse.

- Oui... répondit le Docteur.

- Alors qu'ils nous ont aidés, constata le jeune homme avec tristesse.

- Jonas... Nous ne pouvons pas les aider. Les Cybermen sont des Cybermen, ils ne peuvent pas changer. Un bon Cyberman, ça n'existe pas. Je n'en ai jamais vu, et je ne pense pas en voir un. Et une fois qu'ils sont convertis, on ne peux plus rien pour eux. Ceux-là seraient allé conquérir planètes et galaxies pour grossir leur rangs. Les laisser dans le trou noir était la meilleure chose à faire. Croyez-moi, la dernière fois qu'on en a croisé avec Clara, on a du faire exploser une planète pour s'en débarrasser... Enfin bref!

Le Docteur pianota sur quelques boutons, et tira vers lui un écran accroché au rotor, se plantant face à l'image de Tasha Lem, vue en visioconférence.

- Tasha, mission accomplie! Il faudrait que l'on se retrouve quelque part, disons Rémox, pour déposer Élémohn, que je le félicite. Et puis, tu vas avoir besoin de convaincre des centaines de planètes que les Égaux, c'était un canular.

- _Oh, je déléguerai, mon cher... Mais je m'occuperai de Rémox personnellement, ne serait-ce que pour remercier ce Élémohn. Clara et son ami t'ont expliqué que sans lui, le Cyberleader n'aurait jamais ordonné de retourner l'armada contre Night?_

- Comment ça, "son ami"? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, ils m'ont expliqué... soupira le Docteur en faisant signe à sa compagne de se taire. Enfin bref, à dans quelques jours? Et surtout, garde River et Jack avec toi, j'ai envie de leur dire au-revoir, mais je préfère les adieux groupés.

- _Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être un adieu, entre nous deux, comme ce serait beau..._

- Les au-revoir groupés, en effet, c'est mieux! corrigea le Docteur en riant. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le jardin de la maison de Crucien était éclairé par la lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant de Rémox. Quatre rectangles d'herbes vertes-jaunes spécifiques de cette planète, rougies par les rayons de l'étoile, se dessinaient entre les chemins de marbre qui formaient une croix. Le jardin, rectangulaire, était à l'intérieur de la maison, sans toit, et encadré d'arcades.

Le TARDIS se trouvait sous une des arcades, à l'extrémité d'un des chemins, et au milieu du jardin, ça discutait. Il y avait Tasha Lem, dans une robe noire assez fine pour ne pas étouffer dans la chaleur, Jack, qui avait laissé son imperméable dans une autre pièce dans la maison, et dont les pinces des bretelles brillaient, et River, dans une tenue décontractée et un peu trop moulante au goût du Docteur, qui se trouvait aussi là, et qui avait laissé tombé sa veste noire pour l'occasion et restait donc en chemise blanche. À ses cotés se trouvait Clara, habillée d'une simple petite robe d'été blanche orangée par la lumière et recouverte par un perfecto noir, qui discutait avec Élémohn, habillé dans des habits fins, certes, mais bien plus beaux que ceux qu'il portait lorsque le Seigneur du Temps l'avait vu la première fois. Tout ce beau monde discutait juste le temps d'un apéritif, mais sans prendre l'apéritif, avant de se dire au-revoir.

« Où est Jonas, d'ailleurs? demanda River.

- Oh, il est dans sa chambre, dans le TARDIS, répondit Clara. Il se change.

- Dans sa chambre? répéta Jack avec un air intéressé. Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peux pas entrer, Docteur?

- Vous ne touchez plus à une écharde de ma cabine, Jack, c'est clair? lâcha le Seigneur du Temps en rigolant. Sinon, Élémohn, permettez-moi de vous féliciter encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait. Jonas et Clara m'ont tout raconté plusieurs fois... Je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas un peu trop mis de lyrique là-dedans...

- Merci, Docteur, mais bon... Il fallait que j'essaye, et puis, ils méritaient bien qu'on les manipule avec leur propre culte.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant? demanda Clara, qui avait commencé à tutoyer le Rémoxain.

- Et bien, comme vous le savez, je suis libre, désormais, et j'ai même une petite fortune léguée par maître Crucien. Je crois que je vais aider la Mère Lem sur Rémox.

- La mère Lem... On ne me l'avait jamais faîte, celle-là! remarqua la principale intéressé en souriant. Mais bon, comme je disais il y a quelques minutes, tout est réglé avec les instances dirigeantes et le gouvernement: j'ai leur entière collaboration. Élémohn est l'exemple même de la force et de l'intelligence Rémoxaine, capable de battre les Égaux à leur propre jeu. Bon, nous avons encore du temps pour trouver des explications, bien sûr, et je vais réunir un concile... Mais il n'en reste que je m'occuperai personnellement de cette planète: il va falloir changer les esprits pour effacer le culte dans le monde entier.

- Essaye de ne pas les convertir non plus, hein! avertit le Docteur. Liberté de conscience, et tout ça, faut pas oublier.

- Il va peut-être falloir un bon siècle pour que cette religion disparaisse, Docteur...

- Vous êtes obligé de la faire disparaître, de l'effacer totalement? s'inquiéta Clara.

- Oui, répondit River. Clara, imaginez que des Cybermen d'une autre faction arrivent ici et profitent de toutes ces planètes prêtes à se sacrifier pour eux.

- Cependant, nous n'allons pas effacer la religion, précisa Tasha. Il faut que les gens s'en souviennent comme d'une énorme arnaque historique. Et il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'il y a des milliers de peuples qui les attendent, là-haut, dans les étoiles. Avec de la chance, ils créeront des vaisseaux spatiaux dans un demi-millénaire... Rémox a le potentiel.

Derrière eux, les portes en bois du TARDIS s'ouvrirent, et Jonas s'extirpa de la cabine, habillé en tunique et pantalon de lin.

- Tiens, Jonas! cria le Docteur pour qu'il l'entende. Vous ne vous êtes pas changé?

- Non, répondit le Qatrosien en courant vers eux, pour se joindre au groupe. En fait, je...

- Bah, peu importe. Il faudra quand même rendre les vêtements à la veuve de Crucien. Mais sinon, Jonas, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

- Euh, et bien, c'est à dire que...

- Roh, taisez-vous un peu, pour une fois. Et je ne veux pas de "de quoi?", d'accord? rouspétait le Seigneur du Temps en cherchant dans la poche de son pantalon. Ah, voilà! Jonas, tenez, c'est pour vous.

Il lui tendit alors un petit objet métallique. Une clef. Une clef qu'il reconnaissait bien.

- La clef du TARDIS?

- Oui, Jonas. J'ai oublié de vous la donner, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tous mes compagnons en ont une. Vous ne devez pas faire exception, alors que ça fait... six ou sept mois que vous voyagez avec moi. Alors prenez-là, n'ayez pas peur, elle ne mord pas.

- Mais Docteur... Je...

Le jeune homme soupira, regarda le Seigneur du Temps droit dans les yeux avec un air légèrement triste, et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je vais rester ici.

- De... de quoi?

L'assemblée était stupéfaite. Enfin, l'assemblée... Clara et le Docteur, surtout. Le Seigneur du Temps regardait son compagnon avec un air totalement surpris. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- J'y réfléchissais, dans ma chambre. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Le TARDIS, les voyages dans le temps, c'est fini pour moi. Je sais que ça ne vous plaira pas, mais... je ne veux plus continuer.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- J'ai l'impression... Je veux dire... Ce que je vois est peut-être merveilleux, mais c'est aussi horrible, parfois. Et... Enfin, peu importe, j'ai mes raisons pour partir, et j'en ai pour rester ici. Chez moi, je ne serai jamais bien accueilli. Ici, au moins, je pourrai servir à quelque chose, si Tasha Lem veux bien de mon aide. Et puis il y a Élémohn.

- Vous n'êtes pas tombé amoureux, quand même! hoqueta le Docteur avec une once de désespoir. En même temps, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, ça, d'en voir un ou une partir parce qu'il ou elle avait trouvé l'âme sœur.

- Non mais arrêtez de me caser avec tous les hommes ou femmes qu'on rencontre, Docteur! gloussait le jeune homme. Élémohn m'a sauvé la vie... Lorsqu'on a fui le vaisseau avec les générateurs d'ondes, là. Il m'a poussé sur le coté et a à peine eu le temps de bouger pour éviter le tir qui m'était destiné. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, je ne serais pas là, Docteur. J'ai une dette envers lui. Et de toute façon, il y a une galaxie, voire même plus, à remettre en ordre, des peuples entiers qui sont désormais libres, sans même qu'ils aient un jour su qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ces peuples là, ils ont besoin d'aide. Et je veux les aider, moi.

Le Docteur lâcha un maigre sourire. Il était pris par l'émotion... Mais il était fier de son compagnon de voyage. Après tout, il prenait un beau chemin, désormais. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis. Et puis, à quoi bon. Vous avez préparé vos valises?

- Oui. Elles sont dans la Salle de Contrôle. D'ailleurs, j'y ai laissé un petit souvenir d'un voyage que nous avions fait tous les deux, quand Clara avait voulu faire quelques semaines de cours sur Terre.

- Oh... Je crois savoir de quel voyage vous parlez... Enfin bref, peu importe. Restez discuter avec nous, puis vous irez les prendre. Mais avant, gardez la clef, s'il vous plait, Jonas. Même ceux qui sont partis la gardent. Parce que si un jour, dans votre vie, vous avez un quelconque problème, si des aliens vous attaquent ou je-ne-sais-quoi... Prenez-là dans votre main, et là, si vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide... Je serai là. »

Jonas laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et pris la clef en main, pour la fourer dans une poche de son pantalon. Puis les discussions reprirent. Jack avait décidé de repartir au holo-cinéma, pour retrouver ce Blowfish qu'il avait vu au toilettes, et s'il ne le trouvait pas, peut-être partirait-il en quête d'Alonso Frame (et il insistait pour dire qu'ils s'étaient bien mariés, mais que l'alcool en était la principale cause), dont il avait perdu la trace. River, elle, devait faire quelque fouille sur Traxtos. Tasha Lem se plaignait un peu face à son agenda chargé: nommer des délégués pour s'occuper des centaines d'autres planètes qui croyaient en la Divine Égalité, organiser un Concile pour réfléchir aux solutions à apporter à ce problème, et négocier avec les Coalisés, qui avaient la vague impression de n'avoir pas servi à grand chose.

Enfin, les séparations eurent lieu. Le Docteur salua tout le monde, tandis que Jonas sortait trois valises assez larges du TARDIS et faisait ses adieux à Clara, qui lui baisa la joue pour le remercier de ces quelques mois de voyages, tout en précisant que s'il lui manquerait beaucoup, elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui (la remarque fit grandement sourire Jonas, qui notait que la jeune fille était fidèle à elle-même). Puis, le Docteur s'approcha du Qatrosien, et sans rien dire, lui fit une franche accolade. C'était presque comme s'il l'enlaçait... Il se retira au bout de quelques secondes, puis lui dit au-revoir.

« N'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin d'aide...

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est difficile de vous oublier.

- Je sais... Bon, et bien... à la prochaine fois? Espérons qu'on puisse se revoir, mais pas dans une attaque ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui, espérons. Mais pas tout de suite, laissez-moi m'acclimater un peu. Oh, et j'oubliais, vous pourriez prévenir ma famille, sur Qatros? Mes parents doivent encore vivre à Krumwen, mon village. Dîtes-leur que je vis ma vie dans un monde libre, et... racontez leur un peu nos histoires, à tous les trois, s'ils veulent savoir ce que nous faisions.

- Je... Je le ferais. Promis.

- Merci, Docteur. Pour ça, et pour tout ce que j'ai pu voir, avoua Jonas avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien... et puis... Merci à vous aussi, parce que sans vous... je pense que ni moi ni Clara ne serions ici. »

C'est ainsi que s'achevèrent ces adieux. Le Docteur rentra dans le TARDIS, referma la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, la cabine bleue disparut, se volatilisant en clignotant et en lâchant une forte respiration mécanique. Un souffle doux faisait flotter les cheveux de l'ancien résistant, dont le visage se couvrait de quelques légères larmes d'émotion... Une vie s'achevait dans ce souffle. Et lorsque la cabine eut complètement disparu, une nouvelle vie commençait pour celui qui désormais s'appelait Jonas de Rémox.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara respirait fortement. Elle était triste, bien sûr, mais elle avait déjà subi de plus lourdes pertes... Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Non, elle devait penser à autre chose, et là, il y avait un bon sujet de conversation.

« Pourquoi les néons sont jaunes? interrogea-t-elle.

En effet, le rotor temporel avait perdu son habituelle couleur bleue/blanche pour adopter une lumière jaune-orangée, qui diffusait une atmosphère douce et estivale dans la pièce.

- C'est Jonas qui a fait ça. C'est le souvenir qu'il m'a préparé... Il a du apprendre à changer la couleur lorsque j'ai remis le rotor à sa couleur normale après les Jeux Olympiques...

- Un souvenir d'un voyage, il disait... Quel voyage? J'étais pas là, d'accord, ça m'est arrivé, mais vous me racontiez toujours tout. Je vois pas d'où un rotor orange peux bien sortir.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas raconté celui-là... Vous ne nous auriez pas cru. Disons que nous avons fait une rencontre très, très étrange.

- Mouais... Bon, sinon, quelque chose me triture un peu l'esprit, là... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le vaisseau amiral? Vous disiez que vous aviez quelque chose à faire, à chercher. C'était quoi?

- Oh, ça...

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis et le planta dans la prise adaptée sur la console.

- Je suis allé fouiller dans les archives de l'Infinium, pour trouver leurs travaux sur la récupération du clone de Gallifrey. Peut-être que ça nous sera utile pour localiser et retrouver la vraie planète.

En entendant cela, Clara eut un grand sourire. C'était une bonne nouvelle, ça. Le Docteur avait un peu mis de coté la recherche de sa planète pendant les derniers mois. Il était peut-être temps que cela change. Mais le Docteur, lui, souriait un peu moins. Dire cela lui remettait en mémoire l'Illusionniste, Trenzalore de jour, Night... Et sa dernière discussion avec le chef de l'Infinium. Et alors, sans même le vouloir ou presque, il posa une question à la jeune fille présente à coté de lui.

- Clara, dîtes-moi... Est-ce que vous me trouvez mauvais, parfois?

La jeune fille se figea... La question était inattendue. Son sourire s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de chercher une réponse, mais très rapidement, elle souhaita éviter le sujet.

- Je... Pourquoi cette question?

- Non, pour rien, oubliez là. Dîtes-moi, sinon, vous avez toujours votre petit livre des 100 endroits à visiter?

- 101! corrigea la jeune fille. Et je l'ai laissé chez moi, sur Terre, il y a 4000 ans.

- 2423 ans! précisa le Docteur en regardant un cadran sur la console. Nous sommes dans le vortex, vous savez. Enfin bref, je ne crois pas qu'on ait tenté de le remplir. Est-ce que ça vous dirais de visiter toutes les destinations?

- À l'époque où ce n'étaient pas des ruines, on est bien d'accord?

- On est bien d'accord. Alors on fait ça? Je vous dépose chez vous, vous faîtes une ou deux semaines de cours, je vais avertir les parents de Jonas qu'il va vivre une vie épanouie, et je reviens vous chercher. Et ensuite, on se fait le Colisée à Rome le jour de son ouverture?

- On fait ça! approuva Clara. Mais pas Rome tout de suite: niveau antique, j'ai eu ma dose. Oh, et en fait, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez garder le rotor en orange? Parce que j'aime pas beaucoup...

- Je n'aimais pas vraiment, au début, mais j'en connais certains qui me hanteraient dans mes rêves pour me punir de ça. Et puis, on s'y fait rapidement.

- Bon, d'accord. Et puis, ça rappelle un peu Gallifrey, n'est-ce pas?

- Un peu... »

Clara lâcha un sourire, puis couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le Docteur la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil peu confortable de la pièce. Une page venait de s'achever. Ce n'était pas la première, pour le Docteur, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Et cette fois, il était confiant, et dans son esprit, il avait déjà empoigné la feuille et l'avait tournée. Une nouvelle page à lire et à écrire, chaque jour. Et si cette page devait se tourner un jour, forcément, le Docteur et Clara n'en étaient pour l'instant qu'au premier paragraphe.


End file.
